Harry Potter y el Libro Negro
by Andrea Price
Summary: Fic Completo. La vida de Harry después de Hogwarts, algo así como el libro 8...
1. Default Chapter

1 Las desapariciones  
  
Era una hermosa tarde de verano, acompañada del calor típico de la época del año y de un sol abrasador que se dejaba caer sin compasión alguna sobre los campos de aquel valle. Una familia paseaba por los alrededores de un bosque. Iniciando la procesión se encontraban dos pequeños niños de cabello rubio con ojos de color azul profundo como con 8 años de edad y eran seguidos por sus padres; él, era un hombre alto, de tez clara y ojos azul cielo, delgado y de rostro bondadoso. La mujer que lo tomaba de la mano, su esposa y madre de los niños, era una mujer joven, delgada y con el cabello rubio como el sol. Los pequeños corrían sin parar, esquivando los obstáculos que el bosque les ponía enfrente, mientras que su madre les daba indicaciones de no alejarse demasiado. Tranquila Isabelle, no va a pasarles nada a los niños - le dijo con voz tierna y en tono despreocupado su marido. Pero y si algún animal les hace daño o si caen y se lastiman, andar por el bosque no es asunto fácil Henry - Respondió la mujer con la preocupación acostumbrada de las madres. Mira, mejor nos sentamos en aquellos troncos y disfrutamos del hermoso paisaje y de este atardecer tan bello - y Henry señaló hacia unos troncos que antes albergarían a unos pinos de gran altura y belleza.  
  
Resignada a que su marido no le prestaba atención a su preocupación natural de madre y cansada ya por la larga caminata iniciada hacía ya horas, Isabelle aceptó la invitación. Miró con inquietud hacia el lugar donde jugaban sus hijos y dándoles una última recomendación, siguió a Henry y se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los troncos.  
  
Por su parte, aquellos dos traviesos niños estaban prestando atención a un extraño escarabajo que se habían encontrado en el tronco de uno de los árboles. El animal era un gordo y rechoncho escarabajo que parecía tener problemas al caminar por su enorme sobrepeso. Mientras lograba captar la atención de los niños, el escarabajo que parecía imposible de poder lograrlo, voló alejándose de los niños y aterrizando en el tronco de otro árbol que se encontraba más alejado de la vigilancia de los padres de los niños. Los pequeños, interesados y vencidos por la curiosidad, siguieron al escarabajo hasta el siguiente árbol en donde se colocó. Uno de los niños se acercó con extrema cautela y lo atrapó entre sus manos. Mira Gabrielle, lo atrapé, atrapé al muy pillo - Dijo el niño a su hermana que lo miraba a alguna distancia considerable de donde su hermano estaba. Vaya, creo que te debo un helado de chocolate Jack - Sonrió a su hermano y se acercó poco a poco. Y no se te olvide que es con doble bola de sabor - Le respondió Jack que intentó con las manos simular el tamaño del helado. Con ese movimiento de las manos, dejó una pequeña abertura en la mano por la que el escarabajo pudo escapar.  
  
El escarabajo una vez más y pareciendo ser una criatura inteligente, voló hacia el tronco de otro árbol que se encontraba ya lejos de las miradas de los padres de los niños. ¡Eres un torpe Jack! - le grito Gabrielle en tono de burla - Ahora déjame mostrarte como se atrapa a los escarabajos.  
  
Grabrielle corrió hacia donde se encontraba el escarabajo seguida por su hermano, pero de pronto, detrás del árbol en donde se había colocado el escarabajo, surgió la figura de una mujer un poco rolliza, con el cabello enmarañado y amarrado en un extraño peinado que dejaba ver unos rizos extremadamente rígidos, tenía el rostro pálido, tan blanco como la leche y en él sobresalían unas fuertes mandíbulas que la hacían parecer un perro viejo. Iba vestida de una forma muy peculiar, una especie de túnica de color verde esmeralda que estaba ya muy desgastada, sucia y rota de algunos lados. Gabrielle se detuvo de pronto sin saber que hacer; si gritar, correr o ambas y cuando Jack chocó con ella por el impulsó de la carrera, Gabrielle se encontró casi de frente a esa rara mujer que sonrió y se reflejaron en esa macabra y lúgubre sonrisa, tres dientes de oro.  
  
Hola pequeños, me da mucho gusto saludarlos - dijo la mujer a los niños que seguían de pie frente a ella paralizados, sin poder mover un solo músculo del cuerpo, como si una extraña fuerza se los impidiera. Vaya que si son mal educados los niños por los muggles - continuo la mujer - pero bueno, para lo que les necesitamos no importa si tienen educación o no. En fin, mi nombre es Rita pequeños y van a acompañarme a un lugar muy bonito - La mujer sonrió de nuevo, pero parecía más malvada que nunca. ¡No nos toque o le gritaremos a nuestros padres! -respondió de pronto con furia en el rostro Jack, que se había librado de la inmovilidad y se encontraba de pie frente a su hermana, con los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera protegerla. Vaya, que valiente y raro es un niño muggle que logra librarse del maleficio inmovilizador, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que seas un muggle, porque ninguno de ellos podría hacerlo, yo creo que eres un mago también pero, en fin, no llegarás a saberlo - le dijo la mujer a Jack y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los niños. ¡No de un paso más señora porque...  
  
Pero Jack no pudo terminar la frase que antes había iniciado. La extraña mujer de los dientes dorados saco de pronto de algún lugar de su túnica algo parecido a una varita de madera y grito: ¡Imperius!  
  
Jack y Gabrielle vieron salir un chorro de luz de la varita de madera que tenía la mujer. De pronto se sintieron como volando, nada en su cabeza ni en sus mentes les preocupaba y sin más en la cabeza de ambos empezó a sonar una voz que le decía "camina hacia donde está la hermosa mujer que tienes de frente". Jack sintió como si una extraña fuerza lo obligara a dirigirse hacia la mujer de los dientes dorados y camino de manera torpe dando pasos como si fuera un bebé que estuviera aprendiendo a caminar. A Gabrielle le ocurría lo mismo porque ahora avanzaba de la misma forma que Jack hacia la mujer que les extendía las manos para recibirlos. Gabrielle aceleró más el paso y llegó hasta donde se encontraba la mujer mientras que Jack se encontraba en una gran lucha interna porque mientras que una voz le ordenaba avanzar, otra le decía que no lo hiciera. Vamos niño, no tengo todo el día para que llegues - dijo la mujer que ya tenía sujeta por una mano a Gabrielle que tenía la mirada extraviada.  
  
Rita caminó hasta donde estaba Jack, jalando a Gabrielle que daba algunos tumbos por la forma en la que Rita la arrastraba de la mano. Rita llegó hasta donde estaba Jack, lo tomó de la mano y sacó la varita de nuevo para lanzar un nuevo hechizo cuando una voz detrás de ella la hizo detenerse. ¡¿A dónde lleva a mis hijos?! - gritó un hombre desesperado y dirigiéndose deprisa hasta el lugar en donde estaba Rita con los dos chicos.  
  
Henry, que ya se había preocupado por la larga ausencia de sus hijos y ante la insistencia de Isabelle para que fueran a buscarlos, había visto como Rita se acercaba hasta Jack y lo tomaba de la mano. Rita sonrió de nuevo, brillaron otra vez sus tres dientes de oro, y levantó la varita ahora sobre Henry, gritando: ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Un destello de luz verde salió de la varita de Rita directo hasta donde estaba Henry que, en cuanto le toco la luz, cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba del bosque con un grito de horror de Isabelle que venía corriendo detrás de él después de haber escuchado el primer grito de Henry. Histérica, corrió y se arrodillo frente a su marido que se encontraba muerto en el suelo del bosque, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. Luego volvió la mirada hacia Rita que le sonreía como si fuera un juego muy divertido el que estuviera realizando. Isabelle vio a sus hijos sujetos de la mano de Rita con la mirada perdida e intentó levantarse para ir por ellos hasta donde esa extraña mujer se encontraba. Sin embargo, Rita levantó la varita una vez más y grito: ¡Crucio!  
  
Un nuevo chorro de luz salió de la varita de madera e Isabelle se sintió morir. Parecía como si todos los huesos del cuerpo le ardieran y con ese ardor un dolor insoportable que la hacía gritar como nunca. Podía escucharse a sí misma pidiendo clemencia para que la mujer ya se detuviera.  
  
Rita estalló de pronto en carcajadas que sonaron por todo el bosque haciendo que miles de aves salieran volando por el cielo. Mientras ella se recreaba la vista con aquella horrible imagen de Isabelle tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, la imagen nebulosa de un hombre vestido de la misma manera que Rita pero de túnica negra y mejor cuidada se apareció frente a ella. ¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo Skeeter? - le dijo el hombre.  
  
Rita al verlo se arrodilló de inmediato y con voz en tono de suplica con un toque de miedo y terror se dirigió hacia la imagen que le hablaba. Era la imagen de un mago alto y delgado que tenía el pelo de color negro y el rostro tan pálido como Rita. Lo que más impresionaban eran sus ojos, de color rojo que no dejaban de mirarla con infinito desprecio. Discúlpeme mi señor, es solo que estos muggles se interpusieron en el camino mientras realizaba la labor que me has encomendado - le respondió Rita apenas en un susurro. Tu labor era traer a los niños Skeeter, no jugar y divertirte con los muggles. Ahora ya vete antes de que aparezcan los estúpidos magos del ministerio.  
  
La imagen del mago desapareció. Rita sujeto fuertemente a los niños y dirigió otra vez su varita hacia el lugar donde se encontraba de nuevo Isabelle que se estaba recuperando ya de los efectos de la maldición cruciatus. Levantó la varita de nuevo y gritó: ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
De inmediato Isabelle quedó muerta en el suelo a unos pasos de donde se encontraba Henry. Rita los miro con desprecio y con un toque de su varita desapareció llevándose a los niños y dejando la imagen de sus padres muertos en medio del bosque, sin ninguna esperanza de que alguien los encontrara dentro de aquel lugar que habían elegido para dar una tranquila caminata familiar.  
  
Minutos más tarde, Rita aparecería con los pequeños niños en una habitación de piedra con antorchas encendidas que la iluminaban a medias y daba la impresión de que era el calabozo de un castillo medieval. Era una habitación bastante grande con varias mesas pequeñas acomodadas cerca de la pared en las que se encontraban sentados algunos magos (en total eran cuatro) que parecían estar descansando, aunque por su aspecto, aparentaban encontrarse en un estado de hipnosis, como si esperaran órdenes a seguir. Rita entregó a los niños a otro mago que se le acercó. Este mago era pequeño de estatura, gordo y tenía una mano de plata resplandeciéndole. Tardaste un poco ¿No Rita? - le preguntó el mago con voz temerosa - El amo tuvo que ir a buscarte. Ya lo sé Colagusano, lo vi con mis propios ojos, no es necesario que me lo repitas - le respondió Rita con un tono altanero y chocante - mejor deberías llevarte a estos niños con los dementores. Esa es tu labor Rita, recuerda que cada mago que capture niños, es responsable de llevárselos él mismo -le dijo uno de los magos que estaban cerca del lugar en donde se encontraban Rita, Colagusano, Jack y Gabrielle.  
  
Este mago era de aspecto diferente. Era alto y fornido, con enormes ojeras bajo los ojos de color gris que aparentaban no haber dormido en muchos días; sus rasgos faciales decían que en otras épocas, en su juventud, había sido un mago muy bien parecido, pero los estragos del tiempo y el cansancio le habían dado a su rostro un aspecto de más viejo de lo que era. Mi querido Macnair - le sonrió Rita - ya sé que es nuestra responsabilidad, pero Peter es tan lindo que lo va a hacer por mí - y Rita miró a Colagusano a quien se le había subido el color del rostro un poco por que hacia ya mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba por su nombre. Si Macnair, yo llevaré a los muggles con los dementores - respondió Colagusano y tomo a Jack y a Gabrielle y los condujo hacia una pequeña puerta por la que cruzó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de mago bajo la maldición de imperius a Rita. Debería de darte pena la forma en la que tratas a Colagusano Rita - le reclamó en un tono de burla Macnair. ¿Pena?, de qué hablas, no me digas que se te está ablandando el corazón Macnair, esa sería una noticia que no le gustaría saber a nuestro amo, además, mientras el imbécil de Colagusano me lo permita, me aprovecharé de él todo lo que pueda - la mirada de Rita fue más dura con Macnair - y no pienso acercarme a esos bichos llamados dementores, me hacen ponerme muy mal. Haz lo que quieras Skeeter, yo ya me voy - le dijo con desprecio Macnair - pero antes, permíteme darte algo que te llegó antes de tu entrada triunfal con los niños muggles - le entregó a Rita un sobre color negro - creo que el Señor Tenebroso quiere tener una alegre charla contigo.  
  
Macnair se alejó con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que a Rita se le desapareció la risa de los labios al ver el sobre. Con cuidado y más por compromiso que por valor, Rita abrió el sobre y se encontró un pequeño trozo de pergamino que estaba amarillo y viejo que solo contenía el dibujo de una calavera con la lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca, era la marca tenebrosa, el signo indiscutible de Lord Voldemort. Rita lo examinó y con miedo toco la marca pronunciando algo parecido a un "Sí señor...". Del trozo de pergamino, se escuchó de pronto una voz que estremeció el lugar y a los otros tres magos que quedaban sentados en las mesas. Era la misma voz del hombre que se le había aparecido en el bosque; la voz del señor tenebroso al que todos huían, la voz de Lord Voldemort. ¡Eres una tonta Skeeter! - le gritó la voz a Rita y los demás magos salieron de la habitación con el miedo reflejado en la mirada - mira que entretenerte jugando con los muggles en lugar de cumplir con mis órdenes tal y como yo te había encomendado, que no te das cuenta de que pones en riesgo todo el plan - y el eco de la voz del Señor tenebroso resonó por todo el lugar. Señor, de verdad ya le expliqué que no fue mi culpa, los padres de los niños muggles se interpusieron en mi camino y yo ... ¡Cállate Skeeter! -la interrumpió Voldemort - creo que tendré que darte una lección para que aprendas a obedecer ciegamente a tu amo. Malfoy, acércate por favor.  
  
De una de las esquinas de la habitación, apareció un muchacho que se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Rita que temblaba con el trozo de pergamino en la mano. El chico tendría unos 20 años, era un tipo alto y en extremo delgado, con el rostro tan pálido como la cera y una mirada de amplia maldad y rencor. Una vez que llegó hasta Rita, toco también la al marca tenebrosa y la voz de Lord Voldemort se escuchó de nuevo. Malfoy, lleva a esta incompetente a la sala de tortura, para que recuerde lo que le puede suceder. Si señor, como usted mande - respondió Malfoy y tomó a Rita del brazo, soltando ésta el pergamino. Mira Draco, no es necesario que lo hagas, por favor mira, soy solo una vieja mujer que... ¡Silencio! - le gritó Draco.  
  
Draco condujo a Rita hacia la esquina de donde había surgido él desde la oscuridad. Sacó la varita mágica y con un toque en un rostro que aparentaba ser una gárgola, se abrió una puerta que la condujo a un cuarto que estaba menos iluminado que el anterior.  
  
La imagen que vio Rita la dejó horrorizada. Frente a ella se encontraban cuatro magos que parecía que estaban sufriendo las peores torturas por los gritos de desesperación que emitían. El Señor Tenebroso nos ordenó que los mantuviéramos bajo estas condiciones mientras duran vivos - le dijo Malfoy a Rita mientras se regocijaba observando el horror que reflejaba el rostro de Rita. Pero ¿Es necesario aún que me tengas aquí?, ya entendí perfectamente lo que el Señor Tenebroso quería - le dijo Rita cubriéndose la nariz con un trozo de capa y haciendo un gesto de repulsión. Mejor acércate para que veas bien quienes son los que están sufriendo, y no te atrevas a pensar siquiera que puedes escapar a la ira de nuestro amo - le dijo Malfoy y la empujó hacia uno de los magos que estaban siendo torturados. ¡Santo Cielo! - grito Rita - ¡es la Luz de Azael!  
  
El mago estaba encadenado a una mesa por los pies y por las manos. Las cadenas que los sujetaban eran de una color verde que parecían ser una especie de planta. Era de color verde y tenía espinas en el tallo. El pobre mago que se encontraba atado con esa planta, sangraba de manera abundante de las cuatro extremidades en las que estaba atado y a un lado de la sangre, se podía ver un líquido negro correr. Supongo que debes de saber que la luz de Azael tiene un veneno muy poderoso que suelta en las heridas que le causa al mago, provocándole un dolor insoportable - dijo Malfoy sin piedad en la voz.  
  
Rita miró hacia el lado izquierdo del mago encadenado y lo que vio la dejo casi sin habla. Había un mago muy parecido a Malfoy, pero mucho más acabado por la maldición cruciatus y el dementor que tenia a un lado, estaba sentado en una especie de banco de piedra que lo sostenía a duras penas. Tenía el cabello blanco, lleno de canas, numerosas marcas en el rostro y la mirada estaba infinitamente perdida en dirección de uno de los rincones más obscuros del cuarto. Rita miró horrorizada a Malfoy que estaba de pie junto a ella y más impactada quedó aún cuando Draco le dirigió al mago que observaban una mirada de infinito desprecio y odio. Draco no es ese... ¿Mi padre Skeeter?, si, ese era mi padre, ahora para mi está muerto porque se atrevió a traicionar a nuestro amo y eso jamás se lo perdonaré. Creo que debes de estar enterada de que yo mismo lo entregue - y el rostro de Draco Malfoy se mostraba implacable ante su padre. ¡Vámonos de aquí Draco!, ya no lo soporto más  
  
Malfoy tomó del brazo nuevamente a Rita y la condujo por el mismo camino por el que habían ingresado. Rita no dejaba de susurrar "Pobre Lucius, su propio hijo", pero a Malfoy no le importó y salieron del cuarto. Será mejor que te vayas Skeeter, cuando el amo te necesite, te llamará - le dijo Malfoy a Rita y dándose la vuelta, volvió dentro del cuarto de tortura.  
  
Rita se quedó ahí de pie, pensando en lo terrible que era ser un fiel vasallo del Señor Tenebroso y que de ahora en adelante, debía de tener más cuidado si apreciaba su vida. Miró uno de sus brazos y observó con cuidado la señal de la marca tenebrosa en él. Caminó hacia la puerta por donde habían salido todos los magos en cuanto escucharon la voz de Lord Voldemort y salió muy deprisa por ella, sin sospechar que dos hombres la habían estado vigilando al salir. Colagusano salió corriendo tras de ella con el fin de alcanzarla y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no había nadie más en la habitación, Malfoy surgió otra vez de la oscuridad, tomo el trozo de pergamino que Rita había dejado caer al suelo cuando él se la había llevado al cuarto de tortura, toco la marca tenebrosa y se escuchó la voz de Voldemort. ¿Y bien? Creo que entendió la lección amo - respondió Malfoy cortantemente. Muy bien.  
  
Y en ese momento, el pergamino inició a consumirse por un pequeño fuego quedando de él solo las cenizas en el suelo. Malfoy camino lentamente hacia la puerta del cuarto de tortura con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro diciendo Ya voy padre, ya es hora de aplicar la maldición cruiatus de nuevo  
  
Y la puerta se cerró dejando la habitación sola con un frío humo que la invadía por completo. 


	2. La hermandad de la Niké

Muchas gracias por los reviews.., prometo subir los capítulos más seguido. Sigo esperando sus comentarios y ahora los dejo con el capítulo número 2  
  
  
  
  
  
La Hermandad de la Níke  
  
Una chica alta y delgada de unos 18 años se acercó a un edifico que parecía ser una vieja casa abandonada y en ruinas. Se aproximó muy despacio, con toda la precaución y vigilando que ninguna otra persona del pueblo le prestara mucha atención, sacó una varita y dió un toque al buzón que estaba a un lado de la cerca. Al momento del toque pronunció unas palabras: ¡Lechuza vigilante!  
  
Y como por arte de magia se abrió la puerta de la casa. La chica caminó muy rápido hacia la puerta para que ningún muggle se diera cuenta de que la casa abandonada desde hacía ya 50 años se había abierto. Con unos documentos bajo un brazo, un portafolio y la varita en el otro entró a la vieja casa.  
  
Dentro, quien sea que hubiera entrado en ella se habría sorprendido. Una bruja con una túnica roja, un extraño peinado de moño en el cabello que ya mostraba algunas canas, y unos lentes en forma de triángulo la recibió en lo que era el vestíbulo de unas oficinas muy grandes. La chica le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa en el rostro y a su vez, la bruja le entregó un fajo de fólderes de color verde con el encabezado "Defensa contra la Resistencia del Señor Tenebroso". La chica le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia una oficina que se encontraba al final de un pasillo iluminado por lámparas de las que utilizan los muggles, pero se notaba que la luz provenía de la magia. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con dificultad, por el peso que llevaba en los brazos y descargó todo en el escritorio de una pequeña oficina. El cuarto estaba decorado como si fuese la sala de alguna cabaña. Al centro se encontraba un gran escritorio de madera de cedro que tenía la fotografía de un grupo de cuatro chicos, una pequeña planta carnívora de la especie de las Dróceras que le había regalado uno de los chicos de la foto. Las flores de esa plata eran pequeñas, de color púrpura. Las hojas forman pequeñas rosetas pegadas al tallo y está recubierto de pelos verdes o rojizos terminados en una gran glándula que excreta un líquido transparente con el que se pegan los insectos. A la derecha del escritorio tenía una chimenea que encendió con un movimiento de la varita y en la parte de arriba de ella, un conjunto de fotos de personas que se movieron y le sonrieron en cuanto se acercó al fuego. De pronto, el fuego comenzó a realizar ruidos como de pequeñas explosiones, a tornarse de color verde y la cabeza de un hombre con el cabello de color rojo con algunas canas en él salió y le sonrió a la chica. Me alegro de verte Ginny, ¿podrías venir un momento?, hay un anuncio que quiero hacerles a todos los jefes de departamento. Si padre, enseguida voy - le respondió la chica a la cabeza del hombre, que asintió y desapareció.  
  
Ginny Weasley, la actual encargada del Departamento de Defensa contra la Resistencia del Señor Tenebroso, tomó rápidamente unas cuantas hojas de pergamino, una pluma de águila y un tintero. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia unas largas escaleras. Apenas había subido unos 15 escalones cuando se detuvo en seco en un descanso, miró hacia un pedestal que tenía la escultura de El Mago Merlín y con la varita le tocó una de las estrellas del gorro diciendo: "Estrella parlanchina". La figura le guiñó un ojo e inmediatamente se abrió una puerta. Ginny entró a la habitación. En el cuarto no había más que un estante de libros muy viejos, un cuadro con el Mago Merlín que le sonreía cuando llegaba, una chimenea y una gran mesa redonda con muchas sillas alrededor que ya estaban ocupadas, solamente faltaba ella por sentarse e inmediatamente lo hizo. Fue directo a la silla vacía junto a un mago muy viejo de aspecto furioso que parecía estar más enojado que asustado como estaban los rostros de los demás magos ahí sentados y del otro lado estaba una chica muy bonita de unos 21 años de edad que le sonrió y una hermosa dentadura pudo verse reflejada en su cara. Ginny le sonrió por compromiso y tomo asiento. Su padre (que estaba solamente esperando que Ginny se sentara), se levantó y se dirigió hacia los demás magos. Muy bien, ahora que estamos completos creo que es necesario que recibamos los informes más recientes de las diferentes desapariciones de muggles. Señorita Chang, si me hace usted el favor de mostrar sus resultados a los miembros del Ministerio - Dijo Arthur Weasley, actual Ministro de Magia a la chica que estaba a un lado de Ginny. Si señor ministro - respondió Cho Chang, vigente jefa del Departamento de Defensa de Muggles - Como todos estarán enterados, las desapariciones de los muggles han sido más frecuentes que cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba en guerra con nosotros, así que la gente de mi departamento, infiltrada en el mundo muggle ha estado investigando las últimas 20 desapariciones muggles. Como las anteriores, han sido niños de entre 6 y 9 años de edad que se encontraban en diferentes lugares de todo el Reino Unido. La más reciente ocurrió hace 2 días en un bosque de Escocia. Parece ser que era una familia de muggles. Encontramos a los padres muertos bajo los influjos de la maldición Avada Kedavra y la madre parece que fue antes torturada por la maldición cruciatus. Tenían dos hijos de los cuales no encontramos rastro alguno como en las otras ocasiones y tenemos la idea de que fue la Resistencia de Azael la que se encargó de estas desapariciones.  
  
Una vez dicho eso, Cho regresó a su lugar y espero atenta los comentarios de los demás miembros del ministerio. Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Algunos murmuraban cosas a los compañeros que tenían a un lado hasta que Arthur Weasley se levantó de nuevo acompañándolo el silencio de los demás magos. Bueno, creo que los escuadrones que tenemos vigilando los movimientos de los mortífagos no han sido lo suficientemente capaces de detectar donde se encuentran agrupadas los distintos frentes de la resistencia - y miró hacia el mago que se encontraba al lado derecho de Ginny - pero espero que los aurores nos tengan buenas noticias ¿Ginny, qué puedes decirnos tú?. Bien señor ministro, Hermione Granger que estaba vigilando los bosques de Irlanda no ha encontrado rastro alguno de la resistencia, lo mismo que Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbotton que se encontraban examinando Lonch Tay en Escocia ¿Y Harry?, ¿Harry no ha encontrado nada? - Interrumpió el informe de Ginny un mago que se encontraba sentado frente a ella en la mesa. Era alto, delgado de aspecto alarmado porque no tenía noticias de Harry. Harry Potter - prosiguió Ginny - no ha encontrado nada tampoco en las laderas de los ríos Thámesis y Trent, señor Black, sin embargo, los aurores han llegado a la conclusión de que las resistencias están en continuo movimiento y por eso es más difícil encontrarlos, porque no se quedan en un lugar por más de tres días para su seguridad - y habiendo dicho esto, tomó siento nuevamente.  
  
Sirius Black, el encargado de Departamento de Espías Mágicos mostró en el rostro una gran decepción al notar que las pistas que habían obtenido sus espías con tanto esfuerzo, no habían sido de mucha ayuda. De pronto, con el rostro rojo por la furia, se levantó el mago que se encontraba a la derecha de Ginny. Uno de sus ojos se movía con más rapidez que el otro que era normal y las cicatrices de su rostro parecían que iban a estallar en cualquier momento. ¡Y dónde se encuentran los aurores en estos momentos!, deberían de estar aquí rindiendo sus declaraciones y sus informes - gritó el mago. Tranquilo Moddy - le dijo Arthur Weasley - En estos momentos la señorita Weasley nos lo iba a explicar - y dirigió a Ginny una mirada llena de dudas sobre la pregunta de Ojoloco Moddy, un antiguo auror. Los aurores fueron llamados con Dumbledore de urgencia, parecía que tenía un asunto urgente que tratar con ellos - dijo Ginny y notó que todos los magos presentes la miraban con el rostro de duda. Ahí tienes Moddy, - dijo Arthur Weasley - no están con nosotros porque Dumbledore los llamó.  
  
Los miembros de la junta siguieron tratando otros asuntos de importancia mientras que la mente de Ginny salía de su cuerpo para preguntarse en dónde se encontrarían los miembros de la Hermandad de la Níke, el grupo de aurores que habían estado nombrando en la junta.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, en un bosque cerca de la ladera de Loch Lomond, cuatro chicos se aparecieron junto a un viejo árbol que estaba al pie de una colina. Eran tres chicos y una chica, todos de unos 20 años de edad. Se les notaba el cansancio en el rostro y traían las túnicas muy sucias gracias al trabajo que habían estado realizando. Creo que las pistas que le dieron a Sirius no eran ciertas del todo - dijo el más alto de los chicos, de cabello rojo y lacio que le caía sobre los ojos y el rostro cubierto de pecas - ¿Ustedes encontraron algo? No Ron - dijo la chica, alta y delgada con el cabello castaño que miraba preocupada a los otros chicos - no he encontrado ni una sola pista del paradero de las resistencias. Nosotros estuvimos buscando bajo todo el lago y no encontramos más que unas sirenas, tritones, grindylows y una familia de calamares gigantes, ¿cierto Ron? - dijo uno de los chicos a Ron. Éste chico era el más pequeño de todos, un poco robusto y con el pelo lacio al igual que Ron. Si Neville, nada de importancia - respondió Ron ¿Y tu Harry?, ¿Tampoco has encontrado nada? - le preguntó la chica al último de los chicos, un muchacho alto, delgado, con los ojos de color verde y el cabello rebelde de color negro azabache. La verdad Hermione, creo que tu teoría sobre que las resistencias se encuentran en constante movimiento es cierta porque...  
  
Pero un extraño ruido no le permitió continuar a Harry. Inesperadamente la roca que cubría la caverna se abrió y Harry fue el primero en entrar. Siguiéndole, Ron, Hermione y Neville se adentraron a la cueva que automáticamente se cerró sin dejar rastro alguno de la entrada. Harry sacó la varita y dijo "Lummus". Los otros chicos lo hicieron también.  
  
Los chicos caminaron iluminando la cueva con sus varitas. Recorrían un túnel lleno de plantas extrañas y musgo en las paredes, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en examinar la flora del lugar, sino que seguían caminando apresuradamente recorriendo el túnel y esperando que pronto terminase. Finalmente se encontraron con lo que parecía el final del camino. Frente a ellos se encontraba una cámara iluminada por una tenue luz azul que la alumbraba por completo. Los chicos se detuvieron a la entrada y observaron una especie de humo azul que al verlos, inmediatamente tomó forma de un mago ya grande de edad, con una larga barba plateada, al igual que el cabello, una túnica azul y ojos del mismo color cubiertos por unas gafas que parecían medias lunas. El mago les sonrió y los chicos pudieron notar que la imagen del mago podía reflejarse en varios cristales de cuarzo que estaban incrustados en la pared. Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo, mis queridos miembros de la Hermandad de la Niké - les dijo con una voz dulce el mago que se encontraba frente a ellos. Es un placer para nosotros que nos hayas mandado llamar Dumbledore - le dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. Vaya, veo por el brillo de sus ojos que siguen tras la pista de las resistencias sin éxito alguno ¿verdad? - preguntó Dumbledore. Estas en lo correcto como siempre - dijo Hermione - no podemos encontrarlos, son muy escurridizos, pero no te preocupes por nosotros, hallaremos la forma de vencerlos para que sus planes de restaurar al Señor Tenebroso fracasen. Además - prosiguió Ron - ya hemos limpiado el ministerio de todos aquellos mortífagos que aún le pasaban información a nuestros enemigos y estamos seguros de que todos los magos que no se encuentran ni con la resistencia ni en Azkaban, están de nuestro lado. Y tú Neville, ¿No tienes nada en especial que informarme? - le preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa paternal Si, señor - dijo Neville con un poco de timidez en la voz - los gigantes de los montes de Alemania y los Países Bajos ya están de nuestro lado y... bueno, lo demás tal vez no sea importante para ti Dumbledore - terminó Neville un poco temeroso. Todo lo que sea importante para ustedes, lo es para mi Neville - le respondió Dumbledore. Bueno - prosiguió Neville - gracias a unas pociones descubiertas recientemente por Harry y Ginny, mis padres ya están reaccionando. Ya me pueden reconocer. ¡Excelente! - dijo Dumbledore - Creo que entonces están listos para lo que tengo que decirles. La resistencia ha estado desapareciendo pequeños muggles de todo el Reino Unido porque se los está dando a los dementores como alimento. ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron los cuatro chicos con el rostro lleno de terror. Así es mis pequeños amigos, los dementores están haciendo un trabajo especial para ellos. Se encargan de hacer excavaciones por todo el Reino Unido para encontrar el libro Negro de magia y hechicería que le perteneció a un gran mago. En ese libro se encuentran los hechizos más potentes que ningún mago se pueda imaginar y casualmente, se encuentra la poción que le regresaría a Voldemort su cuerpo. Lo mismo que a ti Dumbaldore - le dijo Harry Si Harry, al igual que a mí, y bueno, como los dementores no hacen el trabajo gratis, los mortífagos se han encargado de proporcionarles como alimento las almas de esos pobres niños muggles que son todo un delicioso banquete para ellos. ¡Que horrible! - exclamó Hermione - no es posible que los mortífagos tengan tan poco corazón. Esos son unos desalmados Hermione - le dijo Ron - Recuerda que el mismo Draco Malfoy entregó a su padre a los mortífagos por haber traicionado a Quien-tu-sabes Se llama Voldemort Ron - le dijo Harry - Ya piérdele el miedo a su nombre Harry tiene razón - le dijo Dumbledore - lo menos que se puede esperar de un buen auror es que pueda mencionar claramente el nombre de su enemigo. Y regresando con los mortífagos y la resistencia - dijo Neville - supongo que tienes una pista ¿No?. Así es, y creo que con la información que Harry obtuvo, será más productiva - le dijo Dumbledore y los tres chicos miraron a Harry. ¿Y cuál es esa pista? - preguntó Hermione Tendrán que buscar a la bruja con poderes que no conoce - les dijo Dumbaldore - ella vive como una muggle porque no sabe que es bruja, que tiene poderes inimaginables y la resistencia ya está tras su pista. Cuando ella descubra cuales son los poderes que es capaz de manejar, será la única persona en el mundo mágico que podrá encontrar el Libro Negro, así que tienen que encontrarla antes de que los mortífagos lo hagan, pero la verdad, creo que ella será quien los encuentre. La reconocerán cuando la vean porque tiene en los ojos un brillo especial, además tiene en la palma de la mano izquierda un triángulo que es el símbolo de su poder. Si quieren más información sobre ella, acudan al oráculo de Delfos, él les responderá sus preguntas. Ahora, ya váyanse mis queridos muchachos. Como tú digas Dumbledore - le dijo Harry y dirigiéndose a los chicos - Vámonos ya muchachos, hay muchas cosas que hacer y tenemos que llegar al ministerio.  
  
Los cuatro se despidieron de Dumbledore y salieron por el mismo camino de la caverna. Cuando llegaron a donde se supone que estaba la entrada, la roca que la cubría se movió de nuevo dejándolos salir. Una vez afuera, los chicos miraron a Harry extrañados por lo que Dumbledore les acababa de decir. ¿Existirá de verdad una bruja que no sepa que es bruja? - preguntó con escepticismo Ron a los demás chicos. Yo creo que es posible - le respondió Hermione - pero por lo que estoy extrañada es que no nos hayas dicho que encontraste pistas Harry. Recuerda que estaba iniciando a hablar de lo que había encontrado en mi búsqueda cuando la entrada del refugio de Dumbledore se abrió - le contestó Harry - pero en estos momentos se las digo. En las laderas de los ríos me encontré con algo que nos puede llevar al lugar en donde se encuentra ahora la resistencia de Azael. ¿De verdad Harry? - preguntó Neville asombrado - ¿Es eso posible?.  
  
Harry realizó un movimiento con la cabeza afirmando lo que antes había dicho. De pronto, de la túnica sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino amarillo que estaba roto de un lado y parecía tener dibujado algo al centro; además sacó también un trozo de tela verde esmeralda, que parecía haber pertenecido a una túnica. Les mostró a los chicos sus dos hallazgos y en cuanto vieron el trozo de pergamino, se alarmaron y alegraron a la vez. Esta es la marca Tenebrosa ¿Verdad Harry? - le preguntó Neville Así es, es la marca Tenebrosa, solo que a la mitad - respondió Harry ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? - le preguntó Hermione. Bueno, estaba convirtiendo una pequeña roca de río en un chivatoscopio para que la búsqueda por las laderas fuera más rápida. De pronto la piedra comenzó a brillar demasiado, señal de que algún enemigo se acercaba y me escondí entre unas hierbas. Apareció ante mi una pequeña niña muggle de unos 7 años de edad que llevaba unas cubetas para llevar agua del río y la voz de alguien muy conocido por nosotros se escuchó a lo lejos. De entre la hierba salió la mismísima Rita Skeeter que inmediatamente tomó a la niña del brazo y desapareció. Cuando salí a buscar alguna pista que Skeeter hubiera dejado, me encontré con este trozo de pergamino, que parece ser como Voldemort se comunica con ellos y además, entre unas ramas estaba este pedazo de capa de Skeeter, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que su túnica ya está muy rota. Vaya, así que Skeeter se convirtió en un mortífago -exclamó Ron Nada es imposible para esa mujer - dijo con desprecio Hermione Así es, pero eso no es todo chicos -agregó Harry - cuando un mortífago se encuentra cerca, la marca Tenebrosa se vuelve negra, así que si corremos con suerte, será una especie de brújula que nos llevará directo a los escondites de las resistencias. Ese si que es un gran descubrimiento Harry - le dijo Hermione - pero creo que por ahora, tendremos que ir directo al oráculo de Delfos. Eso que nos dijo Dumbledore de una bruja que no sabe que es bruja, me tiene un poco angustiada. Esa es una gran idea, Hermione - concluyó Neville Si, pero primero hay que darnos una vuelta por el Ministerio de Magia - dijo Ron - mi padre y Ginny deben de estar ansiosos por que lleguemos.  
  
Los cuatro magos desaparecieron y se dirigieron al ministerio de magia a rendir su informe en donde la encargada de su departamento, Ginny Weasley los recibió con los brazos abiertos 


	3. La bruja muggle

Hola, hola de nuevo a todos.. muchísimas gracias por sus reviews... ahora me permito responder algunos... 

**Airen S**: mi querida hermanita, muchas gracias por los ánimos... ojalá y tengas razón

**Ghiret:** Me agrada la idea de que te guste ,a historia... Rita, bueno, ella es importante en los siguientes capítulos...

**Ginny Potter:** Claro que va a haber romances y muchas parejas, pero  se descubrirán más adelante...

Rakshah: Bueno, estoy tratando de mejorar lo de la narración y los diálogos... espero pronto encontrar la solución...

Muy bien, ahora si, espero que disfruten el tercer capítulo y espero sus comentarios... Por favor, Dejen Reviews.

Andrea

La bruja muggle 

Era una mañana típica de Londres.   La neblina se encontraba invadiendo las calles y en especial la zona residencial de Kensington que se  encuentra cerca del corazón administrativo de Londres y los centros gubernamentales: Whitehall, el edificio del Parlamento (llamado oficialmente Palacio de Westminster), el Saint James's Palace, residencia del Príncipe de Gales, y el Buckingham Palace (residencia de la reina en Londres).   En una de las casas de mayor prestigio Kensington vivía uno de los miembros del parlamento, que en esos momentos se encontraba en el gran comedor adornado al estilo clásico tomando el desayuno con su hija.

- Así que las desapariciones de los niños están siendo más frecuentes, por eso todo el parlamento está vuelto loco, Kathelene – le dijo el señor a su hija una chica de unos 20 años, de estatura media, piel color canela, cabello castaño claro y con rizos que le caían sobre los hombros.

- No te preocupes papá, aunque es muy raro que de pronto desaparezcan niños por todo el Reino Unido – le contestó Kathelene a su papá que era un señor de unos 40 años,  del mismo color de piel que su hija, ojos  grises y cabello negro con alguna que otra cana en él.

- Si, es extraño, pero y tú, ¿Qué harás el día de hoy? – le preguntó su padre - ¿Verás a tus amigas?

- Ah.. si papá, claro,  iremos de compras – dijo Kathelene y por debajo de la mesa cruzó los dedos.

- Que bueno que te diviertas hija, me da gusto que  ya no te quedes en casa, aunque el clima no es muy agradable – le sonrió su padre y Kathelene sintió un vacío en el estómago, resultado del sentimiento de culpa por mentirle a su padre.

- Señor Britter, el coche le espera en la entrada –interrumpió la conversación una mujer de la servidumbre.

- Gracias Marie, Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme antes de que los señores del parlamento vengan a buscarme hasta mi propia casa – dijo Richard Britter, que en ese momento se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salió hacia el recibidor de la casa.   Tomó su sombrero y salió por la puerta.

Kathelene se quedó sentada terminando su desayuno y una vez concluido este, se levantó y fue directamente al teléfono.   Marco un número y espero  la respuesta.

- ¡Hola perezoso!, ya es hora de que despiertes, recuerda que tenemos que ir a examinar... bueno, lo que tu ya sabes.   Si, te espero y no vayas a retrasarte como la última vez por favor.  Adios y ya levántate.  Sí un beso para ti también.  Nos vemos.

- Vaya, señorita Kate, ¿creo que la salida no será con sus amigas, otra vez, verdad? – le dijo la voz que un hombre que la estaba observando.

- ¡Hay mi querido Walter!, ya sabes que no puedo evitarlo – y le sonrió maliciosamente al hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella.   Era un hombre alto, delgado, con el cabello blanco como el algodón y un pequeño bigote que le hacia verse muy gracioso.

- Si su padre se entera...

- Pero tú no le dirás que no he salido con las aburridas de mis amigas ¿cierto Walter? – interrumpió Kate

- Si señorita, como siempre me tiene de su lado, pero con una condición: que no se acerque a los muelles otra vez.   Ese no es lugar para las niñas como usted, ahí solamente hay mal vivientes que pueden dañarla

- No te preocupes Walter, esta vez no me acerco a los muelles por nada del mundo – le aseguró Kate, pero cruzó los dedos de nuevo sin que lo notase Walter.

Después de eso, Kate subió por unas largas escaleras de mármol a su habitación.    Era una gran habitación iluminada por un gran candelabro al centro que tenía una gran cama con almohadones y colchas de color lila tenue, dos buroes con una lámpara cada uno, una mesa de centro con dos sillas para tomar el té, un tocador con un espejo enorme en el que se reflejaba casi toda la habitación, un balcón con gran ventana por la que podían verse las demás casas, un sillón que hacía juego con la mesa de centro, y un gran baúl de madera.   Kate entró a su habitación y la observó.   Luego se dirigió hacia el balcón y de la repisa movió la cubierta y uno de los maderos.   De ahí sacó un pequeño amuleto que era un círculo con una figura en el centro.   Una estrella de cinco picos con la inscripción _tetragramatrón_.   Lo miró por un tiempo y luego se lo puso al cuello con una larga cadena de plata. "Y ahora a los muelles", pensó Kate y salió de su habitación tomando una pequeña mochila de color marrón.

Salió de la casa a pie a toda velocidad.   Llevaba unos jeans de color azul petróleo, un suéter azul cielo y unos tenis para caminar más rápido y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia los distritos de trabajadores del East End de la ciudad, en donde se encontraban los muelles.

Una vez ahí, se sintió aliviada por la brisa que le llegaba directo al rostro y tomó rumbo hacia una pequeña y lúgubre calle en donde se encontraban comercios muy peculiares.

Casi nadie de los que estaba por ahí le prestaba atención a esa calle, excepto Kate, que le gustaba mucho mirar las tiendas que ahí se encontraban.    Eran extrañas y llenas de cosas raras que a Kate le atraían.    Libros viejos en una, Reliquias en otro más adelante, una más en donde se adivinaba el futuro por diversos medios y casi al fondo, una en particular en donde vendían cualquier clase de cosas.   Llegó justo frente de esta última tienda.  Leyó el título de nuevo, que eran una de las cosas que más atención le llamaban _"Little Hogsmeade"_ .   Sin pensarlo más, Kate empujó la pequeña puerta de madera y entró al lugar.    Una pequeña campanita había sonado cuando la puerta se abrió, pero nadie había acudido a atender como siempre ocurría.    Todas las veces que Kate había entrado en esa tienda, nadie salía a ver quién llegaba, así que de las muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención, nunca había podido comprar nada.   La tienda era un pequeño cuartucho repleto de un sin fin de cosas: dulces y golosinas de una lado; libros de pastas muy viejas en otro estante; frascos con sustancias de nombre muy peculiar; una sección denominada "Animales" en la que había ratas, escarabajos, dos lechuzas y muchos otros animales más; un pequeño armario que contenía túnicas de todos colores, pero que parecían ser ya de uso y arriba de ese armario, cajitas de cartón que parecían contener trozos de madera porque tenían algunos letreros como "cedro, 23cm.", "pino 28cm", "oyamel 30cm" y otros por el estilo.   En el mostrador de la tienda, había una caja registradora con varios amuletos, hojas de papel (o si no lo era, se le parecía mucho), plumas de algunas aves y tinteros.

A Kate le gustaba mucho el lugar porque podía examinar todo lo que ella quisiera durante el tiempo que quisiera porque  nadie la molestaba y prácticamente ya había recorrido toda la tienda, solamente le faltaban dos cosas por observar: los libros viejos y las cajitas de cartón.   Ante la indecisión de qué hacer primero, sacó una moneda y la lanzó.  "Cara" susurró, "entonces es turno de las cajitas de cartón".    Con mucho cuidado, se estiró lo más que pudo para poder tomar una de ellas, pero estaba demasiado alto.  Tomó un banco y ya arriba de el, agarró todas las pequeñas cajitas que pudo.    Con mucho cuidado las puso sobre el mostrador y tomo la primera.    Era una vieja cajita , le sopló el polvo que había sobre ella y la abrió.   Algo parecido a una varita de madera estaba dentro de ella.   Con mucho cuidado tomo la varita y la examinó.

- Yo tendría mucho cuidado con esas, si no es la adecuada, algo o alguien podría salir lastimado. – dijo de pronto una voz que provenía  del fondo del lugar  

Kate se asustó al oír aquella voz y movió la varita de manera extraña.   De pronto, un montón de chispas de todos colores salieron de la punta de la varita.

- Se lo dije señorita Kate – le dijo la voz que ahora ya tenía dueño.   Era de un señor ya anciano con arrugas en la cara y casi calvo. – con esas hay que tener mucho cuidado o se puede provocar un accidente, porque  no es el mago quien escoge la varita, la varita lo escoge a él. 

- ¿Mago?, ¿varita?, disculpe señor – dijo Kate nerviosa – pero no entiendo de que me habla.   Le pido una disculpa por haberme metido así a su tienda y haber tomado las cajas pero es que nadie nunca... oiga ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?.

- Usted lo ha repetido tantas veces dentro de la tienda que ya me lo aprendí – le sonrió el señor y se acercó al mostrador.

- ¿Me ha estado vigilando?, le juro que nunca he tomado nada

- Ya lo se, no desconfío de usted y para que usted no lo haga de mi, permítame presentarme.  Mi apellido es Ollivander y soy el encargado de esta tienda.

- Mucho gusto señor Ollivander, yo soy Kathelene Britter.

- Ahora ya presentados, volvamos a las varitas.   Como le decía, no es el mago quien la escoge, así que si esta no funcionó, busquemos otra.

- No entiendo de que habla señor Ollivander

- Cuando encontremos la varita adecuada, me entenderá.   

El señor Ollivander le tomó medidas del brazo izquierdo.   Se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaban otras pequeñas cajitas y saco una.

- Esta es de cedro 23cm de largo, blanda y contienen en el centro fibra del corazón de dragón, pruebe con esta.

Ollivander le entregó la varita a Kate que la movió esperando que algo sucediera y paso que las chispas de colores fueron menos bruscas que antes.

- Muy bien – dijo Ollivander – Ahora, sería tan amable de repetir la palabra "_Lummus"_

Kate lo hizo y una vez que repitió la palabra, vio como de la punta de la varita salía  una pequeña llama de fuego.    A punto de gritar, Ollivander le quitó la varita de la mano, apago el fuego y la guardó en su cajita.

- Tenga señorita Kate, se que sabrá utilizarla muy bien.   Ahora podría salir de la tienda por favor, tengo que cerrar por un rato.

- Espere un momento por favor.   Muchas gracias por el obsequio señor Ollivander, pero no puedo aceptarlo, sobretodo, porque no entiendo que fue lo que acaba de suceder.

- No se preocupe señorita Kate, ya lo sabrá a su debido tiempo y ahora y me permite...

- No espere, hay algo más, ¿Podría venderme ese pequeño pedazo de papel que tiene como un mapa – le pidió Kate al señor Ollivander

Ollivander sacó del mostrador el trozo de papel y se lo dio a Kate.

- No es papel común y corriente señorita Kate, es pergamino, y este trozo en particular formó parte de uno muy antiguo.   Lléveselo también, le será de más utilidad a usted.

Después, Kate salió muy consternada de la tienda y cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a preguntarle algo al señor Ollivander, fue mucha su sorpresa al encontrarse solamente con un viejo edificio abandonado ya desde hacía ya mucho tiempo por el aspecto que tenía.

Kate, que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, salió corriendo desesperada y asustada por el callejón.   En su carrera, no pensaba en las personas que la veían correr, ni mucho menos le preocupaba que sería lo que fueran a pensar de ella.   La mente de Kate estaba llena de preguntas sin responder: ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido en la tienda?, ¿Por qué había desaparecido?, ¿Por qué el señor Ollivander le había obsequiado la varita y el pergamino?, ¿Qué era todo eso de magia y pergaminos?, ¿Por qué les serían más útiles a ella?, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?.    De pronto, cuando más rápido corría Kate, su carrera fue interrumpida bruscamente al chocar con alguien más.   Era un chico alto, delgado,  de piel blanca, ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa llena de ternura, pero que en esos momentos estaba llena de preocupación.   El chico detuvo fuertemente a Kate quien se sorprendió al verlo.

- Josua, gracias a Dios que eres tu – le dijo Kate al chico y lo abrazó fuertemente. Ese muchacho era a quien ella le había hablado por teléfono hace unas horas.

- Tranquila Kate, cálmate ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué vienes corriendo de esa manera por las calles?

- Hay mi querido Jos, no lo entenderías, al grado de que  yo no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió.

- ¿Estuviste en el callejón de nuevo, verdad?

- Sí Jos, pero...

- Pero nada, miles de veces te he dicho que no vayas sola a esos lugares.   Walter también te lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio.   Bueno y ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué venías corriendo por la calle?, ¿Te lastimaste?, ¿Alguien te hizo algo?, ¿Te asaltaron?

- Ya basta Jos, no es momento de regaños ni el sitio adecuado para responder preguntas.   Vámonos de aquí, vamos al río.

- Como tu quieras Kate.

Jos subió a su auto a Kate y salieron rumbo a la Torre de Londres.   Josua Price era el mejor amigo de Kate.   Lo conoció en la universidad y a pesar de que era un buen estudiante, un chico de buena familia y educado, al padre de Kate no le gustaba mucho la idea de que fueran amigos.    Sin embargo, para Kate, Jos era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida: era atento, divertido, valiente, enigmático y siempre estaba riendo a su lado, pero en esa ocasión, Kate estaba muy asustada.   Con lujo de detalle le contó lo ocurrido en la tienda de Ollivander durante el trayecto en el carro y terminó el relato en las riberas del río Thámesis que se encontraba justo frete a la Torre de Londres.   Sentados en la hierba, Josua escuchaba asombrado la  historia de su amiga.

- Pero es imposible Kate, yo he entrado contigo a esa tienda un par de veces y no había pasado nada.

- Si, lo sé, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, la tienda despareció y no entiendo nada de lo que Ollivander dijo

- Si eso de los magos y las varitas..., pero déjame ver ese trozo de papel

- Pergamino Jos

- Esta bien, déjame ver ese trozo de pergamino.

De su bolsa, Kate sacó el trozo de pergamino con el mapa que Ollivander le había dado y se lo entregó a Jos.

- Vaya es el del mapa – dijo Jos recostándose en la hierba – Aún recuerdo como te pusiste la primera vez que lo viste en el mostrador de la tienda.

- Si como loca, pero dime ¿Cómo te habrías puesto tú si te encuentras con algo que frecuentemente se aparece en sus sueños?

- Me convierto en su amigo – y Jos le sonrió a Kate como lo hacía justo antes de jugarle una broma.

- Es en serio Jos.

- Si discúlpame.

- Lo que más se me hace raro, es la varita.   Ollivander me dijo que pronunciara una palabra y la varita se encendió

- ¿Mentirosa?

- No, es verdad mira, (Kate sacó la varita de la mochila) la palabra era algo parecido a _"Lummus"_

Al igual que en la tienda, la varita se encendió y Jos mostró en el rostro el asombro de estarse encontrando con algo mágico.

- Vaya, eso es magia, yo quiero intentarlo.

- No puedes Jos, Ollivander dijo algo sobre que la varita me había elegido a mí y si te la doy, de seguro romperás algo.

- Esta bien, ni quien quiera tu juguete – le dijo Jos y se recostó en la hierba – Espero que se lo digas a Walter.

- ¡Estas loco!, no puedo decirle a Walter lo que ocurrió porque le dije esta mañana que no me acercaría a los muelles, y no quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría si se enterara que...

- ¡Chtss!

Jos le hizo una seña a Kate de que se callará.   Muy despacio se levantó y escuchó que algo se movía entre la hierba que estaba frente a ellos.   Muy despacio gateó hasta donde se había originado el movimiento y gritando "¡Te tengo!", saltó hasta lo que estaba provocando el ruido.       De pronto, es escuchó como  algo pesado caía al suelo y asustada por la actitud de Jos, Kate se acercó con cuidado.

- Jos, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿en dónde estas?

- Aquí Kate – respondió Jos levantándose del suelo – será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, están sucediendo cosas realmente raras.

- Pero Jos, ¿Qué fue lo que viste?, ¿Qué sucede?

- No es momento de responder preguntas, vámonos de aquí.

Jos tomo de la mano a Kate y la condujo hasta el auto.  La subió en él y una vez de haberse asegurado que  no había nada ni nadie cerca del auto, subió y condujo deprisa.   Kate lo observaba con precaución porque jamás había visto a Jos ponerse de esa manera.  Él era uno de los hombres más valientes que conocía, y verlo en ese momento, pálido como la cera, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, le hizo pensar que algo malo había ocurrido.

- Jos, por favor me estas asustando, ¿Dime que fue lo que paso ahí en las hierbas?, ¿Qué viste? y ¿A dónde vamos?.

- Vamos directamente con Walter para que le contemos lo ocurrido en el callejón y ahora en el río.

- Pero ¿no vas a decirme qué ocurrió?

- Sí Kate.   Cuando te dije que te callaras fue porque escuché que algo se estaba moviendo.   Al principio creí que era solo un perro, pero cuando salté a atraparlo, me encontré con una mujer un poco rolliza, con el cabello enmarañado y amarrado en un extraño peinado que dejaba ver unos rizos extremadamente rígidos, tenía el rostro pálido, tan blanco como la leche; estaba vestida una especie de túnica de color verde esmeralda y justo cuando caí sobre ella, desapareció sin más y yo me caí al suelo.

- ¿Una mujer con una túnica verde que desaparece?

- Si ya sé que suena muy extraño, pero eso ocurrió y tenemos que contárselo a Walter, él sabrá que hacer.

Todo el resto del camino, Kate y Jos fueron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que les había pasado.   Mientras manejaba, Jos veía en el rostro de Kate una preocupación dibujada.   Nunca antes la había visto así y no sabía que hacer, ¿cómo ayudarle?, ¿Por qué le estaban pasando todas esas cosas raras a Kate?.    Kate por su lado, estaba pensando en que ese era un mal sueño y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Kate, sin perder más tiempo se llevaron a Walter al estudio y le explicaron todo lo que había sucedido.   Kate le mostró lo que Ollivander le había dado y Walter lo examinó, sin asombrarse cuando Kate la encendió tal y como Ollivander le había enseñado.

- Creo que es momento de que te enteres de algo Kate – dijo muy serio Walter una vez que terminó de examinar los objetos de Kate – Como sabrás, no eres una chica normal, nada normal.    

- ¿A qué te refieres Walter? –le preguntó un poco asustada Kate.

- Mira Kate, tu naciste bajo una alineación de galaxias muy poco usual.   El día, la fecha,  la hora fueron claves para tu nacimiento y la muerte de tu madre al traerte a la vida te dieron un don muy especial.   Kate, es necesario que te diga que eres una bruja.

- ¡¿Qué soy qué?! – le preguntó Kate muy asombrada.

- Vamos Walter, déjate ya de bromas – le dijo sonriendo Jos.

- No es ninguna broma Jos,  ya es momento de que se entere de la verdad.

- ¿De qué verdad estas hablando Walter?- Le preguntó Kate sumamente angustiada

- Kate eres una bruja única – le dijo Walter – tienes poderes que ningún otro miembro del mundo mágico ha visto o conocido jamás.    Todas esas cosas raras que te sucedían cuando eras pequeña tienen una razón de ser, eres una persona mágica, tienes magia y puedes hacer magia.   Te hemos tenido escondida en el mundo muggle para que nuestros enemigos no puedan encontrarte y utilicen tus poderes para hacer el mal.

- ¿Mundo muggle?, ¿Enemigos? – de verdad que no entiendo de qué estás hablando.

- Te mostraré algo que tú tienes – le dijo Walter

De pronto Walter sacó de su saco una varita casi igual que la de  Kate, y de la misma manera que Ollivander y Kate lo hicieron con la suya, Walter encendió su varita.

- ¡Imposible!, - dijo Jos – Tú también tienes una de esas.

- Si, y todos los magos y brujas tienen una también.   Creo que ya llegó tu momento de regresar al mundo al que perteneces.

- Espera un momento Walter – le dijo Kate – sigo sin entender muchas cosas.

- Esta bien, creo que te tendré que explicar desde el principio.    Hace algunos años, en el mundo mágico un  mago muy poderoso estaba causando terror y acabó con muchísimos magos que intentaron detenerlo.   Su nombre era Lord Voldemort y todos pensábamos que la única persona capaz de detenerla era otro mago muy poderoso llamado Albus Dumbledore.   Sin embargo, una noche hace 19 años, Voldemort entró a la casa de unos magos de apellido Potter.   James y Lily tenían un hijo llamado Harry quien con apenas un año de edad, sobrevivió al ataque de una muy fuerte maldición que Voldemort le lanzó.    Voldemort quedó casi muerto y así lo estuvo  por 14 años hasta que regresó más fuerte e incontenible que nunca.    Se libró por 3 años y medio una de las batallas más cruentas que el mundo mágico pudo tener.   Los partidarios de Voldemort, que se hacen llamar Los mortífagos, mataban a quien se interpusiera en el camino de su señor, mientras que los magos buenos, comandados por Dumbledore, les daban batalla.    Por fin, hace año y medio, la lucha entre Voldemort y Dumbledore se realizó de frente y ambos magos se lanzaron el mismo hechizo que los dejó convertidos en una nube de humo mágico.   Voldemort, casi derrotado, está escondido desde entonces en un lugar que nadie conoce y Dumbledore también.  Los mortífagos están reunidos en lo que llamamos La Resistencia y están distribuidos por todo el Reino Unido.   

- Bueno, fin de la historia ¿No Walter? – preguntó Jos.

- Me temo que no Jos y es ahí en donde entra Kate.    El hechizo que se lanzaron Voldemort y Dumbaldore es muy potente y solamente se puede revertir con una serie de pociones y hechizos que se encuentran en el Libro Negro.   Los mortífagos están buscando el libro lo mismo que todos los que somos partidarios de Dumbledore.    La única persona en el mundo mágico y muggle que puede saber con exactitud el lugar en donde esta el libro eres tú Kate, es por eso que desde que naciste, el Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería me encomendó la labor de  cuidarte y de asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo de los mortífagos.   Ahora que están tras de ti, debes de tener mucho cuidado de los lugares a donde vayas y que visites, porque así como la mujer que los espiaba en el río, puede haber muchísimos más que quieran secuestrarte y obligarte a  ayudarlos a que Voldemort regrese.

Walter terminó su relato.   De pronto, Kate lo vio más agotado que nunca y se sintió mal por él.

- Vaya que si he sido una niña muy mala contigo Walter – le dijo Kate y lo abrazó muy fuerte – no sabía todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- ¿Eso significa que me crees, Kate? – preguntó asombrado Walter

- Me cuesta aún trabajo entender muchas cosas, pero creo que con el tiempo, tú podrás ayudarme a entenderlo.

- ¡Wow!, siempre supe que eres especial Kate, pero no sabía que tanto – le dijo Jos – Yo también te voy a cuidar de aquellos que quieran hacerte daño.

- Por el momento Jos, serás de mucha ayuda si el señor Britter no te encuentra aquí, sabes que eso le molestaría mucho y ha sido un día demasiado largo para que termine con un regaño del señor.

- ¡Mi padre! – dijo Kate – ¿mi padre sabe algo de esto?

- No, no sabe nada Kate – respondió Walter – y siéndote sincero, dudo mucho que  si se lo cuentas vaya a creerte.

- Kate, creo que mejor me voy, - le dijo Jos – Walter tiene razón, será mejor que descanses y que tu adorable padre no me encuentre aquí.

- Jos, antes debo de pedirte un gran favor – le dijo Walter – no es normal que un muggle se entere de todo esto, así que como ya estoy viejo, quiero que me ayudes a cuidar a Kate mientras yo no pueda hacerlo.

- Con todo gusto te ayudo si primero me dices ¿Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó Jos

- ¿Muggle?, eso significa que eres una persona no mágica Jos – respondió Walter.

- Ahora si, yo te ayudo a cuidar a este torbellino – y miró a Kate – Bueno, Me voy.

- Muchas gracias por todo Josua, te acompaño – le dijo Kate

- Pero Kate, tú deberías de subir a dormir ya – le recordó Walter

- No me tardo Walter, además se lo merece.   Se ha portado muy bien el día de hoy.

Kate y Jos salieron del estudio y se dirigieron a la puerta.   Jos miraba a Kate de una manera muy especial.

- Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy Jos, nunca lo olvidaré.

- Más te vale que no mi brujita y no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré de todos los que quieran secuestrarte.

- Hasta mañana Jos.

- Hasta Luego Kate.

Jos caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, subió a su auto y se fue.   Kate subió a su recámara y le pidió a Walter que nadie la molestara.   Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.  Por fin sabía por qué era tan diferente a las demás chicas y por qué le habían pasado cosas tan raras cuando era pequeña.   En cierta ocasión cuando tenía 5 años, en una clase, había hecho que a la bolsa de la maestra le salieran pies y manos y saliera corriendo por la puerta del salón.     También podía adivinar que era lo que vendría en los exámenes y algo que le había ocurrido a ultimas fechas era que podía  detener el tiempo por tres segundos si ponía mucho empeño en hacerlo.

Mientras se ponía el piyama para dormir, Kate pensaba en las otras muchas cosas que podría hacer cuando descubriera cuáles eran todos sus poderes y en todo lo que iba a aprender con Walter.   Ahora entendía por qué Ollivander le había obsequiado su varita y el mapa en el pergamino tal vez sería parte del mapa original del lugar que tenía el Libro Negro.  Ahora muchas cosas encajaban pero surgían más dudas.   Si ella iba a ayudar a que Voldemort no regresara, tendría que aprender conjuros, hechizos, pociones y cosas así y sobre todo, tendría que saber cómo lo habían destruido antes y entonces recordó.

- Harry Potter, ese chico lo venció antes   Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que saber cómo le hizo para hacerlo, debería de ser un mago muy poderoso, pero ¿por qué no había vencido de nuevo a Voldemort?, ¿por qué había sido Dumbledore?, ¿Dónde estaba Harry Potter?    La única manera de saberlo, era encontrando a Harry, a ese tal Harry.

Kate se metió en la cama para tratar de dormir, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde el jardín de enfrente.  Soñó que se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo frente a una casa muy grande y lúgubre.   Quería entrar, pero no sabía si debería hacerlo o no.   De pronto, un chico se asomó por una de las ventanas del piso de arriba.   Bajó y abrió la puerta.   Caminó hasta donde estaba Kate, la miró y le dijo:

- ¿Eres tú la bruja muggle?

- ¿Eres tú Harry Potter? – le respondió Kate

El chico le sonrió y Kate se sintió aliviada.

- Gracias por venir, no sabíamos donde buscarte – le dijo Harry

- Gracias por esperarme, no sabía como encontrarte – y le sonrió Kate.

En ese momento, Harry despertó a muchos kilómetros de la casa de Kate, en la casa de su padrino Sirius Black, a mitad de la noche, pensando: "Falta poco, ella ya está por llegar".


	4. El oráculo de Delfos

Hola de nuevo a todos... espero que esta loca historia les siga gustando y ya saben, dejen sus reviews...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El oráculo de Delfos  
  
Después de que Harry tuvo el sueño con esa extraña chica no pudo dormir más. Caminó dentro de su habitación que era un cuarto bastante grande con un estante de libros, su baúl de Hogwarts en donde guardaba algunos recuerdos y asuntos importantes, una gran cama, un escritorio de madera con un tintero y algunos retratos que le sonreían cuando se acercaba, un buró con una lámpara, tres cuadros en las paredes: uno de un hermoso paisaje en el que se encontraba el castillo de Hogwarts, otro en donde estaba el retrato de una sirena que en esos momentos dormía y uno más que era una fotografía de sus padres.  
  
Harry se acercó hasta la ventana que estaba abierta por si Hedwig, su lechuza blanca, llegaba con alguna noticia de alguien. Miró por la ventana hacia el pequeño pueblo en donde vivían. A Sirius, a pesar de tener mucho dinero, nunca le habían gustado mucho los lujos, por lo que vivía en ese pequeño pueblo desde que se había iniciado la batalla con Voldemort hacía ya 3 años y medio. Harry pensó en la cantidad de magos que habían muerto por la culpa de Voldemort y sintió como la rabia le invadía las venas del cuerpo. La bruja muggle, - pensaba Harry - tengo que encontrarla antes de que los mortífagos lo hagan y regrese Voldemort. Hay que ir al oráculo de Delfos pero, ¿Sólo o con los chicos?  
  
Harry siguió mirando hacia las casas del pueblo, pensando en la bruja que tenía que encontrar, cómo iba a hacer para encontrarla y si era la chica con la que había soñado.  
  
Cuando ya había amanecido, Harry se alistó y bajó a tomar el desayuno con Sirius. Al llegar al comedor, su padrino ya estaba sentado, tomando una tasa de café y leía algunos artículos de "El profeta". Harry le dio los buenos días y se acercó a la estufa a intentar preparar algo. Dobby dijo que tu desayuno favorito ya estaba preparándose Harry, que te sirvieras por favor - le dijo Sirius sin dejar de leer. Ese pequeño elfo jamás va a entender que no es necesario que nos ayude en las tareas domésticas - replicó Harry Ya conoces a Dobby, cuando quiere hacer algo, nada lo detiene ¿Hay algo nuevo en "El profeta" Sirius? ¿Sobre las Resistencias?, nada, parece que el señor Weasley no quiere que nadie se entere. Y hace bien en no provocar en pánico entre los habitantes del mundo mágico. Harry, ¿No te ves bien? - le dijo Sirius mirándolo por primera vez desde que había bajado a desayunar. Es solo que tuve una mala noche Sirius - le respondió Harry que ya se había sentado a desayunar. Recuerda que tienes que ir a ver al oráculo de Delfos, no creo que la persona que estén buscando se vaya a topar con ustedes por casualidad. Tenemos pensado ir el día de hoy, de hecho, Ron, Neville y Hermione ya no tardarán en llegar. Me dará gusto ver a los chicos de nuevo. Desde que están buscando a las resistencias, casi no tengo tiempo de verlos, con trabajos te veo a ti Harry. Y así será por mucho tiempo, nosotros no descansaremos hasta que Voldemort haya desaparecido por fin de la faz de la tierra, así que mientras no podamos vencerlo, creo que me verás cada vez menos Sirius - le dijo Harry a tono de broma. Si, te vas a comportar como cuando estabas con Cho, ahí si que costaba trabajo comunicarse contigo - Sirius vio el rostro de tristeza de Harry - lo lamento Harry, no sabía que aún no te recuperas por completo de eso. No te preocupes Sirius, tarde o temprano pasará. Además con tanto trabajo, me distraigo y se me olvida todo por un rato. Oye, voy a darte un mal consejo. ¿Por qué no te das un tiempo para visitar a Ginny Weasley?, ella es una buena chica y se ve que te quiere mucho Hay Sirius, Ginny es mi amiga, no creo que algún día yo... Harry, solo te pido que te des una oportunidad. No siempre va a irte mal en la vida y aunque ahora tenemos muchos problemas en el ministerio, no quiero que cuando por fin destruyas a Voldemort, vayas a quedarte soltero. A tu padre siempre le ilusionó la idea de tener nietos. Sirius ¿Qué le puso Dobby a tu café?, creo que se le pasó de azúcar - le sonrió Harry  
  
Sirius iba a contestarle cuando un chisporroteo de fuego se escuchó en la chimenea que estaba encendida en la sala de la casa. Sirius y Harry se levantaron deprisa y se dirigieron hacia la sala en donde pudieron notar que de las llamas que estaban de color azul, salía la cabeza de Arhtur Wesley. Buenos días Sirius, Harry, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante. No Arthur, no te preocupes, solamente una pequeña charla mañanera - le respondió Sirius. Menos mal - dijo Arthur Weasley - saben, es necesario que vayan al ministerio a que reciban información reciente de los casos de las desapariciones. De acuerdo, en este momento salimos para allá.  
  
Harry y Sirius utilizaron la transportación para llegar al ministerio. Aparecieron en el recibidor en donde la buja que lo atendía le dio indicaciones: a Sirius de que fuera a la sala de juntas y a Harry de que se dirigiera a la oficina de su departamento. Harry y Sirius se miraron extrañados pero siguieron las órdenes que la bruja les dio.  
  
Harry caminó por el pequeño pasillo que lo llevaba a la oficina de Ginny, y sonrió al pensar lo que hacía unos momentos, Sirius y él habían estado charlando. "¿Ginny y yo juntos?, ¡Pero que ideas se le ocurren a mi padrino!". Toco a la puerta y la dulce voz de Ginny le dijo que pasara. A pesar de que Ginny era una chica sumamente linda y atractiva, Harry nunca se había fijado en ella como mujer, para él era solamente una amiga y la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo ese día en cuando entró por la puerta para saludar a Ginny como lo hacía siempre, y tal vez por la influencia que tuvo la plática con Sirius, no pudo evitar ver lo hermosa que se había puesto con los años. Buenos días Harry, me da gusto que hayas venido rápido. Tenemos nuevas pistas que nos dieron los informantes del señor Black sobre los lugares en donde se pueden encontrar las resistencias de "Azael" y "Magos Tenebrosos". Tengo la idea de que una vez que estas dos hayan caído, las demás se vendrán abajo automáticamente, así que es necesario que revisemos estas pistas antes de que se vayan a Grecia a consultar al oráculo para que después... ¿Harry me estas poniendo atención? ¿He?, si Ginny, claro que te estoy poniendo atención - le contestó Harry un poco turbado porque durante todo ese tiempo había estado observando a Ginny. Bueno, mira, estos son algunos de los lugares - Ginny le mostró un mapa a Harry y se acercó un poco más a él para poder explicarle bien.  
  
Mientras Ginny hablaba de las pistas que habían encontrado y de todos los descubrimientos que habían hecho recientemente los espías mágicos, Harry no le ponía mucha atención. Desde que había entrado a la oficina de Ginny, como si Sirius le hubiera puesto un hechizo en los ojos, Harry no había podido dejar de mirarla. Era una chica realmente hermosa: alta, delgada, con el cabello de fuego recogido en una cola de caballo, unos lentes sin armazón que dejaban ver sus ojos color miel que tantas veces habían bajado la mirada cuando Harry los miraba, llevaba puesta una túnica color canela que hacía juego perfecto con el cabello y su piel blanca. Harry también notó que tenía unas manos sumamente delicadas y finas con un anillo en el dedo cordial de la mano derecha con forma de una margarita que combinaban con unos aretes y un dije al cuello con la misma figura. Harry pensó que había estado ciego por no haberse dado cuenta que Ginny ya no era más aquella chica tímida que vio por primera vez hacía ya 9 años cuando llegó al anden 9 ¾ en su primer año para Hogwarts. ¿Harry, por qué me estas viendo de esa manera tan extraña? - le preguntó Ginny al sentir las intensas miradas que Harry le dirigía y Harry notó que se veía más linda con el color nacarado en las mejillas. Discúlpame por favor Ginny, es solo que, bueno, estaba notando que has crecido mucho desde la primera vez que te vi - le respondió Harry un poco apenado ¡Ah!, bueno, creo que todos debemos de crecer y madurar ¿No Harry? - Ginny le sonrió a Harry y él sintió un vacío en el estómago que ya había experimentado hacía mucho tiempo y recordó que no era de hambre. Si, la verdad es que con todos estos problemas que Voldemort - y Ginny se estremeció - nos ha estado causando, no hay tiempo de nada. Bueno Harry, te entiendo perfectamente, sé bien que tu trabajo como auror no te permite muchas cosas. Aunque es imperdonable que no me diera cuenta de lo linda que te has puesto.  
  
Una vez que Harry terminó de decir la última frase la miró profundamente y Ginny se mostró diferente a otras ocasiones. En lugar de bajar la mirada como siempre lo hacía, lo miró ella también y se hubieran quedado así por mucho más tiempo si no es por la llegada de los otros miembros de la hermandad.  
  
Ron y Hermione notaron una actitud diferente entre Harry y Ginny pero no hicieron ningún comentario, aunque Ron se quedó un poco inquieto. Sin embargo, quien mostró mayor enojo fue Neville, que estaba un poco enamorado de Ginny.  
  
Ginny explicó rápidamente a los otros miembros de la hermandad las pistas y Harry aprovechó para ahora si poner atención a la nueva información. Después se despidieron pusieron en marcha la aparición hacía el oráculo de Delfos. Harry fue el último en irse porque quería despedirse de Ginny. Gracias por tu ayuda Ginny, no sabes lo importante que eres para la hermandad - le dijo Harry Solo hago mi trabajo, demás de que era la única manera de poder estar cerca de ustedes, no me gustaba la idea de dejar de verlos por mucho tiempo - y Ginny se sonrojó de nuevo. Sabes algo Ginny, el rojo definitivamente te queda, sobre todo cuando está en tus mejillas - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa muy extraña y desapareció.  
  
Ginny se quedó de pronto sola en la habitación, feliz por lo que Harry le había dicho y pensando qué era lo que le había pasado para que le dijera todo lo que conversaron.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry y los demás aurores ya estaban camino al oráculo. Se habían aparecido en las laderas del monte Parnaso, frente a un camino que en la antigüedad estaba alineado por las casas de los ricos de la ciudad, pero que ahora, solamente tenía unas cuantas ruinas. Subieron la ladera sin hablar porque tenían que llegar hasta el templo sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra y al llegar a la cúspide, encontraron las ruinas del antiguo templo. Era un gran círculo de piedra que tenía restos de las 20 columnas que antes lo sostenían, de las cuales, solamente están de pie tres. Al centro estaba un montículo de piedra que parecía ser el altar y fue ahí en donde Harry sacó la varita y dio un leve toque en una roca rectangular que tenía unas pequeñas manchas doradas incrustadas. Después del toque, empezó a sentirse un movimiento bajo los pies de los cuatro aurores que estaban sin inmutarse. Luego, una gran luz dorada los cubrió a cada uno y automáticamente desaparecieron. Se sentía como si fueran viajando dentro de un remolino; podían verse luces de todos colores girando alrededor de ellos y daban vueltas en círculo. De pronto, todo se detuvo y se encontraron dentro del mismo templo, pero ya restaurado y frente a ellos, una mujer de edad ya grande, con el pelo cubierto de canas y que estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados frente a ellos les dio la bienvenida. Yo soy la respuesta a sus dudas. Soy la luz del hombre y el medio sagrado por el que los dioses les envían sus sabias decisiones. Solo expongan sus dudas y yo las contestaré - dijo con una voz dura y ronca, la mujer. Muy bien, entonces te preguntaremos - dijo Ron - Harry, es toda tuya. Dime Harry, ¿quieres saber cómo encontrar a la bruja muggle? - le preguntó la mujer. Así es. Quiero terminar con esta guerra lo más pronto posible - respondió Harry. Entonces, solo descifra este pequeño acertijo. "En donde los gritos se escuchan sin que existan, en donde las arpías se esconde del mundo; donde las escobas y la mantequilla son una, ahí encontrarás a quien buscan."  
  
Una vez que la señora dejó de hablar, vieron como de nuevo aparecía el remolino de luces y de pronto se encontraban otra vez en las ruinas a las que habían llegado antes que de Harry realizara el toque a la piedra. Ron, Hermione y Neville se miraron sorprendidos y con voz de alarma y duda, Ron preguntó: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe en dónde está Harry? No Ron, creo que se quedó más tiempo con el oráculo - le respondió Hermione ¿Y para qué, para preguntar quien será su próxima pareja? - preguntó Neville algo molesto. Tranquilo Neville, nosotros también notamos la extraña actitud entre Ginny y Harry, pero no creo que haya de qué preocuparse - le dijo Hermione. Eso espero yo también - dijo Ron - aguardemos a que regrese.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que aún seguía frente a la vieja mujer y se extraño de que sus demás compañeros no estuvieran ahí. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué no viajé con los demás? Es muy simple - le respondió la señora - aún no terminas de decirme tus dudas. ¿Mis dudas?, lo único que quiero en este momento es poder encontrar a la bruja que sabe en dónde está el Libro Negro para poder ayudar a Dumbledore y destruir a quien me quitó a mis padres para siempre. Ese odio que tienes guardado, puede llevarte del lado oscuro de la magia. Debes de tener cuidado con tus emociones y es necesario que sepas que muy pronto tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas dificultades que afectarán tu vida para siempre. La primera tienes que aceptarla, es tu responsabilidad. Para la segunda debes elegir entre lo que es bueno para ti o lo mejor para la humanidad y en la tercera, solo deja que tu corazón tome la decisión por ti.  
  
Después de haber dicho esto, Harry se vio envuelto en un gran remolino de colores que lo devolvió a donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos. ¿Por qué te quedaste allá abajo Harry?- le preguntó Ron El oráculo me dijo que aún no terminaba de decirme mi futuro -respondió Harry ¿No creerás en las predicciones sobre el futuro después de las magníficas clases de adivinación que tuvimos en la escuela, verdad? - dijo Hermione Además acuérdate de que la profesora Trelawney todos los años te predijo la muerte y mírate, ya vas a cumplir 20 años - le dijo Neville - no creo que sea muy bueno confiar en lo que el oráculo diga sobre el futuro. Pero sobre la bruja, es necesario que confiemos en lo que nos ha dicho. Es la única pista que tenemos - dijo Ron. No se preocupen por mi futuro y mejor regresemos al ministerio para resolver el acertijo o ir a buscar a las resistencias. No me gusta estar aquí - dijo Harry  
  
Así, los cuatro chicos bajaron de la colina y una vez que se encontraban en el lugar en donde habían aparecido hacia unas horas, regresaron al ministerio utilizando la aparición.  
  
Al estar de vuelta en el ministerio, Harry de sorprendió al notar las enormes ganas que tenía de ver a Ginny de nuevo pero como estaba primero el trabajo, se limitó solamente a poner atención al acertijo que les había dado el oráculo y que se suponía, les daba el paradero de la bruja que necesitaban. Sin embargo, estaba seriamente pensando en hacerle caso a la recomendación que Sirius le había dado en la mañana. ¿Así que tenemos que buscar un lugar que haya gritos sin que nadie los oiga? - mencionó Ron - tal vez sea necesario que vayamos a algún bosque, ahí no se escuchan los gritos. Claro que no Ron - le dijo Ginny - lo que tenemos que buscar es el lugar en donde las escobas tienen mantequilla. Tal vez sea en una tienda de dulces. Si, Ginny tiene toda la razón - afirmó Neville Yo no lo creo así Ginny - le dijo Hermione - es tan sencillo y tan difícil de adivinar, que sinceramente creo que la respuesta está muy cerca, pero no sabemos dónde. Yo creo que los primeros lugares que tenemos que buscar son donde se escondan las arpías - comentó Harry - ¿En qué lugar del mundo mágico se encuentran más arpías que en ningún otro? Muy bien. En el mundo mágico solamente hay un lugar que tiene una alta población de arpías por ser el único lugar que no está en contacto con los muggles - dijo Ginny sacando un mapa de pergamino - y ese es Hogsmeade. ¿Hogsmeade?. Ese es un buen lugar pero para comprar golosinas - dijo Neville Y también para platicar un rato en las tres escobas tomando una rica cerveza de mantequilla que tanta falta nos hace en estos momentos - dijo Ron. ¿Las tres escobas?, ¿Cervezas de mantequilla? - decía Harry en voz baja - escobas, mantequilla; escobas mantequilla; escobas mantequilla, ¡claro es creo que lo tengo! ¿De verdad? - preguntó Hermione extrañada de no haber sido ella quien encontrara la respuesta. Es simple - dijo Harry - díganme en qué lugar está las "Tres escobas" En Hogsmeade, - dijeron todos en coro. Y ¿Cuál es la bebida más vendida en "Las Tres escobas"? - preguntó de nuevo Harry Pues la cerveza de mantequilla, - le respondió Ron. Muy bien amigo. Ahora díganme, cuál es el edifico de espantos más famoso en el mundo Mágico La casa de los gritos - le dijo Hermione. Pues con eso es más que suficiente - dijo satisfecho Harry - de ahí obtendremos la respuesta que es muy fácil. El oráculo dijo que buscáramos en el lugar en donde había gritos que no se escuchaban, pues bueno, en la casa de los gritos, no hay gritos desde que el profesor Lupin se convertía en lobo y lo encerraban ahí. Así que ahí hay gritos que no se escuchan porque la casa se llama "Casa de los gritos" y desde hace años que no se escuchan. ¡Claro!, - dijo Hermione - Y en "Las Tres Escobas", hay escobas y hay mantequilla, por lo que nos queda, la escobas y la mantequilla son una., y por su puesto, es el sitio ideal para que las arpías se escondan de los muggles - dijo Ron. Pues bien, ya tenemos el lugar en donde se aparecerá la bruja muggle - comentó Ginny - ahora solo tenemos que decidir quién de nosotros irá a cuidar Hogsmeade para detectarla. Yo propongo que vaya Harry a buscarla - dijo Neville - de todos nosotros, es el de mayor experiencia. Un momento Neville - respondió Harry - eso no es cierto. Todos tenemos el mismo grado de experiencia, así que no me vengas con tus locas ideas y mejor decidámoslo de otra manera. ¡Tengo una idea! - dijo Hermione - aunque es muy al estilo muggle. No importa Hermione, dinos cuál es tu idea - dijo Ron En un volado lo decidiremos - le respondió Hermione ¿Volado? - contestaron Ron, Neville y Ginny Si, un volado es un juego que tienen los muggles para resolver este tipo de problemas. Se juega entre dos personas o más, utilizan una moneda y la lanzan al aire mientras se pide cara o cruz Quien acierte gana y así se van descartando a los jugadores hasta que quede uno que será quien vaya a buscar a la bruja a Hogsmeade - explicó Harry - Así, todos compartimos la responsabilidad. Yo creo que lo mejor es que vayan los cuatro a Hogsmeade a buscarla y se vayan turnando. Así la encuentran más rápido - dijo Ginny Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, aunque implique tener que viajar por algún tiempo - dijo Ron No importa, creo que lo que dijo Ginny está mejor, así que nos vamos los cuatro a Hogsmeade - dijo Hermione. Muy bien. Entonces a empacar los cuatro y que tengan un bien viaje - dijo Ginny - Harry, ¿Me permites un segundo?, tengo un recado para ti ¿Para mí? - dijo sorprendido Harry - esta bien Ginny. Chicos, será mejor que se vayan y nos vemos mañana a las 6:00 de la mañana en mi casa. Como tú quieras Harry - dijo Ron  
  
Los tres magos se despidieron de Harry y Ginny y a pesar de que Neville estaba sumamente molesto, no se atrevió a decir nada. Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos de nuevo en la oficina.  
  
Bueno Harry toma - y Ginny le entregó un sobre amarillo - dentro está tu recado. ¿Y por qué no me lo diste cuando estaban los chicos? Porque Ron te iba a pedir que se lo mostraras y la verdad, no quiero que mi hermano lo vea - respondió Ginny muy apenada - y ahora ya vete porque mañana inicias el viaje Harry. Muchas gracias Ginny. Nos vemos pronto. Hasta luego Harry  
  
Harry saló de la oficina y se apareció en casa. Ya en ella y sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea, Harry abrió el sobre que Ginny le había entregado momentos antes.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Sabes, si estas leyendo esto es porque te irás a buscar a "la bruja muggle" como Ron le dice y estarás lejos de casa por un tiempo en lo que logras encontrarla, así que solo te diré algo que no podría decirte frente a los demás miembros de la hermandad. Mucha suerte Harry y recuerda que el destino de todo el mundo mágico siempre ha pendido de ti. No quiero que sigas triste por lo que sucedió con Cho porque no soporto verte así, además, si alguien se va de tu vida es porque pronto encontrarás a alguien mejor. Éxito y espero que regreses pronto. Confío en ti  
  
Te quiere y te extrañará  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
Al terminar de leer la carta, Harry sintió que haría su mayor esfuerzo por encontrar a esa bruja para no defraudar la confianza que Ginny y todo el mundo mágico tenía puesta en él. Juro por todos aquellos que han muerto tratando de vencer a Voldemort que esta vez, no saldrá vivo.  
  
Y después de decir esto, Harry subió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para el viaje a Hogsmeade. 


	5. Un encuentro Necesario

Holas y que gusto tenerlos de nuevo aqui... : 

     Espero que continúen leyendo esta historia que realmente está de  locura... y por favor, déjenme sus comentarios.... no se Olviden de leer "Los Sueños de un Dragón" otro fanfic que muchas quieren que continue.. así que si no lo han leido, que esperan, vayan ya...

Andrea

Un encuentro necesario 

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde que Kate se había enterado de su origen.   No le había contado nada a Walter de ese extraño sueño que tenía desde entonces; de  aquel chico  que se aparecía en él con el nombre de Harry Potter y que tanto la protegía.   Kate pasaba todo el día ocupada aprendiendo hechizos, pociones, conjuros, adivinación, propiedades de las plantas, defensa contra las artes oscuras y todo aquello que Walter le enseñaba.   Junto a ella, aprendiendo también, estaba Jos que, aunque era un muggle, hacía todo lo posible por aprender y se sorprendía al igual que Walter, de lo rápido que aprendía Kate sobre magia.

Una tarde, mientras Kate practicaba con algunas arañas las maldiciones imperdonables,  una rata pasó cerca de la puerta del sótano en donde practicaban todos los días.

- _¡Crucio!_ – gritó Kate, mientras la araña se retorcía de dolor – mira Walter, creo que ya lo logré, aunque sigo sin entender por qué tengo que aprender estas maldiciones que tanto mal hacen a la gente.

- Porque si vas a enfrentarte a los mortífagos, es necesario que sepas como defenderte, no quiero que  vayan a lastimarte – respondió Walter.

- No te preocupes Walter, yo la cuido – dijo Jos – si tuviera también una varita mágica, sería capaz de hacer todos los hechizos que tú y Kate hacen, pero no me la dan.

- Entiende que no eres mago Josua, no podemos dártela – dijo Walter – si así ya me estoy arriesgando demasiado permitiéndote estar presente en el entrenamiento.

- Si, ya entendí Walter, guardo silencio y no digo nada más, sólo observo – dijo Jos un poco decepcionado.

- Oye Walter, ¿Podría practicar la maldición _Imperius_ con Josua?, tal vez él si me obedezca – dijo Kate sonriendo.

- Gracias por la ayuda Kate, de verdad que la necesito – sonrió a su vez Jos.

- No lo creo necesario Kate, ya dominas las tres maldiciones a la perfección, aunque necesitarás más poder si intentas lanzarla a otro mago –dijo Walter – mejor hablemos un poco de la magia y los lugares mágicos

Walter, Kate y Josua tomaron asiento en el piso del sótano, los dos últimos escucharon con atención todo lo que Walter les contaba.    En esa ocasión, Walter les habló sobre el único lugar en donde solamente vivían magos y brujos, al único pueblo netamente mágico del Reino Unido.   Hogsmeade.

Walter les habló sobre todo lo que había en Hogsmeade: desde la famosísima "casa de los gritos", hasta la tienda de bromas de Zonko.    Walter les explicó como llegar hasta allá, las rutas secretas y las contraseñas para entrar a Hogsmeade.   También le explico 12 veces seguidas a Jos, por qué no podría ver absolutamente nada del pueblo ni mucho menos del castillo de Hogwarts. Jos se quedó tan desilusionado que estaba a punto de irse cuando inició la charla sobre la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña.    

Kate estaba recordando junto con Walter todo lo que había aprendido sobre el mundo mágico en los últimos días: desde el nombre del actual ministro de magia, hasta las tres maldiciones imperdonables.   Y mientras Jos sonreía al ver que con éxito, Kate había logrado hacer las tres maldiciones, Walter se levantó de pronto de su lugar e indicó con una seña a los chicos que guardaran silencio.    Walter se dirigió hacia  un rincón del sótano, al lado derecho de las escaleras y lanzó la maldición _Imperius_.   Enseguida, del oscuro rincón, salió un hombre pequeño, viejo y gordo; no tenía cabello en la cabeza y obedecía a todo lo que Walter le decía.   Kate y Jos se quedaron asombrados, porque ellos no habían escuchado nada y se acercaron con cuidado hasta donde estaba Walter con el hombre.    Walter le ordenó  que se sentara en el suelo y le dijera quien lo había mandado hasta ese lugar, sin embargo, un chorro de luz amarilla rompió el maleficio y mandó a volar a Walter hasta el otro lado de la habitación.   Jos y Kate miraron hasta el lugar de donde había provenido el nuevo chorro de luz y vieron salir a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ya grandes de edad.   El hombre era alto y fornido, con enormes ojeras bajo los ojos de color gris que aparentaban no haber dormido en muchos días; por su parte la mujer era un poco rolliza, con el cabello enmarañado y con unos rizos extremadamente rígidos, tenía el rostro pálido y en él sobresalían unas fuertes mandíbulas que la hacían parecer un perro viejo.   Ambos magos estaban vestidos con túnicas extremadamente viejas y sujetaban las varitas en dirección a ellos.  Caminaron muy lentamente hasta donde los chicos se encontraban y sin pensarlo dos veces, Kate lanzó la maldición _cruciatus_ en contra de la mujer.    El otro mago rió muy fuerte y el sonido de sus carcajadas retumbó por todo el sótano.  La mujer quedó en el piso, aullando de dolor, mientras que el otro seguía caminando hasta ellos.    De pronto, Jos escuchó la voz de Walter que lo llamaba y al darse la vuelta, vio que el primer mago que habían encontrado estaba incorporándose de nuevo, así que le soltó un par de golpes que lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.     Mientras, Walter ya se había puesto de pie y apuntaba con su varita directamente hasta donde estaba el otro mago.    Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo la maldición _cruciatus_ y al salir los chorros de luz de las puntas de las varitas, chocaron en el aire y la energía se dispersó por todo el sótano.

Kate y Jos estaban sumamente asustados.   Kate no dejaba de vigilar a la bruja que estaba en el suelo inconsciente, al igual que Jos al otro mago que él había golpeado.   Mientras tanto, Walter observaba con malos ojos al mago que solamente caminaba y se reía de él.    Nuevamente se lanzaron la maldición _cruciatus_, pero en esta ocasión, el chorro de luz fue más fuerte del lado del mago malo y Walter cayó vencido por el dolor que esta maldición causaba.    Entre su delirio de dolor, le gritó a Jos que sacara a Kate de ahí y la llevara a un lugar seguro, que la cuidara y que él estaría bien.    Kate luchó desesperada contra Jos porque no quería dejar a Walter solo, ella le quería ayudar, mientras que Jos, solamente seguía las órdenes que Walter le había dado.   Al subir corriendo por las escaleras, Kate alcanzó a escuchar la voz del mago malo que gritaba algo que no hubiese querido aprender jamás.   El grito de _Avada Kedavra_ resonó en toda la casa y Kate se quedó paralizada ahogando un grito de terror.  Jos, que ya sabía el significado de esas palabras, solo la abrazó y la llevó corriendo hasta su auto en el que arrancaron a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, la escena que había en el sótano era indescriptible.   En el suelo yacía el cuerpo del mago que había sido encargado de cuidar a la pequeña Kate desde el día de su nacimiento.   Los tres magos, ya de pie, desaparecieron y aparecieron nuevamente en la sala central de la resistencia de Azael.    Las cuatro mesas estaban vacías y en cuanto llegaron, tanto Rita como Colagusano se sentaron con visibles síntomas de dolor, sin embargo, Macnair, seguía con el mismo rostro de inapacible.   Malfoy salió a su encuentro y les regañó severamente.

- Ya tranquilízate mi querido Draco, al menos, Macnair mató al guardián de esa bruja – le dijo Rita – creo que no todo fue en vano.

- ¡Es que acaso eres tan estúpida que no lo entiendes Skeeter!, la misión era traer a la bruja, no matar al guardián.   El amo estará muy molesto con ustedes – le grito Malfoy.

- Pero Rita tiene razón, no todo fue en vano Malfoy además ...

- ¡Silencio Colagusano! – Interrumpió Malfoy – lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es averiguar a dónde demonios se fue la bruja.    Macnair, espero que pueda encargártelo a ti.

- Si Malfoy – respondió Macnair sin señal en el rostro – Yo la encontraré.

- Muy bien, y en cuanto lo hagas,  avísame.   Creo que esto tendré que hacerlo yo mismo – concluyó Malfoy.

Después de decir esto, Malfoy y Macnair salieron de la sala de la resistencia por puertas diferentes, mientras que Rita y Colagusano se quedaron a recuperarse de los ataques sufridos.  

Kate lloraba sin parar en el auto.   Jos manejaba por la carretera entre bosques y barrancas profundas sin saber que decirle.    En algunos momentos Kate se quedaba callada, queriendo entender todo lo que había pasado y enseguida, soltaba un llanto lleno de amargura, tristeza y desesperación.   Jos, que solamente la había subido al auto y había arrancado, al principio no sabía en qué lugar Kate estaría más segura, ya más adelante había tomado la decisión de llevarla a Hogsmeade, el problema era que él solo podía llegar hasta una parte del camino porque por ser muggle, no vería lo demás y si Kate no se recuperaba, jamás podrían llegar a un lugar seguro.    Jos vio un claro en la carretera y detuvo el auto.   Kate se contuvo un poco y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué sucede Jos?, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

- No puedes continuar así.    Walter dio su vida para que tú pudieras cumplir con la misión que  te han encomendado.   Además sabes perfectamente que no me gusta verte llorar así.

- Pero Jos, Walter está muerto – y Kate aumentó el llanto - ¿Cómo no quieres que sufra cuando alguien tan cercano a mi se ha ido?

- Exactamente Kate, se ha ido, ya no esta con nosotros, a menos que sigas todas sus enseñanzas y consejos y cumplas con lo que él te pidió.   Ahora más que nunca tienes que sacar fuerzas de tu valentía y vencer a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos porque ellos fueron los que te quitaron a Walter ¿Es tan difícil de entender Kate?

- Sabes, tienes mucha razón Josua – dijo Kate limpiándose las lágrimas – tengo que ser fuerte por Walter y todos aquellos que dependen de mí.  No puedo permitir que Voldemort gane.   Tengo que encontrar a Harry Potter.

- ¿Harry Potter?, ¿el chico que derrotó a Voldemort hace 19 años?

- Sí.   Desde hace tiempo he estado soñando con él y tengo la idea de que muy pronto podré encontrarlo.

- Muy bien Kate, entonces ¿por dónde empezamos la búsqueda?

- En el único lugar que sé que está lleno de brujas y magos; en Hogsmeade

- A la orden mi brujita, directo a Hogsmeade, pero tú me dices por dónde está.

- Claro Jos. Y muchas gracias por todo.

- Sabes que para mí es un placer ayudarte y estar contigo, además es un favor que le hago a Walter.   Bueno, Vámonos 

El carro de Jos arrancó nuevamente y salió rumbo a la carretera.  Kate le iba diciendo qué caminos y qué veredas tenía que seguir.    Sin embargo, aunque parecía muy tranquila y segura de lo que estaba haciendo, Kate solo tenía un pensamiento en la mente: Encontrar a Harry Potter y destruir de una vez por todas a aquel mago tenebroso que le había quitado a uno de sus mejores amigos.   Josua podía ver que en Kate se había completado una transformación y tenía miedo de lo que su amiga pudiera hacer.

La noche cayó con su negro manto sobre el pequeño auto y los dos chicos.   Después de muchas horas en el carro y al término de un camino de  tierra, totalmente fuera de los mapas, el auto se detuvo frente a un letrero de "Fin del camino".    Kate y Jos salieron del auto a contemplar los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaban a los árboles de aquellos bosques.   Jos solamente veía árboles y montañas lejanas, mientras que Kate estaba extasiada con el paisaje.

- ¡Santo Dios!, es hermoso, como un sueño.   Le hubiera gustado mucho a Walter.

- Vamos Kate, son solo árboles

Kate lo miró extrañada y luego le sonrió como a un pequeño niño al que van a decirle la respuesta de  una pregunta difícil y que no sabe qué contestar.

- Ahora entiendo lo que Walter decía.   No puedes ver Hogsmeade porque eres un muggle – le sonrío Kate cariñosamente

- ¿Puedes ver el pueblito?, ¿Dónde está?, Yo no veo nada.   Kate, espero que no me  juegues una mala broma porque no creo que sea el momento de...

- Claro que no Jos, aquí, justo donde dice fin del camino, está la vereda que me lleva directamente a Hogsmeade – y Kate señaló hacia un lugar donde Jos solo podía ver árboles.

- No Kate, no puedo verlo, ¿Dime cómo es?

- Es un pequeño pueblo por el que el tiempo no pasó.   Hay muchas casas pequeñas con humo blanco saliendo por la chimenea.    Están las tiendas Honeydukes,  Zonko y las Tres Escobas, también puedo ver más allá lo que parece ser la casa de los gritos.   Vaya, la oficina de correo y calles pequeñitas.   Todo es tan rústico y tan mágico...

- Ojalá pudiera verlo – dijo desalentado Jos – Creo que este es el final de mi viaje y el inicio del tuyo.  Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que nos encontremos con algunos mortífagos por aquí.

Aunque Kate no quería aceptarlo, Jos tenía razón.  Ese era el lugar en donde sus vidas se separaban.    Ahí, Kate tenía que aceptar su destino y continuar adelante, ahora sin la ayuda de su mejor amigo y confidente.   Desde ese momento tendría que estar sola.   Kate abrazó muy fuerte a Jos, deseando que nunca terminara.   Luego se soltaron y se miraron.   Kate notó que en los ojos de Jos había lágrimas y se sorprendió de sentir las suyas rodando por sus mejillas.   Aun así le sonrió y le habló con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Ya viste el amanecer?, está hermoso y lo  mejor es que todavía hay algunas estrellas por ahí.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra estrella Kate?

- Si Jos, te la regalé en uno de tus cumpleaños.

- Pues bueno, cuando me necesites solo mírala y no sé como, pero llegaré hasta donde tú estés para brindarte mi ayuda.

- Muchas gracias Jos, recuerda eso tú también.   Creo que tengo que irme.

- Kate no te puedes ir sin que te dé esto – y Jos se quitó una pequeña cruz de oro del cuello – quiero que la conserves y bueno, yo quiero decirte que... que yo estoy..... no, bueno que tú.....

- Si Jos, yo también te quiero mucho.

 Kate abrazó nuevamente a Jos y esta vez sintió como él estaba llorando.   Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kate se despidió de nuevo de Jos con un pequeño beso y sin decir nada más, caminó por donde Jos solo veía un montón de árboles.   Jos intentó ir con ella, pero sabía que no podía obligarla a regresar y que ella volvería cuando fuera necesario.   Kate miró hacia atrás y vio como Josua se sentaba en unas rocas que estaban cerca para observar como ella desaparecía.   "No lo hagas más duro, Josua" pensaba Kate mientras seguía caminando y lloraba  en silencio.    Josua se quedó sentado hasta que Kate, como por arte de magia, solo desapareció.   Despacio se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, subió al auto y se fue de regreso por la misma carretera, mirando siempre por el retrovisor, hacia el lugar en donde había visto a Kate por última vez.  "Regresaré por ti Kate, lo juro" pensaba Josua mientras el carro se alejaba.

Kate, por su parte, había acelerado el paso y no había vuelto a mirar hacia atrás.  Llegó hasta la entrada del pueblo y los magos y brujas que ya estaban de pie la miraban extrañados porque su aspecto no era precisamente el de una bruja.   Kate no traía puesta una túnica como ellos y muggle no podía ser porque ellos no conocían Hogsmeade.  Sonriendo a quienes le sonreían y tratando de evitar las miradas de curiosidad, Kate siguió su camino por el pueblo.    Muy poca gente le decía algo decidió que mejor preguntaría por Harry en alguno de los comercios.   Zonko y Honeydukes estaban cerrados aún,  así que se fue directamente a Las Tres Escobas.   Ahí, una mujer muy rara pero muy amable y guapa le dijo que lo buscara en la posada que estaba al final de la calle, porque de casualidad, Harry estaba por ahí tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones.  "Genial, estamos en medio de una guerra y Harry Potter toma vacaciones, ¿Qué tipo de mago es él?", pensaba Kate mientras le daba las gracias a la mujer de Las Tres Escobas y caminaba por esa misma calle.  No tardó en encontrar una gran casa con unas enredaderas en la pared.   La casa tenía tres pisos y cada uno de ellos, contaba con cuatro ventanas.   Kate leyó el letrero "Posada Zyndel" y sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó hasta la puerta.   De pronto, sintió una inexplicable paz en todo su cuerpo, como si flotara; tenía la sensación de que nada malo ocurría y a lo lejos, escuchó la voz de un hombre que le ordenaba

- _"No entres a la posada"_

- ¿No entrar a la posada?, recuerda que ahí está Harry – le decía otra voz que provenía de su cabeza__

- _"Te ordeno que no entres a la posada"_

- Esta loco – le decía la voz – tienes que encontrar a Harry__

- _Si das un solo paso más, vas a lamentarlo_

- No puede obligarte a hacer lo que no quieres – le decía la voz__

Kate soltó un grito "Cállate ya, no voy a obedecerte" y la maldición _imperius_ se rompió.   Después miró hacia su izquierda y se dio cuenta que había dos magos a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba.   Un mago joven, alto, extremadamente delgado y con el rostro pálido y extrañado  le apuntaba con la varita mágica.    Cuando Kate miró al otro mago, notó que era el mismo que la había atacado  su casa y que había matado a Walter y sintió como en el corazón se le llenaba de una rabia infinita.   Ambos magos, estaban inmóviles y Kate los observaba detenidamente.   De pronto, el mago más viejo sacó su varita y otra voz  gritó:

- _¡Expeliarmo!_

La varita del mago viejo salió por los aires pero  la del mago joven no.   Kate miró hacia atrás para ver quien era el que le había ayudado y para su sorpresa, vio a dos magos jóvenes con la varita apuntando en dirección de los otros magos.  Eran el chico que aparecía en sus sueños y  otro chico más alto y con el cabello rojo.

- ¡Aléjate de aquí Malfoy si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias! – dijo el chico que acompañaba a Harry

- ¡Cállate Weasley!, crees que porque tu padre es del ministerio ya puedes gritarme.  Yo soy mejor mago que tú.

- ¡Cierra la boca Malfoy! La chica se queda con nosotros así que lárgate de aquí – le dijo Harry – Ron llévatela a un lugar seguro.

El chico que no conocía se acercó a Kate, la tomó del brazo y la metió a la posada.   Desde una ventana, Kate observaba lo que sucedía en la calle.   Malfoy le había dicho al mago que lo acompañaba que se fuera y así lo hizo.   Harry y Malfoy se miraron con un odio intenso y al mismo tiempo, levantaron las varitas y lanzaron dos hechizos que Kate no había escuchado jamás

- _¡Krystallus homine!_

- _¡Somnus letalis!_

Harry alcanzó a esquivar el hechizo que Malfoy le había lanzado, pero a Malfoy el hechizo le había dado en el brazo derecho y  se estaba convirtiendo en cristal.    De pronto y de golpe se soltó una lluvia,   Las gruesas gotas caías con todo su peso sobre el suelo y las ventanas de la posada.   Malfoy le sonrió sarcásticamente y le dijo "Será después Potter" y desapareció.   En ese momento, Kate salió corriendo a donde estaba Harry.   Después de examinarse mutuamente, Kate le preguntó

- ¿Eres tu Harry Potter?

- Te vez igual que en mi sueño.   Vaya, así que la bruja muggle si aparecería en Hogsmeade,   El oráculo tenía razón.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Kate

Harry le sonrió y la invitó a pasar a la posada.   Minutos después, aparecieron Neville y Hermione y Harry les presentó a Kate a los tres jóvenes magos.   Después de tomar una rica cerveza de mantequilla para recuperarse del susto, Kate les narró todo lo que le había sucedido desde aquel día en la tienda con Ollivander hasta la reciente  muerte de Walter.    

La noche sorprendió a los cuatro miembros de la hermandad  que estaban atónitos ante todo lo que Kate les decía.

- Vaya, así que Macnair, Rita y Colagusano estuvieron en tu casa y mataron a Walter – dijo Harry – lo bueno de todo esto es que pudiste escapar.

- Y que saliste con bien – le sonrió Ron – que bueno que te enseñaron todos esos hechizos.

- Realmente debes de ser una bruja con poderes muy especiales para poder haber aprendido las maldiciones imperdonables en unas cuantas horas – dijo Hermione

- Cierto, a mi me costó muchos años de práctica – comentó Neville – chicos, este ha sido un día con muchas sorpresas.

- Así es Neville – dijo Harry – creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar.   Mañana será un día muy largo.

- ¿Muy largo?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Kate

- No  te preocupes Kate no es nada malo, solo iremos a visitar a un gran amigo – dijo Harry.

- Esta bien, como no van  a decirme nada, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir – terminó Kate.

Los cinco magos subieron por las escaleras de la posada.   Llegaron a  un largo pasillo adornado con cuadros en los que se mostraban algunos magos ya dormidos. Hermione y Kate se despidieron en una de las puertas y los chicos siguieron más adelante.    Ya dentro de la habitación, Hermione se vio atacada de pronto por un mar de preguntas que Kate le dirigía sobre Harry, Ron y Neville y muchas cosas más del mundo mágico.   Hermione, simplemente le respondió que todas sus dudas se resolverían  a su debido tiempo y que por ahora, solo descansara.

Kate se metió a la cama, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas una y otras vez sin lograr dormir.   En cuanto cerraba los ojos, podía ver el rostro de  el mago viejo que había matado a Walter, o la imagen de Jos sentado en las rocas despidiéndose en silencio de ella, o el rostro del mago apellidado Malfoy mirándola con intenso odio en los ojos...   El caso era que por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía descansar.   Hermione hacía mucho que ya se había dormido y Kate la observaba detenidamente.  Se le hacía raro que solamente ella estuviera con los muchachos y se preguntaba por qué no había más brujas en la hermandad.   Cansada de tanto pensar y desesperada, Kate se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de la posada.   Se sentó en el sillón, tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla e imaginaba lo que estaría haciendo Jos en esos momentos cuando Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Despierta todavía?, ¿no puedes dormir Kate?

- No, no puedo.   Es que me han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.   No puedo creer que la semana pasada estaba pensando en la universidad, las aburridas de mis amigas, los problemas de papá en el parlamento... y ahora, mírame, estoy sentada en una posada que se encuentra en un pueblo de magos y brujas, con mi maestro muerto, mi mejor amigo lejos de aquí y tras la búsqueda de un libro de magia que solo yo se donde encontrarlo y que no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar..    Es difícil de creer ¿no?

- Bastante, pero luego te acostumbras.   Yo  tampoco sabía que era mago hasta que me llegó la carta de Hogwarts.   Si no es por eso, no se que hubiera sido de mi vida con mis tíos.

- Siento mucho lo de tus padres Harry, de verdad.   Yo crecí sin mi madre.   Ella murió el día que yo nací, así que jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerla.

- ¿Es cierto que tienes poderes inimaginables?

- No lo sé.    Aún no  termino de descubrirlos todos.   Walter me enseño algunas cosas, pero creo que era lo básico porque hace rato que te enfrentaste a Malfoy, escuché dos hechizos que no conozco. __

- ¿Te refieres a  _Krystallus homine _y a_ Somnus letalis_?__

- Si.    Esos no me los enseñaron.

- Mira Kate.   _Krystallus homine_ es un hechizo para volver en cristal o vidrio a tu contrincante.   Es muy difícil de romper pero no imposible.      Y _Somnus letalis_ es "El sueño letal".   Para quienes caen bajo ese hechizo, es la muerte en vida porque los sume en un sueño muy profundo lleno de pesadillas que poco a poco terminan con su alma y su fuerza de voluntad, hasta que tu cuerpo queda inerte.   Sigues vivo, pero sin conciencia.

- ¡Qué horror!.   Ese fue el hechizo que te lanzó Malfoy.   De verdad debe de odiarte bastante.

- Y el sentimiento es mutuo.   Draco Malfoy es un ser despreciable, sin corazón, fiel partidario de Voldemort y capaz de entregar a su familia con tal de ganar favores con él.   A decir verdad, eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

- ¿Entregó a su familia?

- Si, a su padre.    Malfoy es uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos.     Kate, ¿Puedo ver tu mano izquierda?

- Si Harry – Kate mostró la palma de la mano izquierda a Harry y él se sorprendió al verla - ¿Hay algo malo con mi mano Harry?

- No Kate, verificaba lo que Dumbledore nos dijo.

- ¿Dumbledore, el mismo que se enfrentó a Voldemort?

- Si, a él lo iremos a ver dentro de unas horas. Creo  que tendrá algo importante que decirte.

- Y yo tengo varias preguntas que hacerle.   Harry, ¿Puedo preguntarte ...

- Lo que quieras Kate

- ¿De verdad estas de vacaciones en Hogsmeade?

- No, ese fue el pretexto que utilizamos para poder venir sin que nadie sospechara que te veníamos a buscar.    

- ¿Buscarme?

- Mira, nosotros cuatro somos miembros de la Hermandad de la Niké.  Es una agrupación de aurores que se dedica a destruir a las resistencias de Voldemort

- ¿Así que eres un auror?, muy interesante, bastante.

- ¿Sabes que es un auror?

- Si, Walter me lo explicó.   Oye ¿Y tú también puedes detener el tiempo?

- ¿Puedes detener el tiempo Kate? – dijo Harry sumamente sorprendido

- Si, ¿es malo?

- No Kate, al contrario, muy pocos son los magos que pueden hacerlo, de hecho, yo no conozco a ninguno que lo pueda hacer.   ¿Cuánto puedes detenerlo?

- Solo tres segundos

- ¿Walter te enseñó?

- No, Walter no lo sabía, los mortífagos no me dieron tiempo de decírselo

- Es realmente lamentable la muerte de un mago tan poderoso como él.

- Era uno de mis mejores amigos.   Él y Josua siempre estaban cuidándome y ahora, ya no los tengo.

- Pero estamos nosotros Kate, oye ¿Jos es tu novio?

- No,    es solo mi amigo, de hecho, mi mejor amigo.   ¿Y tú tienes novia Harry?

- Hubo alguien, hace un año a quien quise mucho

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Me dejó porque esta enamorada de un chico que murió en un torneo en Hogwarts hace cuatro años

- Lo siento, de verdad.   Se ve que todavía te duele.

- Si, bastante 

- Sabes, mi padre suele decirme que cuando alguien a quien queremos mucho se va es porque alguien mejor va a llegar muy pronto.

- Eso mismo me dijo Ginny

- ¿Ginny?

- Si, es la hermana menor de Ron y la jefa de nuestro departamento en el ministerio, además es una gran amiga mía

- ¿Amiga Harry?, uno no se apena cuando habla de una amiga

- Por favor Kate, no me hagas pensar en eso ahora que tengo que tomar algunas decisiones.

- De acuerdo Harry, solo que no te tardes, porque podrías arrepentirte después. Ahora yo solo lamento el no poder tener a Jos en estos momentos

- Espero que en poco tiempo puedan estar juntos Kate

- Así será justo después de que me vengue de los que Voldemort le hizo a Walter

- Y de que yo clame venganza  por la muerte de mis padres y de todos los magos que  han perecido en la lucha contra Voldemort.

Kate y Harry guardaron silencio, como sellando un pacto que acababan de proclamar.   Ambos querían la venganza y estaban seguros de que si unían fuerzas, ésta no tardaría en llegar.     En silencio, sin decir una solo palabra más, Harry y Kate se quedaron sentados en la sala de la posada, bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras sus mentes volaban fuera de la posada.


	6. La leyenda del Libro Negro

Hola de nuevo

Este es el sexto capítulo de mi historia que cada vez está más oscura y falta lo peor.... así que léanla y sigo esperando sus reviews

**La Leyenda del Libro Negro.**

Draco Malfoy seguía recuperándose en  su habitación del hechizo que Harry le había lanzado.  Ya había recibido un gran regaño de parte de Voldemort y las palabras de su amo aún resonaban en sus oídos: _"¡No puedo creer que exista gente tan estúpida y sobre todo tú Malfoy!.   Confiaba en que podrías traerme a la bruja en poco tiempo y resulta que el inútil de Harry Potter pudo ser más fuerte que tú.   Mírate, sufriendo con el brazo vuelto cristal y pidiendo clemencia, debería de llevarte a los dementores para que se den un banquete contigo"_    Malfoy recordaba la forma en la que se había humillado para pedir una segunda oportunidad a Voldemort y jamás en su vida se había sentido como en esos momentos, como un perdedor.

Macnair entró sin llamar a la puerta y Draco se sobresaltó al verlo.

- Déjame en paz Macnair, ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi desgracia? – le dijo Malfoy

- Sabes que no Malfoy.  Solo reitero que nuestro plan siga en marcha – miró el brazo de cristal de Draco – aunque ya te vez mejor – y soltó una sonora carcajada de burla  

- Claro que sigue en pie, pero primero tenemos que hacer que la bruja caiga en nuestro poder y de paso, destruimos a Potter y compañía

- No será fácil, creo que Voldemort empieza a sospechar de nosotros.

- No lo creo, confía plenamente en mi y en mis decisiones, así que  ten por seguro que no sospecha nada.

- Recuerda que es el brujo más poderoso de todo el universo.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?, en cuanto tengamos el libro en nuestras manos, no lo necesitaremos más y podremos apoderarnos del planeta y el universo entero.

- Sólo espero que tu plan salga tal como lo has estado planeando Malfoy.

- No te preocupes, hay algo en esa bruja que la hará caer muy pronto en nuestra trampa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy?

- Es una pequeña sorpresa que tengo reservada para ella.   Mejor ya lárgate de aquí antes de la chismosa de Skeeter o el odioso de Colagusano empiecen a sospechar de nosotros

- Como quieras.

Macnair salió de la habitación de Draco, quien sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus blancos dientes y pensó: _Nadie sospecha lo que el "leal" de Draco es capaz de hacer._

Despacio y cuidando de no lastimarse, se dirigió a una esquina de su oscuro y húmedo cuarto (muy parecido a una mazmorra) en la que se encontraba un baúl de madera muy fina.   En una de las esquinas tenía algunas inscripciones:  _Nombre: Draco Malfoy; Casa: Slytherin; Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._   Abrió el baúl y sacó un pequeño y maltratado libro que tenía ya muchos años de antigüedad por la calidad en la que se encontraba.   Con una mirada de satisfacción, Draco fue hasta la cama para descansar un poco con el libro en la mano buena.   Lo abrió en una página que estaba doblada y examinó por milésima vez ese capítulo que tenía como título _"Negrum Liberus"_ .   Malfoy leyó el contenido del texto.

"_El Libro Negro de Magia y Hechicería es una de las leyendas en el mundo mágico que a pesar de que nunca se han encontrado vestigios reales que prueben que alguna vez existió, muchos magos y brujas creen que es cierta.    La leyenda dice que hace muchísimos años, aún antes de que los muggles pudieran tener uso de la razón, existió un muggle llamado Jhuen que se percató de que era diferente a todos los demás.   Ese pequeño e inteligente muggle se convirtió en mago muy poderoso (el primero de todos los magos) gracias a la facilidad que tuvo para poder desarrollar todos los poderes que le habían sido otorgados. Mientras ayudaba a los muggles con la magia para que fueran evolucionando poco a poco, escribía en unas hojas de pergamino todos los hechizos, conjuros,  pociones, maldiciones y plantas medicinales que utilizaba con los muggles.   Pronto descubrió también que había otros como él que tenían diferentes poderes pero no sabían como poder mostrarlos, así que los tomó como sus discípulos y les enseñó lo que con los años había estado aprendiendo.   Esos magos y brujas eran los más poderosos que cualquiera del reino mágico pudiera imaginarse.   Eran capaces de hacer la aparición sin ningún problema, volaban sin necesidad de escobas, tenían la facultad de adivinar el futuro con precisión y exactitud, podían detener el tiempo cuanto ellos lo quisieran, invocaban a todos los elementos de la naturaleza y ellos les obedecían, eran astrónomos y muy inteligentes.    Dentro de ese grupo de magos, aprendices de Jhuen, existía una bruja conocida como Gádisha que era la favorita de Jhuen por ser la más poderosa (después de él) y la más bonita y el sentimiento de Gádisha por Jhuen era correspondido.    También había un mago que siempre estaba en desacuerdo con lo que Jhuen hacía con los muggles además de que tenía grandes aspiraciones dentro del grupo: Pretendía  convertirse en un mago mucho más poderoso que su maestro para dejar de ayudar a los inútiles de los muggles y arrebatarle a Jhuen todo aquello que poseía iniciando con Gádisha.   Darkthen (el brujo malo) se dio cuenta de que Jhuen tenía escrito en unas hojas todos sus secretos para hacer magia y cegado por la ambición y los celos, Darkthen un día robó el libro de Jhuen  y desapareció del grupo.     Pocos años después, algunos de los miembros de la comunidad de Jhuen, encontraron los huesos calcinados de Darkthen sujetando aún el Libro Negro que había robado de Jhuen,  que cuando pudo  recuperar su libro, lo escondió en un lugar mágico de alguna parte del mundo lanzándole un hechizo para que ninguna persona que no tuviera sangre suya dentro de las venas pudiera encontrarlo.   Muchos años después Jhuen se sintió morir y llamó a sus dos hijos su lecho de  muerte.   Les narró la historia de cómo fue elaborando poco a poco todas y cada una de las cosas que están escritas en ese libro y les otorgó el don de ser los únicos en la tierra de saber cuál es el paradero de ese libro, que  podía hacer cosas buenas por los muggles del mundo.    Y así, de generación a generación, sin la necesidad de que se narre de nuevo la historia,  todos los descendientes de Jhuen   pueden ser capaces de encontrar el libro negro porque conocen el sitio adecuado.    Actualmente, se cree que ya no hay magos que contengan rastro alguno de la sangre de Jhuen y Gádisha, sin embargo, existe también la posibilidad de que después de muchos miles de años, un mago tan poderoso como Jhuen pueda renacer.    Según los magísnomos (los magos que se dedican a la observación de las estrellas), la alineación de galaxias que se dio el día que Jhuen nació volverá a repetirse dentro de unos mil años y el mago o bruja (o hasta muggle) que nazca bajo los influjos de dicha alineación, será la reencarnación del mismísimo Jhuen y convirtiéndose en  la única persona en el mundo mágico y muggle que podrá encontrar el Libro Negro de Magia y Hechicería que fue escondido hace miles de años.  A pesar de todos los intentos que miles de magos que han buscado hasta el  cansancio el famoso libro, nadie nunca ha podido saber donde se encuentra.   Los creyentes afirman que el porque no lo encuentran radica en que quienes lo han buscado no son descendientes de Jhuen y Gádisha, aunque tienen la esperanza de que cuando la alineación de galaxias se repita, nacerá de nuevo aquel mago tan poderoso que nos dejó como legado principal el reino mágico.    El mago o bruja que sea la reencarnación de Jhuen, podrá ser reconocido por una marca especial en la mano izquierda.   El Triángulo de poder.    Está extraña figura le otorga a quien lo posea poderes inimaginables que pueden servir  al bien o al mal según el corazón de quien lo tenga.   Si por desgracia, quien sea la reencarnación de Jhuen, resulta ser un mago tenebroso, nadie podrá detenerlo, pero si es un mago con el corazón bueno y puro, el reino mágico se enriquecerá con su sabiduría  bondad"._

Draco dejó el libro y recordó el rostro de Kate.

- No puede ser posible que una "Sangre Sucia" pueda ser la reencarnación de Jhuen – pensó – aunque ya  no importa de donde provenga, mientras que encuentre el libro será más que suficiente.   Después tendré que destruirla y de paso a Potter y su grupito de idiotas.

Malfoy continuó  ojeando el libro que había encontrado hacía ya 5 años en la cámara oculta que tenía su padre en la sala de su mansión.     Era uno de los artículos que Lord Voldemort le había confiado a Lucius Malfoy para que lo guardara con recelo.

*       *       *

Los miembros de la Hermandad y Kate abandonaron Hogsmeade  al día siguiente de la aparición de Kate.    Se dirigieron a la cueva en donde se encontraba oculto Dumbledore para llevarle a la bruja que podía encontrar el Libro Negro.   Dado que Kate no sabía utilizar la aparición y que no había chimeneas para poder utilizar los polvos flu, transformaron una vieja lata de refresco que se encontraron tirada en la carretera en un trasladador, que los llevó directamente a la entrada de la cueva de Dumbledore.

Kate terminó el viaje un poco mareada, confusa (nunca antes había viajado de esa manera) y tirada sobre el pasto que rodeaba la entrada de la cueva.   Harry y Ron le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y mientras verificaban que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño, la entrada se abrió.

Los cinco chicos entraron a la cueva y con las varitas encendidas  caminaron dentro de ella.   Kate estaba a sombrada y maravillada con todo lo que la cueva tenía en su interior: Desde las distintas figuras que formaban las rocas, hasta el sin fin de insectos y planas que se cruzaban por su camino.     Después de caminar en línea recta, vislumbraron el destellante color azul turquesa que emitía el humo en el que estaba convertido Dumbledore.    Cuando llegaron al interior de la cámara, el humo tomó forma de hombre y les saludó.

- ¡Bienvenidos muchachos!. Vaya, me da mucho gusto ver que han cumplido fielmente con su misión, como siempre – dijo Dumbledore y miró a Kate. 

- A nosotros también nos da gusto saber que te encuentras bien, a pesar de tu estado Dumbledore – respondió Ron.

- Y como lo prometimos, aquí está la bruja muggle – concluyó Neville 

Kate se acercó un poco hasta donde estaba Dumbledore y él le sonrió

- Gracias por venir Kathelene, me complace ver que estás bien a pesar del ataque que sufriste en tu casa.   Por cierto, es una pena que Walter haya perecido, era un gran mago.

- ¿Cómo sabe lo del ataque señor? – preguntó Kate.

- Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso de todo el reino mágico y sabe muchísimas cosas – le dijo Hermione.

- Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto, si de verdad fuera el mago más poderoso de todo el reino mágico, hubiera podido vencer  sin ningún problema a Voldemort – señaló Dumbledore

- Pero le ganaste una gran batalla Dumbledore – expresó Harry

- Una gran batalla si Harry, pero no la guerra – apuntó Hermione.

- Es verdad – repuso Dumbledore – la única forma que tenemos de ganar la guerra contra Voldemort es encontrar el Libro Negro de Magia y para eso, Kate va a sernos de mucha ayuda.

- Pues en realidad, yo no se en dónde está ese libro – dijo Kate

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – preguntó Neville- ¿Entonces cómo se supone que nos va a ayudar?

- Tranquilízate Neville – dijo Hermione – supongo que no lo sabe porque nunca ha tenido contacto con el mundo mágico hasta hace algunos días, pero después poco a poco podrá encontrar el libro

- Tienes razón Hermione, pero no en todo –comentó Dumbledore – es cierto que poco a poco podrá encontrar el libro, pero el motivo por el que no sabe en donde está no es ese.

- ¿Entonces?... – dijo Ron

- Kathelene nació bajo una alineación de galaxias mucho muy extraña que solamente se ha dado una ocasión anteriormente – comentó Dumbledore – Esa alineación se dio cuando el primero mago de la tierra nació.   Jhuen (como se llamaba el mago) escribió el Libro Negro de Magia y formó un grupo de aprendices de magos que eran muy poderosos, pero había magos tenebrosos ya y entonces decidió esconderlo en un lugar seguro, a salvo de los magos tenebrosos.    Solamente quienes llevaran la sangre de Jhuen  podían encontrar el libro, pero me temo que ya no hay magos que sean descendientes directos de Jhuen.    Sin embargo la alineación se repitió miles  de años después, el mismo día y a la misma hora que Kathelene nació, así que les presento,  miembros de la hermandad de la Niké, a la reencarnación del poderoso mago Jhuen, el primero de todos los magos y fundador del mundo  mágico.   

Los aurores miraron extrañados a Kate, no esperaban una noticia de esa clase                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          y Kate seguía de pie, frente a Dumbledore sin saber como reaccionar.   Por fin, unas cuantas palabras lograron salir de su boca.

- ¿Yo la reencarnación de un gran mago? – preguntó Kate

- Si mi querida niña –respondió Dumbledore – Tienes los mismos poderes que Jhuen, nuestro ancestro.    Una de las características que te distingue como tal es el triángulo que tienes el la palma de la mano izquierda.   Una vez que hayas podido descubrir y controlar todos tus poderes, te darás cuenta de que esa marca es tu protección contra los magos tenebrosos.

- ¿Pero Kate es hija de muggles? – inquirió Neville

- Jhuen también lo era, pero las galaxias les otorgaron un don especial, además, no es verdad que sea hija de muggles – intervino Dumbledore

- ¿Quiere decir que mis padre son brujos? – dijo Kate

- Tu padre  no, pero tu madre si era bruja.   Por desgracia murió al darte a luz y ya no pudo estar contigo.   Fue entonces que mandamos a tu cuidado a Walter, para que te mantuviera a salvo mientras el ministerio de magia te requería para enfrentarte con Voldemort.   Cuando Harry, de apenas un año de edad, pudo sobrevivir a la maldición _Avada Kedavra_             y que dejó a Voldemort medio muerto, el ministerio decidió que ya no era necesario que Walter te preparara para integrarte al mundo mágico, porque eras feliz con tu padre.   Pero, Voldemort regresó y el ministerio no quería involucrarte así que te dejó como un último recurso.    Cuando Voldemort y yo nos enfrentamos y terminamos como me ves ahora, el ministerio decidió que era necesario que ingresaras a donde perteneces: El mundo mágico y por eso, Ollivander te dio tu varita  en esa tienda tan rara que tanto te gustaba ver.

- Pero, ¿Esa tienda ya estaba?, yo tenía mucho tiempo de visitarla – dijo Kate.

- Naturalmente que no debíamos decirte de golpe todo lo que eres.   Tuvimos que prepararte poco a poco, además, tu magia es tan poderosa que nunca pudimos contenerla.    Aprendiste  a hacer muchas cosas mágicas desde pequeña porque estas llena de poder que quiere salir ya.   Es por eso que no te cuesta trabajo vencer las maldiciones imperdonables o detener el tiempo, cosa que a muchos magos no les es fácil aprender.

- ¿Y entonces tenía todos esos sueños raros por eso? – preguntó Kate

- Si, todos y cada uno de ellos – dijo Dumbledore

- Ahora que recuerdo – comentó Kate – cuando era niña soñaba mucho con un mapa, muy parecido al que Ollivander me regaló el mismo día que la varita.   Pero ya lo examiné y no tiene nada que ver con el mapa que yo soñaba.

- Es porque no tienen ninguna relación Kathelene – expresó Dumbledore – solo es una pista para que fueras recordando el lugar en donde Jhuen escondió el Libro Negro.

- Aún así señor – dijo Kate – no puedo recordar en donde está el libro.

- Todo a su tiempo Kathelene, no vas a hacerlo en este momento.   Además, tienes que aprender muchísimas cosas más que necesitas saber para poder defenderte de los mortífagos y para eso, tendrás que volverte alumna de los cuatro miembros de la hermandad.   Ellos van a ayudarte.     Bueno chicos, ¿tienen alguna otra pregunta que hacerme? – concluyó Dumbledore.

Los miembros de la Hermandad y Kate guardaron silencio.   Dentro de sus cabezas hervían un sin fin de dudas que querían hacerle a Dumbledore, además, el hecho de que Kate fuera la reencarnación del primer mago que existió sobre la tierra y que fundó el mundo mágico, no era una noticia fácil de digerir, sobre todo para Kate, a la que la vida le había dado un giro radical y que ahora se enteraba de que era una bruja muy poderosa.

Los cinco chicos se miraron y luego dirigieron la vista hacia Harry, quien había sido asignado como el representante de la hermandad, por ser quien más magos tenebrosos había capturado durante su corto tiempo como auror.

- Creo que no Dumbledore – dijo Harry – aunque si nos gustaría saber qué es lo que quieres que le enseñemos a Kate

- Absolutamente todo lo que saben – respondió Dumbledore – ya después ella sola sabrá como hacer uso correcto de sus poderes.   Ahora chicos, será mejor que se vayan a descansar.

Los chicos se despidieron de Dumbledore y tomaron el camino de regreso a la entrada de la cueva.    Kate caminaba particularmente callada y pensativa, mientras que los otros cuatro, platicaban sobre la falta que les hacía un buen descanso.

Al salir de la cueva, utilizaron el trasladador de nuevo para dirigirse a la casa de Sirius. 

Kate jamás había estado en la casa de un mago, pero pensó que no eran muy diferentes a las casas de los muggles, aunque le quedaron muchas interrogantes en la cabeza cuando, al expresar su comentario, Hermione le dijo

- No conoces "La Madriguera"

Harry le ofreció un paseo por toda la casa desde el recibidor, hasta el cuarto de Dobby que se alegró muchísimo de ver que el señor Harry Potter había encontrado a la bruja que había estado buscando.   A Kate le llamó mucho la atención el reloj mágico de  arriba de la chimenea  (que en lugar de tener manecillas, tenía una pequeña figura de cada uno de los chicos y de un señor que no conocía y que anunciaba el lugar en donde se encontraba cada personaje en ese momento), la colección de libros sobre magia que el padrino de Harry tenía en el estudio, las fotos en movimiento de la sala,  las plantas carnívoras que adornaban la escalera, y muchísimas cosas más que nunca se habría podido imaginar.

Harry mostró a Kate cual sería su habitación y mientras Kate y Hermione se quedaban instalando a Kate en su nuevo cuarto, los tres magos se quedaron a descansar en la sala.

- Es imposible de creer ¿cierto? – comentó Ron – es increíble que esa chica sea la reencarnación del fundador del mundo mágico.

- Nada es imposible en este mundo Ron – le dijo Harry – tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo en que el mundo mágico tiene muchas sorpresas reservadas – exclamó Neville – pero que  un gran mago del principio de los tiempos reencarne en nuestra época, esto no se ve todos los días Harry.

- Lo sé y por eso debemos de cuidarla y protegerla para que los mortífagos no la atrapen – dijo Harry

- Es una chica de cuidado – comentó y sonrió Ron – y además tenemos que enseñarle todo lo que sabemos, espero  que no sea muy "cabeza dura"

- ¡Más respeto Ron!, - señaló Neville – no olvides que estas hablando de una de las brujas más poderosas de todo el universo.

- Kate es una buena chica, no tienes porque ponerte en ese plan Ron – le dijo Harry 

- Era solo una broma chicos, yo se que Kate es una gran bruja, - dijo Ron -, no cualquiera aprende las maldiciones imperdonables en unas cuantas horas.    

Los cinco chicos descansaron todo lo que restaba de la tarde porque al día siguiente iniciaría al arduo entrenamiento de Kate como auror, porque los miembros de la hermandad acordaron que la mejor forma de defenderse de los mortífagos, era convirtiéndose en auror.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, llegó Sirius proveniente del trabajo, que se alegró muchísimo de ver a Kate en su casa y como su huésped.   

- Es un honor para mi Kate, - respondió Sirius – Después de todo, tengo que pagar poco a poco lo que les hice a James y a Lily.    A pesar de que quería protegerlos, todo fue inútil.        

- No te preocupes Sirius – dijo Harry – lo que sucedió con mis padres no fue tu culpa, no te sientas responsable.

A pesar de lo que Harry había dicho y de que  durante todo el resto del día trato de mostrarse lo más tranquilo que le fue posible, Kate se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien, así que en la noche, una vez que todos se habían ido ya a descansar,  Kate se quedó  a hablar con Harry, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala.

- ¿Despierto todavía? – preguntó Kate

- Es difícil dormir teniendo a una gran bruja a mi cuidado – respondió Harry

- Ah!, eso, por mi no te preocupes, yo estaré bien.   Me preocupas tú.  Desde que Sirius hizo el comentario de tus padres, ya no te comportaste como siempre

- No, de verdad que estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Entonces Kate, siguiendo un loco impulso  que venía de su intuición, tocó el brazo izquierdo de Harry  y fue cuando lo vió.

Tuvo una  Percepción sobre lo que había ocurrido en casa de Harry cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort.   Podía ver a una mujer corriendo hacia la habitación de Harry y ponerse frente a la cuna en donde él se encontraba, luego lo vio por primera vez.   Voldemort entró de golpe a la habitación y atacó a Lily con la maldición _Avada Kedavra_ y cuando Voldemort dirigió el ataque a Harry, el rayo de luz se regresó y le dio directamente a Voldemort, que huyó de inmediato de la casa.

Kate soltó a Harry y lo miró con profunda ternura.

- ¿Qué sucedió Kate? – dijo espantado Harry, porque Kate estaba más blanca que la leche

- Acabo de ver lo que sucedió en tu casa cuando llegó Voldemort

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- De verdad Harry, lo vi, bueno no todo, pero lo vi.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Como tu mamá corría hacia tu habitación y te defendí a de Voldemort, y como él.... bueno, también vi cuando él fue atacado por su propia maldición quedó medio muerto.

- Realmente eres una bruja muy poderosa Kate

- Harry, siento mucho lo de tus padres –  Kate abrazó a Harry y notó como él, estaba llorando

- Si, yo también.

Kate y Harry se quedaron un poco más en la sala, hablando de otros temas del mundo mágico.   Kate se había dado cuenta de cuánto le dolía  a Harry recordar lo que había pasado con sus padres y sobre todo, no haberlos podido conocer.    Desde ese momento, Kate entendió porqué Harry le tenía tanto odio a Voldemort y se prometió a si misma que haría todo lo posible por ayudar a Harry a lograra su venganza.

Esa noche, Kate soñó con un hombre  que estaba dibujando sobre la arena un mapa, se acercó con cuidado y  cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta donde el hombre estaba, una luz verde jade la deslumbró.   Miró hacia el lugar de donde había  llegado la luz y pudo distinguir perfectamente el rostro de Malfoy que la miraba con profundo desprecio.    Malfoy se acercó y le habló, pero con una voz que no había escuchado nunca jamás

- Aléjate de él Jhuen, esta vez el libro si será mío.

- Bien sabes que no será así Darkthen – respondió Kate con una voz que no era la suya – el libro solo me obedece a mi.

- Entonces no me queda más remedio que llevármelo

Malfoy tomó al hombre que estaba dibujando el mapa y Kate vio que era Jos pero cuando intentó detener a Malfoy, él desapareció llevándose a Jos que le pedía auxilio.

Muy sobresaltada y sudando frío, Kate despertó, en medio de la noche muy preocupada por el sueño que acababa de tener.


	7. El Secreto de Draco

El Secreto de Draco. 

En el pequeño pueblo en donde vivían Harry, Sirius y ahora Kate, las calles ya se adornaban para la celebración de noche de brujas. Las tardes de octubre estaban llenas de nostalgia para los habitantes de Suttonfolk que aún solían recordar las hermosas festividades que se organizaban ahí.

Después de Hogsmeade y de su problema con la sobrepoblación de brujos, arpías y demás habitantes del mundo mágico, el ministerio decidió crear, a petición de la Federación Internacional de Magos y de los habitantes de Hogsmeade, otro pueblo netamente mágico protegido por los mismos hechizos y barreras que Hogsmeade tenía, así se fundó Suttonfolk, pequeña provincia lejos de la vista de los curiosos muggles que parecía un pequeño pueblo de la Edad Media. Ese pueblo tenía varios comercios (aunque no tantos como Hogsmeade), pero por lo que era famoso y magos de todas partes del mundo iban a visitarlo era por la tienda de artículos de bromas para toda ocasión que los hermanos de Ron (los gemelos Fred y George Weasley) habían instalado. Cuando Harry tenía que distraerse un poco de los problemas que en el ministerio había, nada era más reconfortante que ir a visitar a los gemelos y probar los nuevos artículos de broma que habían inventado.

A pesar de la guerra civil que había en el mundo mágico, el Hallowen era una de las festividades que no se podía dejar de largo. Evidentemente, las fiestas ya no eran las mismas que antes de la guerra en donde magos y brujas hacían gala de sus mejores hechizos y se divertían haciendo bromas durante todo el día, pero aún los habitantes de Suttonfolk seguían la tradición y lo celebraban. Las calles estaban adornadas con calabazas que tenían una vela al centro y flotaban unos 15cm del suelo. Los faroles de la esquinas tenían un grupo de luciérnagas alumbrando y en la puerta de cada una de las casas, el rostro y nombre de alguno de los magos más famosos dentro de toda la historia del mundo mágico, paradójicamente, en la puerta de la casa de Sirius, había un gran letrero que decía _"Jhuen: el Fundador del Mundo Mágico"_, mismo que había sido asignado por el alcalde del pueblo.

Desde que Kate había llegado a Suttonfolk, tanto ella como los miembros de la hermandad, no habían tenido descanso alguno porque entre perseguir mortífagos y ser maestros de Kate, no les quedaba mucho tiempo de reposo. Afortunadamente Kate ya daba muchísimas muestras de lo poderosa que era su magia. En un par de días aprendió a aparecerse en cualquier lugar, sabía todas las maldiciones que Hermione había perfeccionado durante 8 años, estudió todas las propiedades de las plantas que Neville le enseñó, sabía como defenderse de las criaturas mágicas conocidas en el mundo mágico, podía transformar objetos, aprendió conjuros, pociones, Historia de la magia, y muchísimas cosas más. Cuando los chicos estaban solos porque Hermione y Kate salían a dar un paseo por el pueblo, conversaban sobre los poderes de Kate y lo potente de su magia.

La mañana del 31 de octubre, durante el desayuno, Sirius fue requerido por Arthur Weasley en el ministerio de magia por algunos problemas que había en su departamento. Sin terminar su desayuno, muy preocupado y sin despedirse, Sirius se fue al ministerio. Una vez solos, Kate aprovechó para platicar con Harry.

- Volví a tener el mismo sueño Harry – dijo Kate un poco preocupada – ¿Crees que Jos esté en peligro?

- No lo sé Kate – respondió Harry preocupado también – la verdad es que es muy raro que sigas teniendo ese sueño, debe significar algo.

- ¿Y si Malfoy fuera la reencarnación de Darkthen, Harry?

- No habría ningún problema, porque según lo que nos dijo Dumbledore y lo que hemos investigado sobre la leyenda, tú podrías vencerlo muy fácilmente.

- Se me está ocurriendo una idea Harry, espérame un momento.

Kate se levantó como de rayo y se apareció en su habitación. Luego buscó en uno de los cajones de su tocador una pequeña caja de madera. Apareció de nuevo en la cocina y tomó asiento junto a Harry. Kate abrió la pequeña caja donde tenía la cruz que Jos le había regalado el mismo día que se habían despedido, la tomó entre sus manos y cerró los ojos.

Como un remolino de luces, Kate vió llegar muchas imágenes a su cabeza. Luego, por fin y como si estuviera viendo a través de la ventana de una casa observó a Jos, sentado en la repisa del balcón de la habitación de Kate leyendo el diario de ella. Después, vió como llegaba Marie con unos bocadillos y una carta. Marie se fue y Jos abrió el sobre. Leyó la carta, sonrió y luego la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra y continuó con la lectura del diario.

Kate abrió los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿ Y bien? ¿Qué viste Kate?

- A Jos, leyendo mi diario por cierto y a Marie dándole la carta que le escribí.

- Creo que la habilidad que tienes para poder ver el presente y el pasado con los objetos se está desarrollando mejor de lo que esperábamos

- Si y ya puedo detener el tiempo durante una hora.

- Ah!, es por eso que siempre bajas bien arreglada al desayuno – y Harry le sonrió pícaramente

- Pues si, recuerda que una mujer siempre tiene que estar bien arreglada y sobre todo para chicos tan atractivos como Sirius y tú.

- Vamos Kate...

- Si esta bien, ya se que tu corazón es solamente para la hermosa bruja de cabello de fuego, hermana de tu mejor amigo, directora de tu departamento y a quien le escribes cartas todos los días: Ginny Weasley – sonrió Kate y notó que a Harry se le encendían las mejillas

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de las cartas? – preguntó sorprendido Harry

- Yo se muchas cosas Harry, no olvides que soy bruja y mujer, una combinación muy peligrosa. Por cierto , haber cuando la puedo conocer por fin.

- Pues yo creo que pronto porque....

Un ruido no dejó terminar a Harry. El chisporroteo de las llamas de la chimenea de la sala les llamó la atención a ambos y se dirigieron a la sala. De las llamas de la chimenea salía el rostro de la bruja que trabajaba como recepcionista en el ministerio.

- Señor Potter, los miembros de la Hermandad de la Niké tienen una junta urgente en el ministerio. Por favor repórtese con la señorita Weasley, ella le dará más información.

- Esta bien, voy para allá.

La cabeza de la bruja desapareció de la chimenea y Harry miró a Kate.

- Ni lo pienses Harry, yo voy contigo. Quiero conocer a Ginny

- ¿No sería mejor que llamara a alguno de los chicos y ....

- Me permito recordarte Potter que llamaron a todos los miembros de la hermandad así que me voy contigo al ministerio

- Esta bien – dijo Harry resignado – dame la mano porque no conoces nada del ministerio y no podrás llegar.

- Esta bien.

Harry y Kate se tomaron de la mano y se trasladaron al ministerio. Al llegar a la recepción, la bruja de los lentes de triángulo le dio un sobre a Harry y miró muy extraño a Kate. Después, los dos magos llagaban a la puerta de la oficina de Ginny. Harry tocó dos veces la puerta y la dulce voz de Ginny los invitó a pasar.

La oficina de Ginny seguía igual, a pesar de que Harry no había estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, ninguno de los objetos había cambiado, a excepción de la planta Drócera que ya tenía pequeños retoños que en esos momentos se estaban alimentando con algunas moscas que volaban distraías por ahí.

Kate y Ginny se miraron por primera vez. A Kate le pareció que Ginny era una chica muy bonita y Ginny opinaba lo mismo de Kate, lo que le preocupó demasiado porque desde que había llegado al mundo mágico, había estado cerca de Harry y no creía que Harry no hubiera notado lo bonita que era.

- Hola Ginny, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, estas igual de linda que siempre – le dijo Harry

Ginny sonrió y tanto Kate como Harry, notaron el color nacarado de sus mejillas.

- Te presento a Kathelene Britter, la bruja muggle – dijo Harry a Ginny

- Es un placer conocerte Kathelene – contestó cortésmente Ginny

- Por favor, dime Kate, Kathelene me hace parecer muy vieja – sonrió Kate a Ginny y ésta última se tranquilizó un poco – además el placer es mío, moría de ganas de conocer a la chica a la que Harry le escribe tanto.

- Bueno... yo... – titubeó Ginny

- Vamos Ginny – le dijo Kate – a mi no me pueden engañar los dos, así que mejor déjense de juegos por que si no...

Kate fue interrumpida por el golpeteo de la puerta y Ginny dió el paso. Hermione, Ron y Neville entraron a la oficina. Después de los saludos, los seis magos se sentaron a escuchar lo que Ginny tendía que decirles.

- Una vez completos, podemos dar inicio – dijo Ginny – En los sobres que les dio la señorita Kardiner a su llegada al ministerio contienen los nuevos lugares en donde se supone que se encuentran los diferentes frentes de las resistencias. Esta información la obtuvieron los espías del señor Black del Departamento de Espías Mágicos. Lamentablemente, el contenido de esos sobres tuvo que cobrar la vida de varios magos que fungían como espías. Uno de ellos fue compañero nuestro en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey. Espero que recuerden muy bien esto que acabo de decirles. Los mortífagos van a acabar con nosotros si es necesario, así que tenemos que encontrar el lugar en donde se esconden las resistencias si pretendemos que nadie más de los nuestros muera. Bien chicos, creo que eso es todo, ahora a buscar esos escondites y que tengan suerte. Harry, Kate, el señor Arthur Weasley quiere hablar con ustedes.

- Gracias Ginny – dijo Harry

Los cinco magos salieron de la habitación. Estaban aturdidos por la noticia de la muerte de Colin, un gran chico que siempre había admirado a Harry. Los aurores se despidieron y Ron, Hermione y Neville se dirigieron a los lugares que les habían indicado. Harry y Kate subieron las escaleras hacia la oficina del señor Weasley. Dijeron la contraseña (_Estrella parlanchina_) a la estatua de Merlín y entraron en silencio.

Varios miembros de los departamentos importantes en el ministerio estaban ahí: Alastor "Ojoloco" Moddy del Departamento de Defensa contra los Ataques de las Resistencias del Señor Tenebroso; Sirius Black del Departamento de Espías Mágicos (quien por cierto, estaba muy triste a juzgar por su mirada), Percy Weasley, del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Víktor Krum Embajador de Bulgaria en Gran Bretaña, Fleur Delacourt Embajadora de Francia en Gran Bretaña y por último (y Harry no pudo evitar al verla sentir un pequeño hueco en el estómago) Cho Chang del Departamento de Defensa de Muggles.

Harry y Kate tomaron asiento en la mesa redonda de la oficina de Arthur Weasley. Una vez que se sentaron, el señor Weasley inició el discurso.

- Los he citado a todos aquí el día de hoy porque tengo varias noticias que darles. La primera es que tenemos el informe de la señorita Chang (y Harry se estremeció al oír el nombre) que indica que las desapariciones han cesado gracias a la cooperación de los aurores, los _resistems_ (los magos que trabajaban en el departamento de "Ojoloco" Moddy) y los miembros del departamento muggle ( y Kate no pudo dejar de pensar en su papá). Muchas gracias por su apoyo. La segunda noticia es que lamentablemente hemos perdido a un miembro importante del Departamento de Espías Mágicos, el joven Colin Creevey, quien dio su vida sin vacilar para obtener la nueva información que ya se les ha dado a los aurores. Y la tercera y creo que la más importante, es presentarles formalmente a Kathelene Britter, el arma secreta del ministerio. Ella es la reencarnación de Jhuen y ...

- ¿De qué estas hablando Arthur? – interrumpió Moddy - ¿No creerás en la leyenda del Libro Negro?

- Los mortífagos están como locos buscando el dichoso libro por todo el Reino Unido Moddy, además Dumbledore dio órdenes expresas de que la trajeran al mundo mágico – dijo Sirius – y si Dumbledore la trajo fue por algo. Mejor permite a Arthur terminar.

- Gracias Sirius – dijo el señor Weasley – Como les comentaba, la señorita Kathelene es la reencarnación del fundador del reino Mágico y el único, perdón, única que conoce el lugar exacto en donde se encuentra el Libro Negro.

Todos los magos miraron a Kate como si fuera un bicho muy raro, especialmente Cho, Fleur y Víktor que también veían raro a Harry.

- Es... es un placer conocerlos a todos – saludo Kate, pero los magos aún así la veían raro.

- También está con nosotros el mejor auror que tenemos en estos momentos en el ministerio – continuó el señor Weasley – Señor Potter – y se dirigió directamente a Harry – es mi deber informarle que los miembros del ministerio, aquí presentes, hemos decidido que la señorita Britter quede bajo su responsabilidad. Estará bajo el cuidado de todos los aurores, pero será usted quien se encargue directamente de cuidarla y protegerla de los mortífagos.

A Kate eso le pareció un insulto. Ella era lo suficientemente capaz de poderse proteger de los mortífagos, pero como no sabía la reacción de los miembros del ministerio, prefirió quedarse callada. Por su parte Harry, desde el momento que había escuchado las palabras "Su responsabilidad", recordó lo que el oráculo le había dicho un mes atrás:_ "Muy pronto tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas dificultades que afectarán tu vida para siempre. La primera tienes que aceptarla, es tu responsabilidad"._

- Si señor – respondió Harry – yo me encargo de Kate.

- Muy bien – continuó el señor Weasley – ahora si, creo que ya es todo. Pueden retirarse

Los miembros del ministerio se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la oficina del señor Weasley. Todos saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida a Kate, pero Cho, se quedó al último.

- Que gusto me da verte de nuevo Harry – le dijo Cho – de verdad que has cambiado mucho.

- Gracias Cho – dijo Harry un poco apenado.

- Y es que tienes tanto trabajo que no tienes tiempo de nada y ahora que te pusieron de niñera... – dijo Cho y miró a Kate muy despectivamente

- No soy la niñera de Kate, soy....

- ¿Eres qué de ella Harry? – dijo molesta

- Vaya Cho – intervino Kate – parece que no te gustó mucho la idea de que esté mucho tiempo con Harry.

- Te equivocas Kathelene – dijo muy altiva Cho – a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto. Un placer conocerte y Harry por favor ya no te desaparezcas, mándame aunque sea una lechuza. Por favor.

- Hasta luego Cho.

Cho salió de la habitación visiblemente molesta. Kate se soltó a reír sin parar y Harry la miraba extrañado.

- No me mires así Potter –dijo aún riendo Kate – Lo que pasa es que Cho es una niña muy mimada

- No fue la misma desde la muerte de Cedric en el colegio.

- Vaya, así que esa es la chica de la que ya te enamoraste. ¡Qué gustos Potter!, Ginny es mucho más bonita.

- Kate por favor, aún duele.

- Lo sé Harry, esas heridas solo sanan con el tiempo. Pero por el momento, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que vamos al lugar que dice el sobre.

Harry sacó el trozo de pergamino que le habían dado a la entrada al ministerio y tomando a Kate de la mano de nuevo, se transportaron al lugar que la nota les había indicado.

Harry y Kate aparecieron en medio de un bosque de Escocia. Se encontraban cerca de los Montes Grampianos como a dos horas de la localidad de Struan, o al menos, eso fue lo que les indicó la brújula mágica que en uno de sus cumpleaños, Ron de había regalado a Harry y que indicaba el lugar, la localidad y hasta mostraba un pequeño mapa de donde se encontraban.

Siguieron el mapa trazado por los espías mágicos y caminaban por las veredas del bosque. En algunas ocasiones, era necesario que caminaran entre los árboles, fuera de las veredas, tropezando con las plantas y los pequeños animales que se cruzaban por su camino.

Ambos traían las varitas desenfundadas por si las necesitaban de urgencia y Harry volteaba y se colocaba en posición de ataque al más mínimo sonido que escuchaba. Kate, por el contrario, estaba muy tranquila y serena (aunque ya en otras ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar los duelos entre sus amigos aurores y algunos mortífagos) sin preocuparse por nada. Continuamente le decía a Harry que no se preocupara tanto, que no eran los mortífagos, pero él no le hacía caso. Kate no podía explicarse por qué no tenía miedo, solo sabía que por ahí no estaban los enemigos.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraban Kate y Harry descansando un rato después de tanto caminar, había una gran mansión que por su aspecto pertenecía a una familia de gran prestigio en el Reino Unido, aunque por el deterioro que presentaba por fuera, dejaba ver que hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie la habitaba y mucho menos la cuidaba. A pesar de ser sumamente bella por el refinado toque de la construcción, los rayos de sol del atardecer la hacían parecer como una casa embrujada, en la que cualquier fantasma maligno podría vivir.

De entre los árboles apareció la sombra de un hombre alto, muy joven, con el rostro pálido y el pelo de color rubio peinado hacia atrás. Vestía una túnica negra, algo maltratada pero de tela muy fina y en la mano derecha, que tenía vendada, traía una varita de madera.

El chico se acercó al portón de la casa y en la gárgola que tenía en uno de los extremos, dio un toque con la varita y dijo en voz baja _¡Draconis Letalis!_. El portón se abrió y Draco Malfoy ingresó a la que hasta hace algunos años, había sido su hogar, la famosa Mansión de la familia Malfoy.

Draco caminó entre los jardines ya secos y llenos de hierbas malas que habían crecido por doquier. Llegó hasta la entrada principal de la casa y sacó una pequeña llave plateada. La introdujo en el orificio de la puerta y un click le indicó que estaba abierta. Malfoy entró a su casa observando todo el polvo y las telarañas que habían cubierto los muebles, las paredes y el piso. Sin perturbarse un momento, Draco siguió su camino hasta las largas y grandes escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Poco a poco subió los escalones como si quisiera que no terminaran. Al llegar al pasillo, caminó hacia la izquierda y se detuvo al final, frente a una puerta de madera muy fina; giró la perilla y se metió. Era una habitación enorme con una chimenea, dos grandes ventanales cubiertos con cortinas rojas llenas de polvo. Al centro se encontraba una cama con dosel, con el mismo tipo de cortinas que las ventanas, un gran espejo donde Malfoy podía verse de cuerpo entero, un escritorio de nogal en donde estaba un tintero de oro con la figura de un dragón, unos cuantos rollos de pergamino atados con un listón rojo, un sello con el escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy (un dragón y una serpiente enlazados), una fina pluma de águila sobre la que caminaba una pequeña araña y un marco con una foto en donde se podía ver a los tres miembros de la familia Malfoy (Draco y sus padres) muy molestos.

Malfoy fue directamente hasta el escritorio y se sentó en el sillón de piel. Abrió el primer cajón de la derecha y sacó unas cuantas plumas y tintas mágicas. Después abrió el cajón de abajo de donde obtuvo un pequeño maletín negro y cubierto de polvo. Lo abrió y metió, la plumas y las tintas. También algunos libros que sacó que al cajón grande del lado izquierdo y lo cerró. Se levantó del escritorio y se dirigía a la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco. Dio la vuelta, regresó al escritorio, se sentó de nuevo y cogió de su cuello una cadena de oro en la que colgaba una pequeña llave del mismo material. Con la pequeña llave abrió el cajón del centro. Dio una mirada rápida al contenido del cajón y exhaló un suspiro lleno de nostalgia.

Dentro del cajón tenía lo que él consideraba como los mejores recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts y que no podía llevar consigo cuando se fue de su casa para servir fielmente a Lord Voldemort.

Había recortes del diario "El profeta" en donde desprestigiaban a Potter, Granger y los Weasley; también tenía copias del decreto en donde La Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas ordenaban el sacrifico de un hipogrífo que lo había arañado, notas de felicitación escritas por su profesor de pociones, dibujos mal hechos de algunos de los profesores en donde se veían sufriendo torturas indescriptibles y en el fondo, una fotografía que tenía la imagen de una chica sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca muy entretenida en la lectura de un libro enorme. Draco tomo la fotografía y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, cerró el cajón y salió de su habitación. Bajó rápido por las escaleras y salió de vuelta al jardín, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, tomó camino hacia la izquierda, por un estrecho pasillo cubierto por una enredadera que lo condujo a la parte trasera de la casa. En un extremo del jardín trasero, había sembrados unos tulipanes negros que eran los únicos que estaban bien cuidados, al parecer, por magia. Draco cortó algunos tulipanes y los llevó al otro lado del jardín en donde estaba una pequeña lápida que tenía la siguiente inscripción:

A Mi Madre 

_Con todo amor a quien me cuido y protegió._

_Recuerdo de quién te adoró en vida_

_y te venera en la muerte_

Draco dejó las flores recargadas sobre la lápida y dijo en voz baja: "Ya dio inicio mi venganza madre. Ya cumplí una de las tantas cosas que te prometí. Mi padre ya está pagando lo que te hizo. Falta lo mejor, pronto vendré por ti".

Malfoy guardó silencio un rato y luego regresó por el pasillo al jardín de enfrente. Caminó hasta el portón y sin mirar atrás cerró la puerta.

Apenas había caminado unos diez pasos cuando un ruido lo hizo voltear y colocarse en posición de duelo. De entre los árboles emergieron las figuras de dos magos, un chico y una chica de la misma edad de Draco.

Harry y Kate se detuvieron a unos 20 metros de donde Draco estaba de pie observándolos. Los tres estaban inmóviles hasta que gritaron:

- _¡Expeliarmo!_

Sin embargo, no hubo cambio alguno. Los tres magos seguían con las varitas en la mano y Malfoy dio el siguiente golpe

- _¡Aestis bullula!_

Pero antes de que el hechizo de Malfoy llegara a ellos y sin saber de dónde provenían, Kate pronunció unas palabras

- _¡Aeternus tempa!_

Y el tiempo dejó de correr. Se veía extraña la luz de color marrón suspendida en los aires, con dirección hacia Harry que tenía la varita levantada y estaba a punto de lanzar otro hechizo. Malfoy tenía la mirada llena de odio y terror a la vez. Kate caminó despacio hacia donde estaba Draco. Llegó frente a él, lo tocó en el brazo y cerró los ojos. Un sin fin de imágenes le llegó de golpe. Eran demasiadas y no podía enfocar nada en específico. Presente, pasado y futuro se mezclaron en un río de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que Kate no podía descifrar. Lo único claro que pudo notar fueron las últimas acciones que Draco había hecho. La foto de la chica, la lápida de su madre y las figuras de Harry y Kate. Kate soltó a Malfoy. Se sintió mareada y muy desorientada, pero con lo que había visto, era suficiente. Sabía que no podía atacar a Malfoy estando él congelado junto con el tiempo, así caminó como pudo hasta el lugar que ocupaba, junto a Harry, antes de que el tiempo volviera a su marcha. Una vez que estuvo en su lugar, pronunció otras palabras. - _¡Contínue tempa!_ El rayo de color marrón se dirigió hacia donde estaban de pie mientras Harry gritaba - _¡Krystallus fortem!_ Un enorme escudo de luz blanca apareció frente a ellos; rechazó el hechizó de Malfoy y le dio a éste último en el mismo brazo que la vez anterior. Malfoy quedó en el piso, con el brazo en llamas y un enorme círculo de fuego de color marrón lo rodeaba - ¡Harry, haz algo, se va a quemar! – decía desesperada Kate - No Kate, eso se merece y más – respondió Harry en un tono de maldad que Kate no le había oído nunca - Pero puede decirnos en donde están las resistencias, nos puede servir - De acuerdo, podrá sufrir después – dijo finalmente Harry. Harry dijo _"Aquaticus"_ y el fuego que estaba alrededor y en el brazo de Malfoy se apagó. Malfoy estaba en el piso, inconsciente. Harry lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador y luego le ataron las piernas y los brazos con otro para lazar objetos. Harry tenía en la mirada una combinación entre satisfacción y repudio cuando vió por fin a Draco listo para ser transportado a Azkaban. - ¿A Azkaban Harry? – preguntó horrorizada Kate - Es el único lugar en donde podremos interrogarlo sin que se atrevan a ir los mortífagos – dijo Harry levantando del suelo el maletín negro de Malfoy - Como digas, tú mandas. Kate dijo _"Levitecorpus"_ y el cuerpo de Malfoy se elevó a un metro de distancia del suelo. Kate lo tocó del hombro, porque Harry se rehusó a hacerlo, y se transportaron a Azkaban, dejando la mansión de los Malfoy y el bosque tal como los habían encontrado antes de llegar. 


	8. El Rescate

**El Rescate** Harry y Kate causaron conmoción a su llegada a Azkaban. Los carceleros les abrían el paso mientras miraban asombrados el cuerpo flotante de Malfoy que volaban frente a ellos. Azkaban era un lugar verdaderamente horrible. Enormes muros de piedras fría y gris se erguían cubriendo el edificio que ocupaba la prisión y no permitían el paso de la luz del sol (que parecía que nunca salía por aquel espantoso lugar). El edificio era una especie de mazmorra enorme, helada, con un olor a humedad presente todo el tiempo. Enormes colacuernos húngaros sobrevolaban la prisión y vigilaban las entradas. Las protecciones en Azkaban, desde que los dementores se pasaron al lado de Voldemort, se volvieron la prioridad para los miembros del ministerio. Una enorme cápsula de colores la cubría por completo (el hechizo contra los mortífagos y demás criaturas del lado obscuro de la magia); magos del Departamento de Guardianes Incontenibles custodiaban a los reos (estos magos eran preparados única y exclusivamente para defender Azkaban) y para disgusto de muchos miembros del ministerio, los elfos domésticos que habían trabajado en Hogwarts, ahora eran otros custodios dentro de la prisión. La red de seguridad de Azkaban había sido perfectamente planeada por Dumbledore hacía años atrás, cuando se enteró que Voldemort había regresado. Desde el momento en que Harry le había dicho que el Señor Tenebroso recuperó su forma humana, se encargó de todo y especialmente ( y ya previniendo la deserción de los dementores) de los magos que estarían es Azkaban. Llamó a quienes eran los egresados de Hogwarts más capaces y con nervios de acero y les pidió su ayuda. Algunos, fieles a Dumbledore, aceptaron con todo respeto, mientras que muchos otros, simplemente desaparecieron al escuchar el proyecto. Con quienes se quedaron, Dumbledore organizó el grupo de "Los Guardianes Incontenibles" y se encargó de prepararlos con hechizos especiales que ningún otro mago del reino conoce. Al respecto de los Elfos domésticos, cuando Hogwarts cerró gracias a la guerra civil, los pobres se quedaron sin trabajo y como Dumbledore necesitaba de sus propiedades mágicas (que son muchísimas), siguiendo los deseos de Dumbledore, aceptaron defender Azkaban en caso de que se presentara un asalto a la prisión, muy parecido al que realizaron los mortífagos cuando liberaron a los partidarios de Voldemort que se encontraban recluidos. Para Kate, esa prisión representaba la peor de todas sus pesadillas; no soportaba el ambiente en Azkaban. A cada momento le daban escalofríos se sentía mareada por el olor a humedad y el recuerdo de los dementores que habían reinado por tantos años entre los muros de ese horrible lugar, no le proporcionaba una sensación muy agradable. Malfoy quedó encerrado en las celdas de máxima seguridad que estaban custodiadas por un elfo doméstico cada una y no lo interrogaron hasta días después de su captura, cuando estuvieron todos los aurores de la Hermandad reunidos junto con algunos miembros del ministerio. Malfoy ya había recuperado el conocimiento, pero se negaba rotundamente a hablar. Los miembros del ministerio y la Hermandad estaban reunidos en una mazmorra contigua a la celda de Draco. Un cuarto oscuro, apenas iluminado por las antorchas que estaban en la pared. Sin ventanas y una miserable puerta por la que solamente podía pasar uno a la vez. Todos los magos estaban sentados en bancos alrededor de una mesa redonda (moda impuesta por Arthur cuando llegó a ser Ministro de Magia) y tenían los rostros pálidos pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. - Deberíamos de torturarlo – dijo en un arrebato de locura "Ojoloco" Moddy - No creo que sea la medida correcta Alastor – comentó Arthur Weasley - ¡Para ti nada esta bien Arthur! – gritó Moddy - Te recuerdo que le estas hablando al Ministro de magia Moddy – intervino Sirius - Vaya, ¡Es verdad!, ¡Se me había olvidado!, lo siento mucho ... ¿Señor? – dijo Moddy en un tono de sarcasmo muy cercano a la burla. - No te preocupes Alastor – dijo pacientemente Arthur – lo importante ahora es que Malfoy diga en dónde están las resistencias. - ¿Ya utilizaron la poción de la verdad? – dijo Percy Weasley que llegaba en esos momentos a la habitación - Si y no sirvió de nada – comentó Ron – perece ser que mi teoría sobre los antídotos permanentes que creó Voldemort no es tan falsa - Paguece seg que si gon - le dijo Fleur, agitando su cabellera y mirando a Ron de una forma muy peculiar. - Creo que ese comentario está fuera de lugar Fleur – dijo Hermione visiblemente molesta y con las mejillas rojas por el enojo. - Yo no lo creo así – dijo de pronto Cho, y miró con odio a Hermione - ¡Chicas por favor! – exclamó Sirius – esto no es una sección de "Corazón de bruja", guarden la compostura. Las tres chicas guardaron silencio y miraron a Arthur Weasley quien se ponía de pie en esos momentos. - Entiendo perfectamente que estemos todos muy felices, orgullosos y preocupados por la captura de uno de los partidarios más fieles del Señor Tenebroso, el más fiel me atrevería a afirmar, pero tenemos que resolver el problema de cómo obtener la información de las resistencias – y se volvió hacia donde estaban sentados Harry y Kate - ¿Se les ocurre alguna idea muchachos? Kate miró de reojo a Harry y notó la misma mirada de odio que tenía en el momento que capturó a Malfoy. De hecho, desde que se habían enfrentado en el bosque, esa mirada no se había ido de los ojos de Harry. Ginny, que estaba a la izquierda de Harry, notó también el cambio y miró preocupada a Kate, quien le respondió con el mismo tipo de mirada. - Sinceramente señor Weasley – dijo Harry con un tono se severidad en la voz – creo que lo mejor sería que permitieran que los miembros de la hermandad pudiéramos hablar con él, incluyendo a Kate, claro está. Los magos que estaban reunidos se quedaron atónitos ante la propuesta de Potter, y Kate fue la primera, no porque la había nombrado, sino porque esperaba que Harry fuera más estricto con Malfoy. - A mi me gusta la idea Señor Ministro – dijo Kate reaccionando a lo que había dicho Harry. - Pues bien – concluyó el señor Weasley – entonces a partir de esta tarde, ustedes serán los encargados de Draco Malfoy. Solo les pido que tengan mucho cuidado chicos. - No se preocupe Señor Weasley – le dijo Hermione – lo tendremos. Uno a uno, los magos del ministerio salieron por la pequeña puerta de la mazmorra y encabezando el grupo estaba Arthur Weasley. Sin embargo y a pesar de que algunos miembros de la hermandad querían que se fueran, Cho, Fleur y Víktor se quedaron en la habitación. 

- Espero que te vaya muy bien con Malfoy, Harry – dijo Cho, reteniendo a Harry en su silla sin permitirle moverse.

- Herr... mi...one – dijo Víktor, dirigiéndose a ella que estaba sentada a un lado de Ron – ¿quierrres tomarrr el almuerrrzo conmigo?

- No puede Víktor – comentó rápido Ron – tenemos que preparar una nueva poción de la verdad para probarla con Malfoy ¿cierto Hermione? – concluyó Ron y le paso el brazo por el hombro a Hermione.

- Pues entonces sega una vegdadega lástima, pogque yo queguía palticag un poco contigo gon - dijo Fleur

- Pero no puede Fleur, tú misma lo escuchaste – expresó Hermione – tenemos mucho trabajo.

Hermione se levantó en ese momento de la mesa, se despidió de los magos que ahí se encontraban y salió seguida de Ron de la habitación.

Fleur y Víktor se disculparon y salieron también de la mazmorra, mientras que Neville, Ginny, Kate, Harry y Cho seguían en ella.

- ¡Qué carácter tan feo el de Hermione! – comentó Cho una vez que estos habían salido

- ¿Te molesta el carácter de Hermione Cho? – le preguntó sarcásticamente Kate

- Antes te caía muy bien, según lo recuerdo Cho – intervino Ginny con una mirada de malicia

- La gente cambia Weasley – contestó cortantemente Cho.

- Escucha bien tus palabras Cho – dijo Kate – la gente cambia y los sentimientos también. No te creas que todo sigue igual que hace algunos años.

- ¿De qué estas hablando Kate? – dijo muy molesta Cho

- Nada de importancia, mira yo creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a dar una vuelta por ahí – comentó Kate sonriendo ante la molestia de Cho.

- Si Cho – intervino Neville – lo mejor será que vayamos a dar una vuelta ¿Te parece?

Cho captó la mirada inquisitiva de Neville y con la seguridad de que le iba a proponer algo bueno y productivo para los dos (porque Cho sabía que Neville estaba enamorado de Ginny), aceptó la invitación y salieron de la habitación.

Harry y Kate acordaron que el primero en vigilar a Malfoy desde la habitación sería Harry porque Kate ya no soportaba estar más tiempo encerrada. Entonces, Ginny le preguntó a Harry si podía quedarse un rato más con él y Kate, al escuchar esta proposición, salió de prisa de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

- Creo que Kate tenía mucha prisa por irse – dijo alegremente Harry

- Lo que pasa con Kate es que no soporta Azkaban Harry

- Si, es un lugar realmente muy lúgubre.

- Harry, necesito preguntarte algo, pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad – le dijo Ginny muy seria

- Si Ginny, lo que quieras

- ¿Todavía amas a Cho?

- Bueno...., mira, creo que no, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo cuando está presente, además, si he de serte sincero Ginny, hay alguien más que me hace sentir cosas muy raras, algo que jamás había sentido

- Ah!, vaya – dijo Ginny muy triste – creo que Kate es una chica maravillosa y...

- Yo no me refiero a Kate, Ginny.

Harry miró muy profundamente a Ginny y esta vez, ella no pudo soportar la inquietante mirada de Harry así que bajó la vista como tantas veces lo había hecho. Harry sonrió y pensó que estando junto a ella, podía olvidar todo el odio y rencor que sentía por Malfoy.

Mientras tanto Kate, que había salido muy apresurada de la habitación, tomo rumbo hacia un pequeño patio que estaba casi a la entrada a la prisión. De ahí, logró ver una especie de cercado de gruesas tablas de madera y luego una gran llamarada de fuego que se elevaba por el cielo. Kate, movida por la curiosidad caminó hasta donde estaba el enorme cercado y buscó la forma de poder entrar. Buscaba algo parecido a una puerta o una marca que le indicara que por ahí estaba la entrada, cuando la voz de un hombre la interrumpió.

- ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo señorita?

Kate se dio vuelta y vió aun hombre joven de unos 30 años de pie frente a ella. Estaba un poco sucio por lo que Kate imaginó que venía de hacer un cambio de dragones de su puesto de guardianes. A pesar de que no lo conocía, su aspecto de era familiar: alto, extremadamente delgado, con unas cuantas pecas en el rostro que estaba quemado por el sol y el cabello rojo. Con él, venía un joven de la edad de Kate, quizá unos años más grande que bajó la mirada y ocultó el rostro en cuanto los ojos de Kate lo detectaron. Este chico era solo un poco más alto que Kate, tenía el cabello color castaño claro, los ojos grises y la tez blanca. Su complexión y sus manos le indicaron a Kate que hacía mucho que se dedicaba a cuidar dragones. Después del breve reconocimiento, Kate sonrió al señor más grande y respondió a su pregunta.

- Me gustaría ver a los dragones, si ustedes me lo permiten

- Bueno – respondió el hombre más grande – no es algo que sea reglamentario, pero puede verlos desde esta pequeña ventana.

El mago sacó su varita y le dio un toque a uno de los maderos. Automáticamente, apareció ante los ojos de Kate un pequeña ventana, justo a su medida para que pudiera ver sin ningún problema a los dragones.

- ¡Muchas gracias señor.... – dijo Kate

- Charlie Weasley señorita y él es Thomas Hunt, uno de los mejores cuidadores de dragones de todo el reino mágico.

- Vaya que sorpresa, así que es hermano de Ron y Ginny. Es un placer conocerle. Yo soy Kathelene Britter, pero por favor llámenme Kate.

Guiada por los dos chicos que habían llegado en su auxilio, Kate disfruto toda la tarde de la compañía de Charlie y Thomas, quienes le explicaron a Kate todo lo que sabían sobre dragones.

Cho y Neville se habían unido a Víktor y Fleur que se habían cansado de insistir a Hermione y Ron respectivamente y se habían ido al comedor de la prisión.

- No entiendo como puede agradarte la antipática de Hermione – dijo Cho a Neville

- Herrr....mio....ne es una grrran chica, Cho – defendió Víktor – lo extrrrraño en todo esto es que tu sigas enamorada de Harrrry

- no es extgaño - comentó Fleur - hagi es un gan chico, muy bueno y atento. Cualquierga se enamogagia de él 

- Ginny lo está – dijo Neville – pero eso ya todos lo saben

- Lo que tenemos que haceg es un plan paga podeg sepagaglos - dijo Fleur y así todos contentos: Hagi anda con Cho, Gon conmigo, Hegmione con Víktog y Neville con Ginny y asunto agueglado 

- No creo que funcione, es muy tentador pero no funcionaría –comentó Neville

- Vamos Neville, no te rindas, veras que pronto podrás estar junto a Ginny – dijo Cho – y eso corre por mi cuenta.

Lo cuatro se quedaron sentados en la mesa de la cafetería, mientras en uno de los laboratorios de Azkaban, Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo por la poción.

- No Hermione – decía Ron – creo que deberíamos agregarle un poco más de agua de los pantanos.

- Según mis teorías, esta poción debe se estar espesa Ron, no suave.

- Pero Hermione, yo creo que no es necesaria más agua

- ¡Eres tan necio como Fleur que no te dejaba en paz hace rato! – gritó Hermione regando agua del pantano por toda la túnica de Ron.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – le dijo Ron – qué no recuerdas que el agua de pantano es muy peligrosa porque... ¿de qué te ríes Hermione?

- Lo siento Ron, pero es que te vez muy gracioso todo mojado.

- No es gracioso Hermione – y la miró a los ojos – sabes que, he estado pensando y creo que ya es justo que se los digamos.

- ¿Te refieres a...?

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

- Tenemos muchos problemas en el ministerio para preocuparlos con otro más

- ¿Preocuparlos?

- Si Ron, lo mejor será que sigamos como hasta ahora

- Pero es que ya se los quiero decir

- Si Ron, yo también.

Ron abrazó tiernamente a Hermione y ya con más calma, siguieron trabajando con la poción de la verdad.

Cerca de la entrada norte a Azkaban, se encontraba un escarabajo postrado en uno de los árboles que estaba por ahí. Justo arriba, en una de las ramas de ese mismo árbol, un cuervo negro observaba toda la actividad y dio tres graznidos, como si fuese una señal. De las profundidades del bosque, una rata ya muy vieja corrió hasta la entrada y fue rechazada por la burbuja que protegía la prisión. La rata regresó a su posición original y momentos después, salió un pequeño niño, de cómo unos 8 años de edad, de piel blanca y cabello rubio. El chico caminó hasta la entrada y logró traspasar la burbuja. El cuervo lanzó dos graznidos de alegría, pero continuó ahí en las ramas.

Kate, por su parte, ya había regresado a la habitación en donde todavía estaban Ginny y Harry hablando tranquilamente. Pidió permiso a Harry de poder entrar a la habitación de Draco, a lo que Harry solo pudo darle algunas recomendaciones.

Caminó hasta la puerta contigua. El elfo que la custodiaba la hizo una revisión y luego de quitarle la varita (normas de seguridad) permitió que Kate entrara a la mazmorra.

Era un cuarto pequeño y oscuro. Un poco de luz entraba por los barrotes de la ventana y de la puerta. Había una pequeña cama, un lavabo, y no tenía espejos. Después de dar una pequeña revisión con la vista, Kate lo encontró sentado en un rincón oscuro del cuarto.

Kate caminó hasta donde estaba Draco sentado. Él se levantó, guardó la foto que tenía en sus manos y la miró con tristeza. Draco caminó hasta donde Kate estaba de pie y se quedó parado frete a ella.

- Hola Draco, ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si tú estuvieras encerrada en la prisión, ¿podrías estar bien?

- Se que es una mala pregunta, disculpa.

- ¿Una auror me esta pidiendo una disculpa?

- Solamente quiero ser amable

- ¡Yo no necesito de tu amabilidad ni la de nadie! – grito Draco

- ¿Por qué te enojas cada vez que alguien quiere ser amable contigo?. Sabes, mejor hablemos de otras cosas. ¿Me permites tocarte del brazo?

- ¿Para que puedas ver dónde están las resistencias?, olvídalo para estos momentos ya han de haber cambiado de lugar. No son tan estúpidos como creen

- Yo no estoy diciendo que alguien lo sea.

- Se lo que pretendes Kate y mejor date por vencida porque yo no voy a permitir que me pongas ni un dedo encima

- ¡Como tu quieras Malfoy! – grito Kate – ya me di cuenta de que ese profundo odio que tienes no te permite ser amable con nadie

- Hasta nunca Kate, espero que cuando me vaya no me extrañes.

Kate salió muy molesta de la habitación. Draco volvió a tu rincón y sacó de nuevo la fotografía de la chica. Kate regresó a la habitación en donde estaba solo Harry.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Draco?

- ¡Muy mal! Ese chico definitivamente no tiene nada de bueno.

- Ahora entiendes por qué nadie lo quiere, ni cuando estaba en Hogwarts

- Pues mi no me interesa porque ese chico...

De golpe, entraron Fleur y Cho a la habitación y con ellas un pequeño niño de tez blanca y cabello rubio. Dijeron que se había perdido y que estaba buscando a sus padres cuando dos elfos domésticos lo cercaron y no le permitían buscarlos. Kate miró con recelo a ese niño que se acercaba a la pared que conectaba a la habitación en la que estaban con la de Draco.

Harry discutía con las chicas (¡Como es posible que lo hayan traído para acá!) cuando el chico desapareció . Kate cerró los ojos y trato de encontrarlo. El niño apareció en la puerta de barrotes de la habitación de Draco, le dio su varita y Draco abrió la puerta. El niño entró, lazó un hechizo a Draco y un halo de luz lo cubrió por completo. Luego lo tomó de la mano y desaparecieron. Harry llegó a la habitación ya muy tarde. Todo fue en fracción de segundos, ni Cho ni Fleur sabían qué era lo que había sucedido Kate abrió los ojos y corrió hasta donde estaba Harry, que parecía muy furioso. Cho y Fleur llegaron después y Harry las culpó por todo.

- ¡Como es posible que hayan traído a ese niño! – gritó Harry – ¡no puedo creer que esto haya pasado y todo por su culpa!

- Harry – dijo Cho – no fue nuestra culpa ese niño...

- ¡Silencio por favor! – interrumpió Kate – Harry, Draco aún esta afuera, podemos alcanzarlo.

Harry y Kate desaparecieron y aparecieron a las afueras de la prisión, en donde estaba Draco con el niño, una rata, un escarabajo en el pecho y un cuervo que pasó volando.

- ¡Detente Draco! – gritó Harry – no te vas a escapar

- No lo creo Potter, mira quien está aqu

Del bosque salió una mancha de humo negro. A Harry empezó a dolerle la cabeza, parecía que le iba a estallar, tanto que tuvo que arrodillarse por el insoportable dolor que tenía. Kate miró a Harry en el suelo y luego vió como la mancha gris tomaba forma de hombre.

- Sigues siendo tan débil Potter – dijo la voz del ahora espectro de Voldemort

Harry se levantó y miró con odio a Voldemort

- ¡Nunca he sido débil Voldemort! – gritó Harry – y mucho menos ante ti

- ¿Voldemort? – susurró Kate y dirigió la mirada hacia el mago tenebroso que le había quitado a Walter.

- Vaya, así que la reencarnación de Jhuen ya esta con ustedes – dijo Voldemort mirando a Kate – pero no será por mucho.

- _¡Aeternus tempa!_ – gritó Kate__

El tiempo se detuvo, todos quedaron congelados, excepto Voldemort que reía como histérico ante el asombre de Kate. Luego murmuró unas palabras y desapareció con Draco, el niño, la rata, el escarabajo y el cuervo.

Kate regresó el tiempo a su movimiento y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo a Harry

- ¡Lo siento, lo deje escapar!

Y Kate se quedó sentada en el suelo llorando con amargura, mientras Harry la miraba con tristeza y pensaba que Draco había podido escapar de la prisión.


	9. Noticias Desalentadoras

Noticias desalentadoras 

En el cuarto contiguo a la que era la celda que resguardaba a Draco Malfoy, estaban reunidos todos los magos que unas cuantas horas antes, habían salido confiados de que muy pronto podrían encontrar los lugares en donde se escondían sus enemigos. El cuadro no hubiera podido ser más terrible: Arthur Weasley, "Ojoloco" Moddy, Sirius y Percy estaban más que molestos, furiosos y miraban a todos los demás queriendo encontrar algún culpable; Hermione y Ron no se explicaban como era posible que Draco se había fugado y ante la presencia de Harry y Kate; Cho y Fleur se sentían muy apenadas porque ellas habían llevado al niño hasta donde estaba Draco; Harry estaba furioso y cualquiera que le hubiese dicho algo en ese momento hubiera salido muy lastimado; Kate ya había dejado de sollozar y tenía en la mirada (antes llena de tristeza) una nueva resolución; Ginny, Víctor y Neville estaban confundidos y no sabían como reaccionar.

"El silencio es el peor de los castigos" pensaba Kate, así que decidida se levantó y dirigió una palabras a los magos ahí presentes.

- Señores, les pido que si van a buscar un culpable, me miren a mi primero, yo fui quien detuvo el tiempo y dejó ir a Voldemort – dijo con voz firme y segura

- ¡Es que no tenías por qué detener el tiempo! – grito Moddy – y te dices a ti misma "la reencarnación de Jhuen", yo creo que no eres nada.

- ¡Silencio por favor Alastor! – exclamó Arthur Weasley – Kate no sabía que el Señor Tenebroso iba a romper ese hechizo.

- Además – intervino Neville – quienes trajeron al chico que ayudó a Malfoy a escapar fueron Cho y Fleur ¿No Harry? – y miró a Harry sintiéndose muy mal por haber querido traicionar a los miembros de la hermandad

- ¡Pego nosotgas no sabíamos que ese pequeño ega un mago tenebgoso! -dijo Fleur muy alarmada, esperando que esa fuera una excusa lo bastante buena como para que las disculparan

- Y se supone que la cápsula de cristal que tiene Azkaban, no permite la entrada de ningún mago tenebroso – comentó Ginny – entonces, ¿cómo es que ese niño que ayudó a Draco pudo entrar?, tal vez alguien de aquí adentro le ayud

- Basta ya muchachos, no se compliquen más – expresó Arthur Weasley – tranquilos. No es momento de buscar culpables, sino de saber cómo fue que el niño entró y Draco pudo salir.

- Ginny podría tener razón señor Weasley – dijo Hermione – tal vez alguien lo dejó entrar...

- Hermione por favor ... – le dijo Sirius

- Esta bien, aunque yo no descartaría esa opción – y Hermione vió de reojo a Fleur y Cho.

- ¡Creo que lo tengo! – dijo Ron – ya se por qué pudo entrar ese niño. Pienso que estaba controlado por la maldición _Imperius_. Para cualquier mago resulta muy difícil poder controlar la vocecita de la mente que nos obliga a obedecer a quien tengamos en frente. Ahora, imaginen a un niño pequeño tratando de resistirse a la _Imperius_. Sería muy complicado.

- ¿Quieres decir que ese niño del que hablan es un mago bueno? – preguntó Percy

- Pues yo supongo que si – dijo Ron – hemos probado la cápsula que protege a Azkaban con un sin fin de hechizos y hasta intentamos pasar a uno que otro preso por la cápsula, pero no funciono. Por eso me atrevo a decir que ese niño estaba controlado por la maldición.

- Eso explicaría por qué pudo entrar, pero no como Draco pudo salir – dijo Sirius.

- Si hay una forma de salir – comentó Kate – pero es magia muy avanzada para que un pequeño la haya realizado.

- ¿De qué estas hablando Kate? – preguntó Hermione con la misma expectación que todos los magos ahí presentes.

- Bueno, desde que inicié mi entrenamiento como auror, he tenido la facultad de hacer muchísimos más hechizos y conjuros que los que los chicos me enseñan. Detener el tiempo es uno de ellos, y recuerdo que hay uno más con el que se puede proteger a un mago de cualquier otro hechizo.

Kate se detuvo y miró a los magos de la habitación. Por primera vez desde que había llegado al reino mágico tenía la atención de todos (hasta la de "Ojoloco") que esperaban impacientes a que continuara.

- Bueno – continuo Kate – podemos probarlo con alguno de los reos. Si funciona, entonces sabremos como fue que Draco salió de la prisión.

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo Percy – vamos por uno de los presos.

De la habitación salieron Percy y Harry. Todos los demás se quedaron observando a Kate incrédulos de que magia así pudiera existir.

- Por tu bien, espero que sea cierto jovencita – le dijo Moddy y la miró de forma muy despectiva

- Yo confío en ti Kate – le susurró Ginny y le guiñó un ojo.

Minutos después, entraron Harry y Percy Weasley con un mago controlado por la maldición _Imperius_. Era un mago joven, casi de la edad de los miembros de la hermandad, pero parecía mucho más viejo por la estancia en Azkaban. Hermione lo vió y agachó la mirada. Ron le tomo la mano por debajo sin que nadie lo notara y tampoco miró al chico. Ginny lo contemplaba con tristeza y Neville miraba nervioso hacia la puerta mientras retorcía las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kate a Ron

- Ese chico fue nuestro compañero en Hogwarts. Era un buen chico (a pesar de estar en Slytherin) hasta que Malfoy lo convenció y se fue a servir a Voldemort.

- Vaya, muy interesante.

Kate miró la reacción de Cho que miraba al chico con infinito desprecio, Harry por su parte, tenía en la mirada una gran decepción reflejada, mientras que los demás solo esperaban que Percy o Harry hicieran algo.

- Bien – dijo por fin Harry – para quienes no lo conozcan este es Malcolm Baddock, mortífago casi desde que inició la guerra civil en el mundo mágico.

El chico no se movía ni un centímetro y a Kate la invadían dudas por todos lados, ¿por qué los chicos habían reaccionado así?, ¿cómo es que un chico tan joven podía ser un mortífago de peligro?, ¿qué era lo que había hecho para que lo trataran así?, ¿por qué si era un mortífago, lo chicos sentían pena por él?, y muchísimas más, pero sabía que luego, Hermione y Ginny se las responderían.

- Entonces a proceder – dijo convencida Kate.

Kate se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta donde estaba el chico. Sacó la varita y dijo unas palabras

- _¡Luce rádium!_

De la varita de Kate salió una luz color dorada que dirigió al chico y lo cubrió por completo. Después pidió a Moddy y a Sirius que se aparecieran a la entrada de Azkaban. Ellos lo hicieron y luego Kate tomó del hombro al chico y desapareció. Unos cuantos segundos después apareció (ante el asombro de Moddy y Sirius) afuera de Azkaban, con el chico del brazo y sin ningún problema. Los cuatro se trasladaron de nuevo a la habitación y una vez ahí, Kate le quitó el hechizo al chico (_¡Umbra!_) ante los ojos de desconfianza de los magos ahí presentes.

- Muy bien – dijo Arthur – Moddy y Sirius ¿quisieran comentar algo con nosotros?

- Si señor – dijo Sirius – Kate salió con el chico de Azkaban, ante nuestros ojos y el muchacho, como podrá notar, no tiene daño alguno

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – le preguntó Percy a Kate

- No lo sé. Las palabras solo llegan a mi cabeza – respondió Kate

- Esa es una prueba más de que es la reencarnación de Jhuen – sonrió Sirius

Harry llevó de vuelta al chico a su celda y mientras que los miembros del ministerio salían de Azkaban, Kate fue a inspeccionar la celda de Draco. Solo los aurores y Ginny se quedaron en la habitación esperando a Harry. Cuando Harry y Kate regresaron, todos se transportaron a la casa de Harry para poder platicar con más tranquilidad.

En la sala de la casa, sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea, estaban los seis chicos: Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny y Kate.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirles – dijo Kate – cuando encontramos a Draco en le bosque, antes de que nos lanzara el hechizo de la burbuja de fuego, yo detuve el tiempo.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – preguntó Neville

- No es porque sea malo Neville – agregó Kate – sino por lo que hice después. Caminé hacia Draco y le toqué el brazo con la esperanza de poder ver el lugar en donde estaban las resistencias, pero todo un remolino de imágenes llegó de golpe a mi cabeza. Lo único que pude distinguir fue la tumba de la mamá de Draco, y nuestras imágenes cuando lo encontramos. No pude ver nada más.

- Muy extraño – susurró Ron

- Y cuando fui a verlo a la prisión – continuó Kate – me dijo que no permitiría que le pusiera un dedo encima... es como si supiera que de esa forma puedo ver los pensamientos y recuerdos de los demás.

- ¿Y no te dijo otra cosa? – preguntó Hermione

- Si, que no lo extrañara cuando se fuera.

- Es muy raro. Como si intuyera que se iba a ir – dijo Ginny

- Y también está lo de Voldemort – dijo Neville – ¿en realidad no se quedó congelado como todo lo demás?

- No, y eso también me aterra – señaló Kate – ¿imaginen que, así como reencarnó Jhuen, también Darkthen y ese mago sea Voldemort?

- ¡Es imposible! – exclamó Harry – no podría ser el heredero de Slytherin y la reencarnación de Darkthen, hasta para Voldemort sería demasiado.

- Pero el tipo de maldición _Imperius_ que tuvo que ser aplicada requiere de una variante que no todos los magos podemos hacerla – comentó Ron – recuerden que a nosotros nos costó muchísimo trabajo y aún así ninguno pudo ejecutarla bien.

- ¿Variante? – preguntó Kate – ¿qué quieres decir con "variante"?

- Bueno, es que sabemos que la _Imperius_ tiene una variante: poder realizarla sin el contacto visual. Solamente necesitas algo que le pertenezca a quien vas a lanzar la maldición – explicó Hermione

- ¿Algo como una cadena o una foto? – cuestionó Kate

- Si, con eso se podría, ¿por qué lo dices Kate? – dijo Hermione

- Porque recordarán que mientras que Harry fue a dejar al chico a su celda, yo fui a la de Malfoy y encontré en el rincón donde él siempre estaba sentado esta pequeña cadena – y mostró una cadena delgada de oro con el dije de una "J ".

- ¡Así que pudo ser Malfoy! – exclamó Neville – eso significaría que Malfoy es la reencarnación de Darkthen

- Probablemente – dijo Harry

- Podemos comprobarlo solo de una manera – dijo Ginny – Kate tendría que intentar la misma maldición

- ¿Por qué yo? – reclamó Kate

- Por que tú eres la reencarnación de Jhuen y se supone que eres más fuerte que Malfoy – respondió Ginny

- Ginny tiene razón Kate – dijo Ron

Kate se levantó y fue por el collar de Crookshanks. Cuando regresó a donde estaban los chicos, cerró los ojos y colocó la imagen de Crookshanks en su cabeza, luego apretó fuerte el collar y lanzó la maldición al gato que tenía en su mente y abrió los ojos. Segundos después, llegaba el pobre de Crookshanks saltando como un conejo.

Los miembros de la Hermandad estaban asombrados. Kate también lo estaba, era la primera vez que intentaba hacer algo así.

- ¡Realmente eres muy poderosa Kate! – exclamó Neville

- Cierto – dijo Harry – ninguno de nosotros logró hacer esa variante a la maldición con nada más grande que una pequeña oruga.

- ¿Cómo le hiciste? – preguntó Hermione

- Solo me concentré en lo que quería que el gato hiciera y ya.

- Muy bien, entonces saquemos conclusiones – dijo Ginny.

- Malfoy es la reencarnación de Darkthen – inició Harry – así que puede hacer magia más poderosa que nosotros los aurores

- Pero nosotros tenemos a Kate – dijo Neville – que es la reencarnación de Jhuen y por lo tanto, más fuerte que Malfoy

- Malfoy escapó de Azkaban gracias a la ayuda de un hechizo de magia avanzada que tuvo que haberle ordenado con la _Imperius_ al chico – dijo Ron.

- ¿Pero de dónde sacaron al chico? – preguntó Neville

- Tal vez es uno de tantos que secuestraron, pero se dieron cuenta de que era mago – dijo Ginny

- Entonces tenemos problemas porque con un niño que es capas de resistir la _Imperius_ modificada, también tiene que ser un mago muy poderoso – agregó Hermione.

- Creo que muy pronto nos enfrentaremos a grandes conflictos chicos – dijo Kate – debemos tener cuidado.

Los chicos se quedaron platicando de otros temas y ya muy entrada la noche, decidieron que todos pasarían la noche en casa de Sirius.

Mientras Harry, Ron, y Neville acomodaban las habitaciones al estilo muggle, es decir, sin magia ("dos galeones a que no pueden hacerlo" había dicho Kate), las chicas preparaban la cena.

- Oigan ahora si me van a decir qué sucede con el chico que Harry llevó esta tarde a la prueba del hechizo _"Rádium"_ – preguntó Kate

- Bueno, ese chico estudiaba con nosotros en Hogwarts – dijo Ginny – 2 años atrás que yo y 3 años atrás de los chicos

- Estaba en Slytherin, aunque parecía de Gryffindor –señaló Hermione – pero Draco lo convenció de que se fuera con Voldemort y se fue.

- ¿Pero por qué les dolió tanto el verlo? – preguntó Kate

- Porque era nuestro amigo. Cuando te digo que parecía un Gryffindor era porque estaba casi todo el tiempo con nosotros y no soportaba a los amigos de Malfoy. Cuando supimos que era un mortífago, creímos que estaba bajo los Influjos de la maldición _Imperius_, pero resultó que no. Lo hacía en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales – concluyó Hermione.

- Aún así no entiendo como es que un Slytherin...

- Lo que sucede es que hizo algo por todos nosotros. A Harry le ayudó a que Cho le hiciera caso, por Ron y por mi, hizo que dejáramos de pelear como lo hacíamos y nos ayudó a llevarnos mejor, por Neville, le enseñó un método para no olvidar nada (que hasta el momento continua haciéndolo) y por Ginny, bueno...

- Por mi hizo algo que muy pocos chicos se atreven a hacer. Se ofreció a ayudarme a olvidar a Harry. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Potter, pero él jamás me hizo caso... un día, Malcom fue a verme y me dijo que haría lo que fuera por no verme sufrir más por Harry... y bueno, tuve una relación con él...

- Así que fue como su ángel guardián – dijo Kate

- Ahora entiendes por qué lo veíamos así. Cuando tuvimos que capturarlo , fue horrible porque ninguno de nosotros quería hacerlo – comentó Hermione.

- Fue muy difícil para todos – dijo Ginny

- Es una verdadera lástima que haya elegido el mal camino – concluyó Kate

En la mazmorra, guarida de Voldemort, Malfoy platicaba de los descubrimientos hechos por él sobre su nueva magia.

- No te confíes Malfoy – le respondió la voz de Voldemort

- No estoy confiado señor, es solo que me sorprende lo poderoso que puedo ser. Jamás imaginé poder realizar la variante de la maldición _Imperius_.

- Seguramente ahora los aurores ya lo saben

- ¿Por qué piensa eso Señor?

- Esa chica, la reencarnación de Jhuen, es demasiado inteligente y muy poderosa. Tú no puedes detener el tiempo.

- No señor, aún no aprendo

- Ni lo harás. Pero bueno, tenemos que hacer algo para capturar a la chica, porque no nos sirve de nada que tengas esos poderes si no sabes cómo encontrar el libro. ¿se te ocurre algo Macnair?

- Si señor – respondió Macnair desde un rincón oscuro de la mazmorra – tal vez si le tendemos una trampa...

- Pero necesitamos una carnada – repuso Malfoy

- Y la tenemos señor – dijo Macnair – yo se perfectamente qué haría que Kate cayera en nuestro poder.

- Vamos Macnair – sonrió Draco – no es posible que sepas algo de esa chica

- ¡Silencio! – dijo Voldemort – continua Macnair.

- Si señor. En casa de esa bruja conocimos a un chico muggle al que ella llamaba Jos. Noté que se quieren mucho y se aprecian mutuamente, así que si lo secuestramos, creo que la podríamos hacer venir a nuestras manos.

- Muy buena idea Macnair, jamás me imaginé que tú pensaras

- Me halaga señor.

- Muy bien, ustedes dos se harán cargo de secuestrarlo y traerlo aquí de inmediato ¿Entendido?

- Si señor – dijeron al unísono

- Entonces me retiro.

Voldemort, o la nube de humo en la que estaba convertido, desapareció de la mazmorra. Malfoy miró con desagrado a Macnair quien estaba feliz (o al menos eso aparentaba la mueca que tenía en el rostro) porque el Señor Tenebroso empezaba a darse cuenta de lo valioso que podría llegar a ser. Una vez que Draco estuvo seguro de que nadie los escuchaba, le reclamó por lo que había hecho con el Señor Tenebroso.

- ¡Qué te propones Macnair! ¡Me quieres dejar en mal con Voldemort!

- Claro que no Malfoy, es solo que ya era hora de que notara que yo también existo.

- Qué no te das cuenta de que podría descubrirnos si sigues con esa actitud.

- ¡Yo no soy quien está presumiendo los "nuevos poderes" que me llegaron de no se donde!

- Me tienes envidia, ¿verdad Macnair?, no te gusta que Voldemort me prefiera a mi que a ti.

- ¡Estas loco Malfoy!... en fin, lo mejor es tranquilizarnos, esto no conviene a nuestros intereses, debemos de estar unidos para poder dar el paso número dos del plan.

- Tienes razón Macnair. Por el momento, lo mejor es que sigamos con las órdenes de Voldemort, eso que nos pidió también es bueno para nuestro plan.

- De acuerdo, vámonos ya.

Macnair y Draco desaparecieron de la mazmorra. Un silencio sepulcral daba una nota de macabra a la escena. De pronto, de otra de las esquinas, salió caminando de la oscuridad un pequeño escarabajo que, segundos después, tomaría la forma de una mujer. Rita caminó hasta una de las mesas y tomó un pequeño trozo de pergamino con la marca tenebrosa. Lo toco del centro y escuchó la voz de Voldemort resonar por toda la habitación,

- ¿Qué averiguaste Skeeter?

- Tienen un plan señor – dijo Rita con la voz entrecortada – creo que van a traicionarlo.

- Ya lo sabía, ese Draco es igual de estúpido que su padre, bien dicen que todo se hereda

- ¿ Y que hará señor?

- Primero necesito que averigües cuál es el plan que tienen, aunque seguramente quieren el libro. Lo que necesito saber es qué piensan hacer para quitármelo. Después, destrúyelos cuando menos se lo esperen.

- Como usted mande Señor

- Ah!, Skeeter, no se te olvide investigar si ese chico que dice Macnair en verdad existe.

- Claro que no Señor.

La voz de Voldemort dejó de sonar por la mazmorra. Rita aún no podía creer su suerte. Se había convertido en la espía especial del Señor Tenebroso cuando él había empezado a sospechar que Malfoy y Macnair querían traicionarlo, para desgracia de ellos y fortuna de Rita, así era. Desde hacía varios días que le pasaba información sobre las conversaciones secretas que ellos mantenían y que delataba la deslealtad de ambos.

Rita se transformó de nuevo en escarabajo y salió por debajo de la puerta con dirección desconocida.

Voló durante toda la noche deteniéndose a descansar solamente cuando sus alas no podían sostenerla más. Cuando los primeros rayos de la luz del día la tocaron, estaba llegando a una pequeña población en donde había gente que se había levantado desde muy temprano. Se dirigió hasta la ventana del segundo piso de una gran casa y se detuvo por fin en la cornisa. Como había volado toda la noche casi sin descanso, se disponía a dormir cuando un ruido le espantó el sueño. Sobre ella estaba una enorme lechuza blanca que daba picotazos a la ventana para que la dejaran entrar. Rita saltó a la débil rama de un árbol cercano para que cuando abrieran la ventana, no la lanzaran por los aires.

Kate escuchó a Hedwig que tocaba con el pico en la ventana y daba aletazos que reflejaban su molestia por no haber encontrado la ventana abierta. Cuando Kate abrió la ventana la lechuza blanca entró como relámpago y se fue a posar en el borde del espejo. Kate se acercó hasta donde Hedwig estaba y vió un pequeño sobre atado a su pata derecha. Emocionada tomó el sobre y lo abrió. En su rostro se notó un terrible cambio: mientras leía la carta, la felicidad y la alegría se convirtieron en desesperación e impotencia. Hermione la miraba desde que había tomado la nota y observó el cambio en el rostro de Kate. Cuando terminó de leer la carta, a dejó caer en el suelo y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Hermione la levantó del suelo y la leyó también. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa y salió corriendo tras de Kate.

En la cocina de la casa de Sirius estaban Dobby cocinando el desayuno para ocho, contándolo a él, Sirius tomando café mientras leía "El profeta" y a Harry y Ginny charlando. Cuando Hermione llegó abajo, encontró a Kate a unos pasos de las escaleras, observando la situación sin mover un solo músculo, se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione. Kate abrazó a Hermione y comenzó a llorar con un sentimiento de amargura. Los chicos de la cocina escucharon el llanto de Kate y salieron a averiguar qué sucedía, sin notar que un pequeño escarabajo había entrado por la rendija de la puerta principal.

Sirius llevó a Kate a la sala y tomaron asiento todos. Dobby fue por té, mientras Ron y Neville llegaban a la sala notando el ambiente que se había creado.

Kate seguía llorando y Hermione la tenía entre sus brazos. Como Kate no se tranquilizaba, Hermione le entregó la nota a Sirius quien la leyó para todos.

Querida Kate 

_ Recibí tu carta y me da gusto saber que te encuentras bien. Por desgracia aquí no estamos bien. Es tu padre Kate, está en el hospital. Sufrió un infarto y los médicos dicen que esta grave. Por favor, regresa te está llamando._

_Con cariño_

_Josua_

Los chicos miraron a Kate que seguía sollozando, un poco más tranquila. Nadie decía nada, hasta que Harry tomo la iniciativa.

- Lo mejor será que vayas al mundo muggle Kate, tu padre te necesita

- No puedo dejar a la hermandad en estos momentos Harry – dijo Kate – recuerda que tenemos que capturar de nuevo a Draco, después de todo, fue mi culpa que escapara.__

- No fue tu culpa Kate – dijo Ginny – a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado__

- Además es más importante estar con tu padre en estos momentos – comentó Ron__

- Los chicos tienen razón Kate, no puedes seguir aquí – señaló Sirius – Sube a empacar algunas de tus cosas, te llevaremos al mundo muggle.__

- Muchísimas gracias a todos chicos, son geniales – expresó Kate__

Las chicas subieron a preparar el equipaje, mientras que los chicos y Dobby regresaban a la cocina. El pequeño escarabajo salió por la rendija de la puerta y una vez afuera, desapareció.

Minutos después, es escarabajo apareció en la puerta de la mazmorra y tomó forma humana. Se dirigió a uno de los rincones y susurró un as palabras. Una pequeña puerta se abrió y Rita entró a su habitación. Era una mazmorra con un extraño olor a plantas y humedad. Había una pequeña neblina y una luz de color morado cubría toda la habitación. Rita se fue a sentar a su cama y de bajo de la almohada sacó un pergamino con la marca tenebrosa.

- ¿Y bien Skeeter? – dijo la voz de Voldemort

- Solo vengo a notificarle señor que Kate recibió muy malas noticias. Su padre está enfermo y tendrá que dejar el mundo mágico por tiempo indefinido.

La estridente risa de Voldemort resonó por toda la habitación. Rita casi se cae de la cama de la impresión, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio.

- Vaya, así que todavía son potentes mis hechizos – decía Voldemort mientras continuaba riendo y Rita lo veía extrañada

- ¿Sus hechizos señor? – preguntó Rita un poco temerosa - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor?

- Nada que te importe Skeeter y ahora transfórmate en insecto, que va muy bien con tu personalidad y alcanza a Kate. Esa chica va a estar de mi lado o me dejo de llamar Voldemort

Skeeter obedeció a su amo y se transformó en escarabajo de nuevo y después desapareció de su habitación, mientras Voldemort seguía riéndose con un tono demencia y malicia en la voz.


	10. Juegos del Destino

Juegos del destino 

****

Kate ya había empacado algunas de sus pertenencias y bajaba por las escaleras de la casa. Los demás estaban esperándola en la sala. Cuando Kate llegó ahí, Sirius tomó la palabra.

- La hermandad a decidido que dos de sus miembros irán contigo al mundo muggle para protegerte de los mortífagos

- ¿Disculpa? – expresó Kate muy sorprendida

- Eres nuestra responsabilidad Kate, no podemos dejarte partir sola – dijo Harry – Ron y yo iremos contigo.

- ¡Harry, yo puedo cuidarme sola! – dijo Kate muy molesta – además alguien tiene que encontrar a Malfoy

- Nosotros lo sabemos Kate, pero ahora que has mostrado un poco de tus poderes al enemigo, debemos de tener más cuidado, así que no discutas. Ron y yo nos vamos contigo – concluyó Harry

- Y nosotros nos encargamos de Malfoy – dijo Hermione

- De acuerdo, ustedes saben lo que hacen

Los tres chicos se despidieron y se transportaron a Hogsmeade en donde tomaron el camino que Kate había andado meses atrás, cuando había llegado por primera vez al mundo mágico. Desde la entrada del pueblo, Kate pudo ver la colina y la roca en donde Jos se había quedado observándola hasta que ella había entrado al pueblo.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera, usaron por primera vez la magia que a partir de ese momento, estaba restringida solo casos urgentes. Ron hizo aparecer un auto que los transportaría hasta la casa de Kate.

Harry manejaba, Ron ocupaba el puesto de copiloto y Kate viajaba en la parte trasera del auto. Los chicos platicaban y Kate observaba el paisaje. La última vez que había pasado por ahí había sido con Josua y estaban huyendo de los mortífagos, cuando Macnair asesinó a Walter.

Después de un largo rato, llegaron hasta Londres y de ahí, a la casa de Kate. Cuando bajaron del auto, Kate se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo enorme que era su casa. Mientras caminaba a la puerta, las piernas le temblaban y el trayecto del auto gris que Ron había aparecido hasta la entrada, parecía enorme.

Al fin, Kate logró llegar a la puerta y llamó a ella. Segundos más tarde Marie abrió la puerta y la recibió con una gran sonrisa, pero tristeza en la mirada. Los tres entraron a la casa y Harry y Ron también estaban impresionados con la mansión de los Britter. Marie los dejó en la sala, mientras esperaban la llegada de Jos. Kate les explicaba el trabajo que desempeñaba su padre, cuando escuchó una voz conocida que la llamaba por su nombre.

Kate se dio vuelta y lo vió, después de casi cinco meses de no haberlo visto. Jos la miró y notó el gran cambio que se había efectuado en ella durante tan poco tiempo. Era la misma chica, pero su mirada reflejaba algo distinto, más fortaleza, o quizá infinita tristeza. Jos parecía ser que había crecido en los últimos meses. Representaba un chico mayor, dos o tres años más, que los que tenía realmente. Después de un efusivo abrazo y de las presentaciones respectivas, Jos explicó la situación del señor Richard Britter.

- Y así está Kate, después de muchísimos estudios, aún no saben que fue lo que provocó el infarto – comentaba Jos – por eso lo tenían en observación permanente. Pero ayer por la tarde, su situación empeoró. Como de la nada entró en coma y los doctores ... bueno, están muy confundidos.

- Cielos, ¿puedo ir a verlo Jos?

- Claro Kate, pero creo que primero tienen que ponerse ropa de muggle porque si salen a la calle con la túnicas, la gente se alarmaría un poco – comentó Jos mirando a los tres magos.

Jos le prestó ropa a Harry y Ron así que se fueron a la habitación de huéspedes (que ocupaba actualmente Jos) y Kate se fue a su habitación. A pesar de que tenía mucho tiempo de no entrar ahí, todo estaba como ella lo había dejado ¡hasta su diario!. Fue hasta el guardarropa y sacó unos jeans color blanco, un suéter color beige, tenis de mismo color que el suéter y se amarró el cabello en una cola. Agarró del baúl su mochila color marrón en ella metió su varita, un pequeño chivatoscopio que le había dado Ginny, algo de dinero que tenía guardado en una pequeña cajita del baúl y su talismán.

Luego bajó las escaleras hacia el recibidor en donde ya la esperaban sus tres acompañantes. Jos, Harry y Ron (sobre todo estos dos últimos) se asombraron cuando Kate llegó con ellos y fue ahí en donde Harry entendió por qué Ginny estaba tan preocupada por el hecho de que pasara mucho tiempo con ella.

Los chicos salieron rumbo al Hospital Central en donde estaba el señor Britter. Kate iba sumamente callada, mientras que Jos les daba una pequeña explicación turística a Ron y Harry que nunca habían estado por esos lugares de Londres.

- No imaginaba que el mundo muggle tuviera tantas maravillas – decía Ron mientras pasaban a un lado de la Torre de Londres.

- Debiste haber tomado Estudios Muggles en la escuela – bromeó Harry

Sin embargo, Kate estaba muy ausente de la charla de los chicos. En su mente solamente estaba la salud de su padre y cuando por fin llegaron al hospital, se olvidó por completo de sus tres guardaespaldas y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre. Tranquila, respirando profundo y con extremada cautela Kate abrió la puerta de la habitación 3110, en el último piso del hospital y entró. Era una gran habitación, cierto, pero extremadamente fría y sin vida. Todo estaba de color blanco. Desde las cortinas hasta las sábanas de la cama. Justo en ésta última, se encontraba acostado y conectado a un sin número de aparatos el señor Britter. Kate no aguantó verlo así y derramó lágrimas de dolor y sobre todo, de arrepentimiento por no haber estado a su lado desde el principio. Tomó asiento en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y le sujetó la mano a su padre.

- Hola papá ya estoy aquí de nuevo – dijo Kate en tono muy bajo, casi como un susurro lleno de ternura – Se que debí haber llegado antes, pero es que apenas me enteré de lo que te había pasado. Lo sé papá, no hay excusa que me perdone por no haber estado a tu lado, es solo que me han sucedido tantas cosas. Jamás imaginé que todo esto pudiera ocurrirme a mi. Papá, por favor despierta, quiero mirarme en tus ojos, hablar contigo, escuchar tus palabras de aliento diciéndome que todo va a estar bien... papá te necesito tanto, no tienes idea de todo lo que te he extrañado. En donde estoy ahora me quieren mucho, pero nada es como estar contigo, en mi casa, con mi familia y mis recuerdos. Debiste de haber quedado muy mal después de lo de Walter, qué bueno que Jos estuvo contigo. ¿Ya vez que no es tan mal chico como creías?, un poco atolondrado pero tiene un gran corazón. Papá – y un enorme nudo se formo en la garganta de Kate mientras las lágrimas ahogaban sus palabras – papá, despierta ... por favor ... no me dejes sola ... no quiero estar sola .... no quiero estar sin ti....

Kate dejó de hablar porque sus lágrimas no le permitieron continuar. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pecho de su papá y sin soltarle la mano, continuo llorando por un largo rato. A veces erguía la cabeza para mirar el rostro pálido de su padre, esperando una milagrosa reacción que le indicara que estaba bien y que se recuperaría, pero ésta no se daba y más derrotada que cuando había entrado, se recostaba nuevamente sobre el pecho de su papá, orando por su salud.

Jos, Harry y Ron se habían quedado afuera esperándola, sin querer irrumpir en el sagrado momento que Kate estaba teniendo con su padre. Aunque no todos lo respetaron.

Una enfermera muy extraña entró de pronto a la habitación del señor Britter, alejando a Kate de sus pensamientos. Era una mujer pequeña, de complexión robusta, con el cabello largo de color negro y rebelde, traía puestas unas gafas que le agrandaban los ojos hasta parecer dos enormes platos. Kate la miró extrañada y luego volteó hacia la puerta en donde estaban los chicos que se habían sorprendido mucho al ver a semejante mujer entrar al cuarto donde estaban Kate y su padre. En especial Ron y Harry que sabían que cualquier cosa podría ser posible.

- Disculpe señorita – dijo con voz chillona la enfermera – no sabía que el señor tenía visitas

- Soy su hija – respondió secamente Kate

- Vaya, que gusto señorita Britter, yo soy la enfermera Adams y atiendo a su padre desde que entró aqu

- ¿Y usted podría decirme cómo está?

- Lo siento, ese es trabajo del doctor, que no debe tardar

Y no tardó mucho. Como si una voz lo hubiera llamado cuando la enfermera Adams pronunció "doctor", éste apareció por la puerta. Los tres magos lo miraron con reservas, tenía la pinta de doctor es verdad, paro había algo en su rostro que no les daba confianza y sus ojos de color negro, desviaban la mirada cada vez que Kate quería encontrarlos. Cuando pasó cerca de ellos, la cicatriz de Harry empezó dolerle y a sentir como se le llenaba de algo extraño, un líquido o algo así.

- Ah!, doctor, que bueno que vino – dijo la enfermera Adams – esta es la señorita Britter quiere saber cómo está su padre.

- Lo siento – dijo el doctor con voz muy fuerte y ronca – no puedo decirle nada por el momento. Será mejor que se vaya.

- ¿Cómo que no me puede dar información sobre el estado de salud de mi padre? – exclamó Kate muy molesta

- Kate, tenemos que hacer lo que el doctor dice – dijo Jos

- De acuerdo – respondió Kate – solo porque es el médico.

Muy molesta Kate y los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Los chicos no querían importunar a Kate así que habían decidido no preguntar nada. Ella agradeció esta actitud porque no se encontraba de mucho humor, aunque sabía que necesitaba desesperadamente una sesión de chistes con Jos. Durante el pequeño refrigerio que tomaron en la cafetería, los chicos hablaron muy poco y sobre cosas intrascendentes. No sabían si distraer a Kate de sus pensamientos o dejarla así, hasta que Harry hizo un comentario que llamó la atención de Kate y Ron por el contenido y la de Jos porque no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban hablando.

- Saben he tomado una gran decisión con respecto a mi vida – inició Harry demasiado serio para ser una broma – después de que encontremos el libro, derrotemos a Voldemort y Dumbledore recupere su cuerpo, le pediré a Ginny que salgamos formalmente

Ron otro poco y cae de su silla y miró a Harry con infinita desconfianza. Kate casi se ahoga con el café que estaba tomando cuando lo escuchó y Jos puso cara de extrañado al ver la reacción de los otros dos chicos.

- ¿Salir con Ginny? – preguntó Ron sin creer lo que Harry había dicho momentos antes - ¿con Mi Ginny?

- Si, no veo por qué no, es una gran chica, bonita, de hermosos sentimientos e inteligente .... Creo que me hará muy feliz

- ¡¿Te hará muy feliz?! – y el rostro de Ron cada vez se acercaba más al color de su cabello - ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿significa que solamente la quieres para "hacerte feliz"? ¿ Y qué pasa con su felicidad? ¿esa no cuenta?

- Tranquilo Ron – exclamó Kate con serenidad en la voz – seguramente Harry tendrá una buena explicación para lo que está diciendo ¿cierto Harry?

- Cierto, la verdad es que Ginny es una gran chica, mejor dicho mujer y ahora que he tenido más tiempo para poder conversar con ella, bueno, me he dado cuenta de que ....

Harry no pudo seguir porque en ese momento pasaron enfermeras y dos doctores corriendo. Una emergencia. Kate se asustó y se fue rápido hacia la habitación de su padre rogando que no fuera ahí donde los doctores se dirigían. Los tres chicos la siguieron de cerca. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del señor Britter, los temores de Kate se hicieron realidad. Las enfermeras y doctores que habían pasado por donde ellos se encontraban y causaron gran alboroto, se encontraban ahí, junto a la cama de su padre, revisándole los signos vitales y tratando de que regresara a la vida.

Kate estaba de pie frente a la puerta con las rodillas temblándole. Veía los esfuerzos de los doctores y la desesperación reflejada en sus rostros, pero fue todo inútil. El doctor más grande de edad de todos los de la habitación, ordenó que le cubrieran el rostro y fue cuando Kate se vino abajo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas brotándole copiosamente de los ojos y sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Los chicos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y fue Jos quien tuvo que recibir el parte oficial de los doctores. Kate estaba sujeta a los brazos de Ron y Harry quienes la acercaron a la silla en donde hasta hace unos momentos, ella se había pasado casi todo el día con su padre. Kate se sentó dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo y lloró amargamente sobre el cuerpo de su papá. Ninguno de los tres chicos sabía qué palabras decir y Harry, que sabía lo que era el dolor que provoca la pérdida de los padres, indicó con la mirada a Jos y Ron que guardaran silencio.

Mientras Ron observaba a Kate y Jos la abrazaba fuertemente, Harry se asomó a la ventana "por qué le tiene que pasar esto a la gente" pensó "no es justo que la gente buena y de noble corazón tenga que sufrir con esta enorme pena, ser huérfano". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto por una extraña actitud de los muggles que estaban afuera del hospital. Todos miraban al cielo y señalaban algo que les provocaba mucha inquietud. Harry, vencido por la curiosidad, asomó la cabeza por la ventana y miró hacia arriba. Fue como su una cubeta de agua helada le cayera en el cuerpo y miles de dagas con las puntas envenenadas le perforaran el cuerpo.

- ¡Maldito seas Voldemort! – gritó Harry golpeando el marco de la ventana - ¡pero te juro que en donde sea que te encuentres te buscaré y pagarás muy caro esto que te has atrevido a hacer hoy!

Todos miraban extrañados a Harry. Ron se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia donde Harry lo hacía. Ron sintió de pronto como si la sangre le hirviera y en su cabeza se reflejaba fuertemente una vena de la sien, que a partir de su oficio como auror, se resaltaba cada vez que se enojaba muchísimo.

Kate había dejado de llorar por un momento cuando escuchó a Harry y miró a Jos con muchas dudas reflejadas en el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? – preguntó Kate

- Sucede que ... – dudó Ron

- Sucede que lamentablemente, Voldemort tuvo que ver algo en la muerte de tu padre Kate

- ¿De qué estas hablando Harry? – preguntó Jos

- Cuando Voldemort estaba bien, durante su primer periodo de maldad ... –dijo Ron

- Cuando mato a mis padres –interrumpió Harry

- Hace 19 años, Voldemort causaba terror y cada vez que un mago moría por su culpa, su marca aparecía en los cielos.

- ¿La marca tenebrosa? – preguntó Kate

- Si Kate, y ahora, está en el cielo, justo arriba del hospital.

Kate se levantó de prisa y se asomó por la ventana. Arriba del edificio, una especie de humo verde formaba la imagen de una calavera con la lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Pocos segundos después de que Kate la viera en el cielo, la marca desapareció.

Kate regresó a la silla que estaba ocupando, pero ya no lloraba y su mirada había cambiado. Harry, Ron y Jos estaban frente a ella preguntándose qué estaría pasando por su mente justo en aquel preciso momento. A Harry le preocupaba mucho la mirada de Kate (reflejaba odio y una infinita e insaciable sed de venganza) por lo que tomó la palabra.

- No te preocupes Kate yo me vengaré de Voldemort, ahora tengo otra razón poderosa para hacerlo

- Preferiría hacerlo yo Harry – dijo Kate con la voz firme y tranquila, pero la mirada no le cambiaba – este ya se convirtió en un asunto personal.

Los chicos la miraron al mismo tiempo que esperaban la llegada de quienes se iban a llevar el cuerpo. Mientras Kate arreglaba todo el trámite del hospital para poder sacar el cuerpo de su padre, Jos y Ron se habían ido a preparar el lugar en donde iban a velar y sepultar el cuerpo.

Harry observaba a Kate y si no era porque lo había visto, no se hubiera imaginado jamás el sin fin de sentimientos que esa chica podía experimentar. "Fuera de lo común, realmente fuera de lo común" pensaba Harry, cuando sonó el teléfono celular de Kate. Jos le avisó que todo estaba listo y que ya iban por el cuerpo.

Minutos después, dos hombres que trabajaban para la funeraria sacaron en una caja de madera muy fina el cuerpo de Richard Britter y lo trasladaron a el lugar donde lo velarían. Harry y Kate se fueron a la funeraria también en donde se encontraron con Jos y Ron. El encargado les dijo que el cuerpo estaría dentro de dos horas, así que los cuatro chicos se fueron a la casa de Kate.

Una vez más, durante el camino Kate no dijo palabra alguna y los chicos guardaban silencio respetando el dolor de su amiga. Cuando llegaron, Kate informó a Marie de la muerte de su padre y le pidió que llamara a todos sus familiares cercanos y amigos más íntimos porque no era necesaria más gente. Marie se fue a obedecer la petición de Kate, mientras que ellos se cambiaban de ropa.

Todos las personas que trabajaban en la casa de los Britter (5 en total), un tío lejano, un primo del señor Britter, dos amigos que trabajaban en el parlamento, una amiga de sus años de escuela, Kate, Jos, Harry y Ron estuvieron esa noche en la funeraria. A las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente, el cortejo fúnebre partió al cementerio, en donde sepultaron el cuerpo de Richard Britter junto a la tumba de Natalie Britter, la madre de Kate.

Era una mañana nublada, algunas traviesas gotas caían sobre el pasto del cementerio. Todos los presentes, vestían de negro y estaban sentados en una sillas del mismo color, justo a un lado del lugar donde el ataúd sería depositado. Al frente de todos, Kate y sus tres amigos observaban la escena mientras que el ministro ofrecía algunas palabras. Jos, que estaba sentado a un lado de Kate, la tomaba de la mano, mientras que Harry y Ron (que nunca habían estado en un entierro muggle) observaban todo con detenimiento sin dejar de sentir gran pena por Kate. Ella miraba al frente, al féretro de color negro que ahí estaba, mojándose con algunas gotas de lluvia. La mirada de Kate mostraba muchos sentimientos a la vez: tristeza por la muerte de su padre, odio porque había sido asesinado y valor porque se iba a vengar de lo que Voldemort le había hecho. Jos observaba a su amiga y, al igual que Harry, se preocupaba por todos los sentimientos que Kate estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Una vez que el féretro estuvo sepultado y los asistentes presentaron sus condolencias a Kate, solo quedaron en le cementerio los cuatro. Harry, Ron y Jos estaban a unas cuantas tumbas de distancia, mientras que Kate se encontraba de pie, frente a la tumba de su padre con dos alcatraces blancos en las manos.

- Papá perdóname – dijo Kate llorando – fue mi culpa que ahora estés muerto, que no estés conmigo ... ¿por qué me dejaste sola?, ¿por qué no me diste la oportunidad de decirte que soy bruja y que necesito tu apoyo? .... mira como soy, ya no estás y aún te sigo reclamando ... lo siento mucho ... aquí, frente a tu tumba papá, te juro que no descansaré hasta haber derrotado a Voldemort ... voy a vengarte papá ...

Kate se secó las lágrimas y se fue con los chicos que le dieron cada uno un fuerte abrazo. Caminaron hasta la entrada del cementerio en donde estaba estacionado el auto del papá de Kate cuando vieron a un señor de aspecto raro cerca del auto. Cuando llegaron ahí, el señor se acercó a Kate.

- Kathelene, lamento mucho lo de tu padre.

- Lo se señor Hunt, muchas gracias de nuevo por asistir.

- Richard era mi mejor amigo Kathelene, no podía dejar de venir. Por desgracia, nunca estamos preparados para estas cosas. Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido.

- Es difícil señor Hunt, pero tendré que vivir sin él y acostumbrarme a no tenerlo conmigo. Aunque, me hará mucha falta.

- Kathelene, te esperé aquí porque lamentablemente tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos legales contigo, lo del testamento ...

- Discúlpeme señor Hunt – interrumpió Jos - ¿cree usted conveniente que se arreglen esos asuntos en este momento?

- No hablo de leer el testamento ahora, sino de fijar una fecha para su lectura.

- ¿No podemos hacerlo hoy? – preguntó Kate y con la pregunta causó la consternación de todos.

- Si Kathelene, si podemos hacerlo, pero ¿realmente quieres que la lectura se haga hoy? – preguntó el señor Hunt

- Desgraciadamente tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar señor Hunt y voy a salir de Londres por un tiempo, así que no puedo esperar para después.

- Como tu digas Kathelene. Entonces voy a mi despacho por los documentos y nos vemos en tu casa dentro de dos horas ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece perfecto señor Hunt.

- Muy bien, con permiso y hasta luego Kathelene, jóvenes.

- Hasta luego – repitieron los cuatro a coro.

El señor Hunt subió a su auto y se fue. Kate, Jos, Ron y Harry abordaron el carro del señor Britter y partieron rumbo a casa de Kate.

Una vez ahí, Kate llamó a todos los que trabajaban en la casa y les explicó que estaría fuera de Londres por un tiempo, así que les dio vacaciones por un mes con todos los gastos pagados, su sueldo íntegro del mes y les pidió por favor que regresaran en la fecha acordada para poder seguir con sus empleos. Los servidores aceptaron y en ese mismo momento acordaron dejar la casa para comodidad de Kate. Uno a uno se fueron y se quedaron en la casa los tres magos y el muggle a esperar la llegada el señor Hunt.

- ¿Quién es Hunt Kate? – preguntó Ron mientras descansaban un rato en la sala.

- Alfred Hunt fue es ... perdón, fue el mejor amigo de mi padre, abogado de profesión y el abogado de mi padre. Trabajaban juntos en el parlamento y se llevaban extrañamente muy bien.

- ¿Por qué dices extrañamente? – preguntó Harry

- Como habrán notado por el número de asistentes al funeral, mi padre era persona de pocos amigos, pero con Alfred se comportaba muy distinto de cómo era, a veces me parecía que guardaban un gran secreto del que no querían que nadie se enterara.

- ¿Y por qué permitiste que la lectura del testamento fuera hoy Kate? – preguntó Jos

- Porque como ya oíste, no voy a estar en Londres y no quiero dejar ningún asunto pendiente.

- ¿No vas a estar en Londres? – preguntó extrañado Jos - ¿A dónde vas?

- Regreso al mundo mágico, ésta misma noche. Tenemos que encontrar el libro y destruir a Voldemort

- ¿Y piensas hacerlo en un mes? – preguntó Jos

- No lo sé. Yo aún no tengo pistas de dónde pueda estar, pero no puedo dejar a los servidores sin sus empleos, así que si no regreso para esa fecha, ¿puedo encargarte eso a ti Jos?

- Cuenta conmigo mi brujita

Los chicos estaban más relajados y aunque Kate tratara por todas las formas posibles mostrarse tranquila, simplemente no podía. A las 11 de la mañana, llegó el señor Hunt.

Se dirigieron al despacho y si bien el señor Hunt no estaba de acuerdo al principio, los cuatro chicos se quedaron a escuchar la lectura del testamento. En resumen, la última voluntad del señor Britter era dejarle todos sus bienes a Kathelene, su hija, de los cuales podría tomar posesión hasta que cumpliera 21 años. Mientras, se le darían mensualidades par que pudiera costear sus gastos. El pago de los servidores estaba incluido en la mensualidad y los gastos de la escuela los costeaba un seguro de vida hasta que terminara su educación. Al término de la lectura, el señor Hunt entregó una carta a Kate que había sido escrita por su padre y se retiró porque tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que atender. Kate lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se quedó en la sala a leer la carta de su padre. Los chicos la observaban a una distancia no muy lejana "¿y si tiene un hechizo?" había dicho Ron y por eso, tomaron precauciones.

La carta decía as

MI querida Kathelene 

_ Si estas leyendo estas líneas es porque por alguna razón, ya no estoy contigo. Lo que vas a leer en esta carta no puedo decírtelo de frente, ni mucho menos estando vivo, así que hija, por favor pon atención a lo que sigue y trata de entender las razones de tu padre. En primer lugar, Kathelene tienes que saber que todas las cosas extrañas que te ocurrían cuando niña tienen una razón: tal vez eres una bruja. Tu madre lo era y murió en el parto, es verdad, pero antes había sido atacada por un mago llamado James Potter que estaba en contra de su grupo conocidos como los mortífagos. El mago que los encabezaba nunca hizo nada por tratar de ayudar a tu madre y según ella me dijo, las únicas intenciones de ese mago que los guiaba eran poder destruirte. Cuando tu madre murió, dijo unas palabras muy extrañas "No digas al bebé que soy mortífago, porque puede causarle problemas". Jamás las entendí y no espero que tu lo hagas porque es muy complicado._

_ Nunca me animé a contarte esa parte de la vida de tu madre porque tenía mucho miedo de perderte a ti también, por eso lo oculté. Perdóname hija, todo lo hice para que tú estuvieras bien. _

_Tu padre que te adora_

Kate estaba sin habla y lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas. Ante esta reacción los chicos se acercaron y la miraron extrañados. Kate se sentó en el sofá y pudo articular unas cuantas palabras

- mi madre... mi mamá era bruja, era partidaria de Voldemort ... y murió en el parto porque fue atacada por otro mago ..... un mago bueno, un auror ..... tu padre Harry

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Kate? – preguntó extrañado Harry__

- Es la verdad – dijo Kate entre sollozos – todo está aquí escrito.__

Kate le dio la carta a Harry quien la leyó en voz alta ante la incredulidad de Ron y Jos que los miraban impactados.

- Kate, lo siento, yo no sabía que ....

- No te preocupes Harry, si mi madre eligió el mal camino, no fue culpa tuya, ni de tu padre, él solamente cumplía con su misión.__

- Creo Kate que a ti las malas noticias te persiguen – comentó Ron__

- ¿Entonces tú y Harry son enemigos? – preguntó Jos__

- No Jos, no somos enemigos, al contrario, hicimos una promesa de derrotar a Voldemort y la vamos a cumplir.__

Los chicos se quedaron más tranquilos y se acomodaron en distintas partes de la sala. Muy pronto, los cuatro se quedaron dormidos debido a las agotadoras horas que habían pasado.

Después de dormir por casi toda la tarde, Kate despertó muy despacio, como queriendo recordar todo lo que había soñado. Se levantó del sillón mi miró el reloj. Eran las 7:30 de la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando. Harry despertó también y miró a Kate de pie frete a un gran ventanal por donde entraban los rayos del sol, dando un color rojo a todo lo que tocaban. Harry caminó despacio hasta ella y la tomó del hombro

- Kate, ¿estas bien?

- Si Harry, muchas gracias, es solo que tuve un gran sueño, creo que por fin tengo una pista obre el libro__

- ¿Cuál es Kate?__

- No puedo decirla. No es que no quiera sino que no lo entenderías, es algo que siento, no que puedo ver.__

- Un poco complicado Kate__

- Te dije que no lo entenderías. Oye, ¿recuerdas que les hable sobre lo que vi cuando toqué el brazo de Malfoy?

- Si, que tiene de raro o de fabuloso

- Es que no les dije todo, hay algo más, pero no quiero que los demás se enteren.

- ¿Algo más?

- Descubrí que Draco está enamorado

- Qué buena broma Kate

- No es una broma Harry, es cierto. Los únicos sentimientos que pude percibir fueron el dolor por la pérdida de su madre, el odio que nos tiene a nosotros, y el amor que siente por una chica

- ¿Y de quién se enamoró Malfoy?

- Promete que no harás nada ni mucho menos dirás nada

- Por qué me dices eso Kate

- Solo promételo

- Esta bien, te prometo que no haré nada malo contra Malfoy y que no diré nada a nadie

- Draco está enamorado de Ginny

- ¡¡¿De quién?!!

- De Ginny, vi que sacó de un cajón una foto de ella estudiando en la biblioteca, supongo que del colegio

- Eso explicaría muchas cosas .... gracias por la advertencia Kate

- ¿Advertencia?

- Si, ahora no descuidaré a Ginny por ningún motivo, y le voy a pedir ... bueno, aún no lo se bien, pero es posible que ...

- ¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?

- Aún no lo sé, ser auror trae muchos problemas y no quiero que Ginny corra ningún peligro.

- Vaya Potter, ¡Creo que te enamoraste de Ginny! – Kate sonrió un poco y eso tranquilizó a Harry

- Creo que si.

Ron y Jos despertaron también en ese momento y los dos magos dejaron su plática para después.

- Creo que ya tengo una pista sobre el lugar en donde se oculta el libro chicos – les dijo Kate sonriendo

- ¡Esa es una gran noticia Kate! – dijo Ron

- Así podrás regresar más rápido a Londres – contestó Jos

- ¿Y como sabes que es una pista? – preguntó Ron

- No lo entenderías – dijeron a coro Harry y Kate

- Chicos, creo que ya va a ser hora de irnos. Voy a preparar unas cosas – dijo Kate

Kate subió por las escaleras y antes de entrar a su cuarto, Jos la alcanzó.

- ¿No quieres que vaya contigo al mundo mágico?

- No Jos, no creo que puedas venir y no quiero que tú también corras peligro

- ¡Pero tengo que cuidarte!

- Los chicos me cuidan bien, no te preocupes

- Pero Kate, yo ...

- Nada Jos, no discutamos

- ¡Es que no quiero estar más tiempo sin ti!

- ¿De que hablas Jos?

- Vamos Kate, no me digas que aún no lo sabes

Y Josua se acercó a su amiga de forma muy amenazadora

- Josua Price, me estas asustando

- No Kate, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero...

Jos dejó de hablar, tomó entre sus brazos a Kate y la besó. Kate no se resistió en ningún momento al beso de Jos, porque realmente necesitaba saber que alguien la quería, pero algo raro ocurrió. Una extraña sensación los invadió. Una especie de calor subió por los dos cuerpos, como si tuvieran electricidad. De pronto Jos soltó a Kate, quien estaba igual de asustada que él y la miró profundamente.

- Lo sé Kate, yo lo sé

- ¿Sabes que Jos?

- El lugar en donde se encuentra el libro que tanto buscas

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?, yo no lo dije porque no se como explicarlo

- Creo que con el beso se me pasó la información – y Jos sonrió pícaramente

- ¡Qué ocurrencias las tuyas Jos!

- ¿Puedo ir contigo al mundo mágico?

- Ya te dije que no y no insistas

Kate se metió a su habitación y dejó a Jos afuera, pensando muy seriamente en aquel beso que se habían dado.


	11. El Secuestro de Kate

El secuestro de Kate 

Jos sonrió después de aquel beso que había estado esperando poder darle a Kate desde hacía mucho y que no se había atrevido. Bajó por las escaleras y fue a la sala con Harry y Ron

- ¡Ron ya lo hice!, ¡de verdad lo hice!, ¡aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho! – dijo Jos muy alegre en cuanto vio a los chicos en la sala

- ¿Cómo que ya lo hiciste Jos? – preguntó Ron

- Si, ahora que subí, no lo puedo creer, fue hermoso....

- Vaya pues te felicito, ¿y cuál fue su reacción? – dijo Ron

- Olvídate de la reacción y primero dime de qué están hablando – intervino Harry

- Ah!, es que tu no sabes Harry – dijo Ron – lo que sucede es que mientras íbamos a preparar el lugar en donde velaron al papá de Kate, Jos me confesó un secreto que no podía guardar más.

- ¿Un secreto? – preguntó Harry

- Estoy enamorado de Kate, desde hace ya mucho tiempo Harry.

- ¡Esa si que es una noticia!, ¿Kate no lo sabe verdad?

- No lo sabía – comentó Ron – y como Jos no encontraba una forma para decirle a Kate lo que siente, le dije que lo más fácil era besarla y si ella no lo rechazaba, entonces ya la tenía ganada

- ¿Y tú como sabes que eso funciona Ron?, ¿con quién lo has probado?

- ¡Con nadie Harry! – dijo Ron con el rostro rojo – yo solo lo suponía

- Si claro, ¡no te creo Ron! – comentó Harry – a mi se me hace que Hermione tiene algo que ver ah

- ¡Estas loco Harry! – exclamó Ron - ¿Hermione y yo juntos?, recuerda que siempre estamos peleando

- Si Ron, pero del odio al amor...

- Bueno – interrumpió Ron – pero mejor dinos cuál fue la reacción de Kate, Jos

- ¡Me correspondió! – dijo Jos que en esos momentos se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra – me correspondió chicos, eso significa que ella también me quiere.

- Enhorabuena – expresó Harry – Ya era justo que le sucediera algo bueno a Kate, ha tenido muchas malas noticias últimamente.

- ¿Y sentiste el hormigueo? – preguntó Ron

- No, sucedió algo más raro

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Harry que tampoco había sentido ese hormigueo del que hablaba Ron cuando había besado por primero vez a Cho

- Bueno, fue primero como un calorcito muy rico subiendo por todo el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza, luego como electricidad, esa fue la que hizo que la soltara, sino, no se cuanto tiempo me hubiera quedado con ella.

- ¿Electricidad? – preguntó Ron porque no conocía mucho sobre el tema

- Si, es como si te cayera un rayo en una tormenta – explicó Harry

- Y los más extraño aún fue que cuando la solté, me di cuenta que sabía....

Un grito le impidió continuar a Jos. Los chicos asustados subieron corriendo las escaleras y entraron de golpe al cuarto de Kate, que estaba desordenado, con algunos objetos rotos, la mochila marrón de Kate en el suelo y muchas plumas de almohada regadas por todos lados.

- ¡¿Kate, dónde estas?! – gritó Jos

- ¡Kate! – llamó Ron

- Aquí no está chicos, se la llevaron – dijo Harry

- ¡¿Cómo que se la llevaron?! – preguntó alarmado Jos - ¿a dónde?, ¿quiénes?, ¿por qué se la llevaron?

- El desorden que hay en el cuarto indica que alguien la sacó de aquí – dijo Harry que había estado examinando la escena y se agachó a tomar la mochila de Kate – y nadie más que Malfoy y compañía

- ¿Cómo pudimos descuidarnos y dejarla sola? – dijo Jos

- ¿Cómo fue que Kate se dejó atrapar por Malfoy? – preguntó Ron

- Seguramente la atacaron por sorpresa y Kate no pudo defenderse bien –aclaró Harry

- ¡Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos al ministerio Harry! – exclamó Ron – ¡tenemos que informar de esto a mi padre y a los miembros del ministerio!

- Muy bien, tendremos que utilizar la magia para llegar más rápido

- Yo voy con ustedes – dijo Jos

- Imposible, no puedes correr riesgos, si algo te pasa, Kate jamás nos lo perdonaría – comentó Ron

- Pero es que yo les puedo ayudar, además, no podría quedarme aquí sin saber nada

- ¿Cómo nos vas a ayudar Jos?, ¡no tienes magia! – aseguró Ron

- Pero tengo información que ustedes no.

- ¿A qué te refieres con información? – preguntó Harry

- Lo que pasa es que ya no les terminé de contar. Cuando Kate y yo son separamos, de pronto, ya lo sabía

- ¿Saber qué Jos? – preguntó Ron

- Yo se en qué lugar está escondido el libro que tanto están buscando

- Josua no es momento de juegos ....

- No Harry, en verdad lo sé, fue como si con el beso se me hubiera pasado la información.

- ¿En serio lo sabes, sabes en dónde está el Libro Negro? – dudó Ron

- Si chicos, tienen que creerme, se como llegar hasta él.

- Muy bien, entonces nos serás de mucha ayuda – dijo Harry – lo más probable es que vayan tras el libro también, así que podemos seguirlos o encontrar el libro primero

- ¿Y Kate? – preguntó Jos a Harry

- Tranquilo Jos, la vamos a encontrar.

Harry y Ron tomaron del brazo a Josua y desaparecieron de la casa con dirección al mundo mágico, a planear el rescate de Kate y la búsqueda del Libro Negro.

Malfoy y Macnair aparecieron con Kate en el sótano de una casa contigua a la casa de Kate. Ella había perdido el conocimiento y Malfoy la llevaba entre sus brazos. La habían atacado a traición mientras estaba arreglando sus cosas para llevar al mundo mágico, la maldición _cruciatus_ y el hechizo inmovilizador al mismo tiempo, fueron suficientes para que Kate se desmayara y quedara a merced de los dos mortífagos.

- Se ve inofensiva cuando esta dormida – comentó Macnair – lo mejor será llevarla ya con el Señor Tenebroso

- Tranquilo Macnair, ¿no me digas que todavía no sabes la ventaja que tenemos?, nosotros tenemos a la chica, y por lo tanto, el camino para llegar al libro

- ¿Pero y el señor Tenebroso?, puede seguirnos y matarnos Malfoy, tú no eres tan fuerte como él, y la chica no creo que quiera ayudarnos

Kate hizo un movimiento, señal de que estaba empezando a recuperar el conocimiento. Malfoy la dejó en el suelo y luego la ató con unas cuerdas que salieron de la varita. Kate miró desconcertada el lugar en donde estaba y se preocupó más aún cuando vió a Malfoy y a Macnair. Intentó decir algo, pero de sus boca no salía palabra alguna.

- Creo que el hechizo inmovilizador te paralizo la lengua – le dijo Malfoy despectivamente – que bueno, así no tendré que escucharte hablar

- Malfoy, creo que alguien viene

Macnair estaba observando en dirección a la puerta de entrada del sótano. Cuando Draco volteó a mirarla también, la puerta se abrió y Kate no podía creer lo que veía. Un joven que ella conocía estaba al pie de la puerta, mirando hacia un lado, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. La voz de un hombre mayor lo llamó y Thomas Hunt se dirigió hacia donde la voz lo había llamado. Malfoy tomó a Kate y la llevó a un rincón del sótano desenfundando la varita. Macnair también había sacado la varita y se encontraba en posición de ataque justo a un lado de las escaleras.

Los ojos de Kate seguían sin creer lo que estaban observando. En la puerta del sótano, ahora se encontraba el mejor amigo de su padre: Alfred Hunt.

- ¿Estás seguro que escuchaste ruido Tom? – preguntó el señor Hunt

- Si papá – respondió Tom que venía bajando las escaleras justo detrás de su padre, ambos con las varitas desenfundadas – escuché voces de hombres

- _¡Lummus!_

Las varitas de ambos se encendieron y justamente en ese momento salió Macnair y atacó al señor Hunt con la maldición de _Avada Kedavra_. Tom, reaccionó por instinto y atacó con la misma maldición a Macnair. Ambos, el señor Hunt y Macnair quedaron en el suelo, muertos. Tom se acercó a su padre y mientras Malfoy se regocijaba con la escena de dolor que estaba presenciando, Kate tenía una idea fija en su cabeza. El señor Hunt, ahora muerto, era también un mago. Por eso era el mejor amigo de su padre y parecía que tuvieran un secreto. Seguramente, el señor Hunt había sido amigo de su madre y por eso se conocían. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Luego pensó en Thomas. Estaba ahí, junto a su padre, impotente y apunto de ser atacado por Malfoy, entonces se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y mentalmente le mandó una señal de alerta a Tom.

Tom escuchó en su cabeza la voz de una chica que le decía _¡Cuidado con Malfoy!, ¡Va a atacarte!_ y justo a tiempo desapareció del sótano. Malfoy miró extrañado a Kate y luego la levantó de nuevo y desapareció también del lugar.

Malfoy y Kate aparecieron en un lugar que a Kate le daba más escalofríos que Azkaban. La habitación, parecida a una mazmorra, era demasiado fría para ella e inmediatamente empezó a temblar.

- ¿Tiemblas de frío o de miedo Kate? – preguntó Malfoy – Ah!, es verdad, se me olvidaba que no hablas en estos momentos, es una lástima. No te preocupes Kate, aquí estarás mejor que con el estúpido de cabeza rajada

Malfoy dejó a Kate en una de las sillas del lugar, se levantó la maga de la túnica del brazo y se tocó la marca tenebrosa que tenía tatuada. Inmediatamente después, Kate sintió como la rabia le invadía el cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de quien tenía la culpa por la muerte de su padre.

- Misión cumplida señor – dijo Malfoy arrastrando sus palabras

- ¡Excelente Malfoy! – respondió Voldemort - ¿dónde está Macnair?

- Está muerto señor, un miembro de la Guardia Incontenible lo asesino en un sótano.

- Bueno, fue un estúpido por haberse dejado asesinar. Ahora lleva a la chica a la sala con los demás y oblígala a que te diga dónde esta el libro.

- Si señor.

La voz de Voldemort desapareció y Malfoy miró satisfecho a Kate. Luego la levantó de nuevo de la silla y se fueron hacia donde estaba la sala de tortura. Cuando Kate entró a la habitación, no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Miraba a los magos que estaban sufriendo torturas que jamás se había imaginado. Malfoy la llevó a un lado de un mago que estaba a punto de morir.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que todavía te encuentres vivo padre – dijo Malfoy mientras ataba a Kate a la pared con unos grilletes

- ¿A que te refieres con "padre" Draco? – preguntó Kate

- Así que ya puedes hablar, es una lástima que no podamos charlar Kate

- Te hice una pregunta Malfoy, ¿no vas a responderme?

- Solo para que te des cuenta de nuestra "hospitalidad", ese traidor que está a tu lado es mi padre, Lucius Malfoy.

Kate miró al hombre, que parecía estar más muerto que vivo y notó el pálido color de su piel, semejante al de Draco, solo que el señor estaba más amarillo.

- Que no te importe mi padre Kate, ahora tienes que cooperar con nosotros si pretendes seguir viva

- ¡Sabes que jamás lo haré Malfoy! – gritó Kate

- ¡Guarda silencio estúpida! – y Malfoy le soltó un golpe en la cara a Kate - ¡el único que da las órdenes aquí soy yo!

- Pues aunque me golpees todo lo que quieras Draco, nunca les voy a ayudar – dijo Kate con la mirada clavada en Malfoy y llena de un odio infinito

- Vas a tener que hacerlo Kate, recuerda que aquí no está Potter para salvarte

- ¿Y si no te ayudo que? – respondió Kate desafiando a Malfoy con la mirada – aunque me muera, el secreto se va conmigo.

- Veamos si no quieres cooperar después de esto. _¡Crucio!_

Kate sintió como un dolor insoportable le invadió todo el cuerpo, era como si los huesos se le estuvieran calcinando con ácido. Soportando las ganas que tenía de gritar frente a Malfoy, gritó en su mente, esperando que Harry y los miembros de la hermandad pudieran ayudarle.

Jos se paró de pronto y miró rápido por toda la casa. Harry entró corriendo y detrás de él, los miembros de la hermandad, Ginny y Sirius

- ¿La escuchaste Harry? – le preguntó Jos a Harry mientras los demás los miraban sin entender nada de lo que decían

- Si, la escuché, te estaba llamando – respondió Harry

- Creo que la están torturando Harry ¿qué vamos a hacer?, tenemos que rescatarla – dijo Jos muy preocupado y al borde de las lágrimas

- Tranquilízate Jos – y Harry tomo a Jos del hombro – la vamos a encontrar

- ¿Qué sucede chicos?, ¿qué es lo que escucharon? – preguntó intrigado Sirius – Harry ¿me puedes decir qué está pasando?

- Lo que sucede es que Kate llamó a Jos telepáticamente

- Parecía como si la estuvieran torturando señor Black. Ella necesita ayuda

- Aunque no es bueno que la escuchen gritar así, creo que con ese nuevo poder de Kate podremos encontrarla más fácilmente – comentó Hermione

- Hermione tiene razón – intervino Ron – Kate pude guiarnos hasta el lugar en donde se encuentran y así rescatarla.

- ¡Yo no puedo sentarme aquí a esperar que Kate nos llame! – exclamó Jos – mejor hagamos algo.

- Imposible hacer algo en estos momentos y sin haber planeado nada Josua – dijo Ginny – nosotros también estamos muy preocupados por Kate

- Además ya escuchaste la resolución de los miembros del ministerio – intervino Neville – para actuar tenemos que tener una estrategia de ataque

- Muy bien. Primero todos empaquen lo que sea necesario porque en cualquier momento podemos partir – dijo Jos – en cuanto Kate se comunique con nosotros

- Creo que lo más sensato es que vayamos a ver a Dumbledore – comentó Harry – tal vez él pueda ayudarnos en esto

- ¿Dumbledore?, ¿El mismo que convirtió a Voldemort en humo? – preguntó Jos

- Sabes mucho del mundo mágico – dijo Hermione

- Aprendí junto con Kate cuando Walter le enseñaba.

- Muy bien, dividámonos porque hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de planear el rescate de Kate – intervino Harry – necesito que dos de nosotros vayan a donde se encuentra Dumbledore y le pregunten qué hacer

- Nosotros vamos Harry – dijo Ron y miró a Hermione – nosotros vamos con Dumbledore ¿verdad Hermione?

- Si Ron

- Muy bien, ahora necesito de dos más que vayan al oráculo de Delfos a preguntarle sobre Kate, la última vez nos dijo en dónde podíamos encontrarla – dijo Harry

- ¿Por qué no vamos tu y yo Harry? – preguntó Ginny y Ron la miró de forma muy rara

- De acuerdo, Ginny y yo vamos a Grecia

- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos Harry' – preguntó Neville

- Tu y Sirius tienen que cuidar a nuestro mapa – y Harry miró a Jos – sin él no podríamos llegar al libro, además, no creo que nos demoremos mucho tiempo.

- Esta bien Harry, nosotros cuidamos a Jos, tal vez Kate se comunique de nuevo con él – dijo Sirius

- Ojalá y tengas razón Sirius – concluyó Harry

Los cuatro magos desaparecieron dejando a Jos, Sirius y Neville en la sala de la casa, esperando que Kate pudiera hacer contacto con ellos.

Hermione y Ron aparecieron frente a la gran roca que cubría la entrada a la cueva de Dumbledore. Ambos sacaron las varitas y las prendieron porque el bosque estaba muy oscuro. La noche había caído completamente cuando ellos llegaron. En cuanto se acercaron a la cueva, la piedra se movió y entraron en ella. Corriendo atravesaron el pasillo que los llevaba hasta Dumbledore y cuando llegaron, el viejo mago ya los estaba esperando

- Dumbledore – dijo Hermione – supongo que ya debes saber qué sucedió en el mundo muggle

- Así es chicos, ya se que Malfoy se llevó a Kate y también sé que necesitan mi ayuda. Por desgracia, creo que en esta ocasión no sé como hacerlo

- ¿A qué te refieres Dumbledore? – preguntó intrigado Ron

- Me refiero Ron a que no puedo saber el lugar en donde se encuentra Kate porque debe de estar en el cuartel general de las resistencias y ahí no puedo entrar, está protegido por magia negra que lanzó Voldemort

- Eso significa que no sabes en donde se puede encontrar Kate

- Me temo que si, pero hay algo que tienen que saber. Lo que voy a confiarles es un secreto que no quiero que revelen a nadie más.

- De acuerdo – dijeron los dos chicos al unísono

- Pues bien, tengo que decirles que fue una brillante idea traer a Josua al mundo mágico. Un muggle con sus poderes no debe de andar vagando solo por el mundo.

- ¿Jos es un mago? – preguntó Hermione

- No, no lo es, pero tiene poderes especiales

- ¿Y por qué no lo sabe?

- Porque no podemos decírselo aún. La leyenda del Libro Negro cuenta que la rivalidad entre Jhuen y Darkthen era también por Gádisha...

- ¿No me digas que Josua es la reencarnación de Gádisha, Dumbledore? – exclamó Ron – ahora resulta que todo el mundo reencarna

- No Ron, Josua no es la reencarnación de Gádisha. Ella tenía un amuleto que la protegía de todos los males. Un amuleto fabricado por Jhuen. Jos tiene ese amuleto colgando al cuello. Es una estrella muy parecida a la que tiene Kate, pero resalta el triángulo de poder que Jhuen dibujó al centro de él.

- ¿Y porqué lo tiene Josua? – preguntó Hermione

- Lo ha de haber comprado en algún lado – dijo Ron

- No lo sé chicos, lo importante es que ese amuleto le otorga poderes cercanos a los de Malfoy, por eso conoce el lugar donde se encuentra el Libro Negro y por eso puede comunicarse con Kate

- ¿Y por qué Harry también se puede comunicar con ella? – preguntó Hermione

- Porque ustedes mejor que nadie deberían de saber que Harry Potter no es un mago común y corriente y que tiene poderes que ni él mismo imagina, ese es uno de ellos

En vista de que Dumbledore no podía darles más información, los chicos salieron de la cueva, no sin antes prometerle a Dumbledore que lo iban a mantener informado de lo que sucediera con Kate

- Así que Harry es un super mago, tiene muchas cualidades ¿no Ron? – dijo Hermione fuera de la cueva

- Solo espero que una de ellas no sea enamorar a mi hermana

- ¿De qué estas hablando Ron?

- De cosas que sucedieron cuando estábamos con Kate y que no te he contado aún

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Harry dijo que iba a empezar a salir con Ginny

- ¡Qué buena noticia!

- ¿De qué lado estas Hermione? – preguntó Ron un poco enfadado

- Del lado de la felicidad, ya no deberías de preocuparte tanto Ron

- No puedo evitarlo, recuerda que Ginny es mi hermana menor y tengo que protegerla de todos los males

- Pero si esta con uno de los mejores magos de todo el mundo mágico, Harry la va a cuidar

- ¡Eso es lo que me inquieta!

Ron y Hermione sonrieron un poco y luego desaparecieron del bosque para regresar a Suttonfolk. Y mientras ellos llegaban con Dumbledore, en Grecia, dos sombras en la oscuridad estaban al pie del monte Parnaso, dispuestos a subir.

- Debemos de tener cuidado Ginny y recuerda que no podemos hablar mientras no lleguemos a las ruinas

- Como digas Harry

Harry y Ginny empezaron a subir por la vereda del monte. Muchas veces Ginny tropezó con alguna piedra y Harry impidió que se cayera, pero cuando ella intentaba darle las gracias, Harry le impedía hablar. Al fin después de muchos tropiezos, llegaron a las ruinas en donde estaba la entrada al oráculo. Harry tocó levemente la roca rectangular que tenía unas pequeñas manchas doradas incrustadas, justo como la primera vez y el proceso se repitió. El remolino de colores y el vértigo se hicieron presentes y Ginny quedó realmente muy mareada. La habitación apareció ante ellos y la vieja mujer también. Ella con voz ronca los saludó y los invitó a preguntarle su destino.

- No venimos por el destino – dijo Harry apresurado – nosotros venimos a...

- Se perfectamente a lo que vienen Harry, la bruja que tanto había costado encontrar, fue raptada – dijo la vieja

- Y tenemos que encontrarla – intervino Ginny - ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

- Solo tienen que descifrar el acertijo: "_SI a la bruja muggle pretendes encontrar esta frase tiene que terminar. Debes de seguir la voz que proviene de la figura con tres puntas, ella te guiará hasta donde quien buscas estará esperando por el señor de los mares.._

Cuando la vieja dejó de hablar, el remolino apareció de nuevo y Harry solo alcanzó a escuchar que la vieja le decía "con el corazón..."

Aparecieron en medio de la noche, mareados y por poco caen al suelo. Harry sostuvo muy fuerte a Ginny para evitar que ella cayera al suelo. Luego, recordaron el acertijo

- No me gusta tener que descifrar lo que ella nos dice – exclamó Harry

- Pero eres muy bueno con eso Harry, tú descubriste el primero

- Si, pero fue por casualidad – y Harry miró Ginny como si no la hubiese visto jamás – confías mucho en mi, ¿verdad Ginny?

- ¿En quien más podría confiar Harry?

- Bueno, pues entonces no te fallaré, lo prometo

- Esta bien Harry, a mi no me fallarás nunca y conmigo no hagas promesas, mejor hazlo por ti

- ¿Por qué no quieres que hagamos promesas juntos?

- Porque no quiero.... no quiero que me lastimes Harry

- Jamás Ginny, no lo haría jamás

- No hables Harry, ya lo has hecho antes

- ¡Pero antes no sabía lo que hacia!

- No es excusa, mejor dejemos esta charla porque vamos a terminar peleando

- Como digas Ginny

- ¿Qué te sucede Harry?, ¿estas muy complaciente conmigo?

- Es que no quiero que te enojes conmigo, no me gusta la idea, solo de pensarlo....

- Eso no te importaba antes Harry

- Pero ya te dije que antes no sabía lo que hacía

- ¿Y como me aseguro de que ahora ya lo sabes?

- Tienes que confiar en mi

- Siempre lo he hecho.

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a bajar del monte Parnaso, sin decir una sola palabra. Al llegar al pie del monte, desaparecieron y aparecieron en la casa de Sirius. Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar, de la cueva de Dumbledore con la nueva información. Ellos narraron todo lo que Dumbledore les había dicho, sin pronunciar palabra alguna sobre el amuleto de Jos. Ginny y Harry les hablaron sobre el acertijo, omitiendo su pequeña plática, y quedaron de acuerdo en que había sido un día muy pesado, que lo mejor sería descansar un poco porque tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Todos se fueron a dormir. Harry estaba en su cama pensando en su plática con Ginny, en el hormigueo que no había sentido con Cho cuando estaba con ella y preguntándose si sentiría ese hormigueo con Ginny. Al fin lo venció el cansancio y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Harry soñó que estaba en una habitación muy oscura y húmeda, apenas la iluminaban unas cuantas antorchas. Frente a él había unos magos sufriendo torturas muy dolorosas. Vió también un dementor que no le afecto en absoluto y luego vió a Kate sujeta de las muñecas de las manos, con el rostro visiblemente pálido, que le sonreía débilmente. Harry se acercó con mucho cuidado y precaución y desenfundó la varita.

- No te preocupes Harry – dijo Kate en apenas un hilo de voz audible – no te pueden atacar aquí.

- ¿En qué lugar estamos Kate?

- En lo que siempre has querido encontrar, en el cuartel central de las resistencias.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, pero me temo decirte que no puedes atacar a nadie aqu

- Eso no importa Kate, cómo estas tú, qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado de Malfoy.

- Tranquilo, podré soportarlo

- ¿Cuándo descubriste que podías hacer esto?

- Hace unas cuantas horas Potter. Harry, tienen que ir por Jos, él puede ayudar porque...

- Kate, cálmate, Jos está en casa de Sirius.

- Vaya, no sabía en donde estaba y yo comunicándome con él, creí que se iba a volver loco.

- No te preocupes

- Harry, él sabe en donde está el libro

- Ya nos lo dijo.

- Malfoy va tras el libro. Por el momento solo te puedo decir que tuve que cooperar con ellos y mañana partimos a Stonehenge. Vayan ahí, tal vez tengan una oportunidad. Ahora vete Harry

- Muy bien Kate, pero muy pronto te vamos a sacar de aquí. Lo prometo

- Adios Harry

Harry despertó en ese momento, se colocó las gafas negras y pensó seriamente en todo lo que Kate había dicho. "Muy ponto te rescataremos Kate, solo aguanta un poco"

Harry ya no pudo dormir y se bajó a la sala a terminar de leer la edición del diario del "El Profeta", convencido de que pronto Kate podría estar libre.


	12. Stonehenge

Stonehenge

El fuerte golpeteo de una puerta despertó a Harry, que vencido por el cansancio, se había quedado profundamente dormido en la sala de la casa de Sirius. Harry caminó hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Charlie Weasley y otro chico frente a él. Los tres entraron a la casa, y después de las presentaciones debidas, Thomas Hunt narró a Harry lo sucedido en le sótano de su casa.

- ¿Dices que Alfred Hunt era tu padre? – preguntó desconcertado Harry - ¿conoces a una chica llamada Kathelene?

- Si, la conocí en Azkaban, estaba viendo a los dragones – respondió Tom - ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque tu padre y el de Kate eran muy amigos, creo que el secreto que Kate creía que tenían era precisamente ese, el señor Hunt era un brujo.

- ¡El señor Hunt un brujo!, ¡imposible Harry! – interrumpió la voz alarmada de Jos, que venía bajando las escaleras junto con Ron y Ginny.

- Es largo de explicar muchachos – dijo Harry – tendré que hacerlo después, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos porque vamos tras Voldemort y Kate

- ¿Ya sabes en dónde están? – preguntó Hermione que bajaba las escaleras - ¿cómo sabes en dónde está Kate?

- Anoche, mientras dormía, Kate me llevó hasta el cuartel general de las resistencias, me dijo que había tenido que cooperar con ellos y que esta mañana partían a Stonehenge, no se porque.

- Porque es el inicio del camino según el mapa – intervino Jos – para poder llegar al Libro Negro es necesario que se parta de ahí, es la entrada.

Todos miraron a Jos con un poco de desconfianza porque no sabían si era cierto que conocía el camino al Libro Negro, excepto Hermione y Ron que ya sabían la razón por la que Jos sabía el camino hacia el Libro Negro, aunque seguían sin poder ver el amuleto que Dumbledore les había dicho.

Los miembros de la Hermandad, Josua Price, Ginny Weasley y Thomas Hunt se aparecieron en Stonehenge y se colocaron en lugares estratégicos para que cuando aparecieran Malfoy, Kate y Voldemort, los atacaran por sorpresa.

Sirius y Charlie se habían quedado en casa, pero Sirius estaba muy preocupado por los chicos, así que fue a la chimenea y lanzó unos polvos de color morado. El fuego chilló pero después apareció la cabeza de Remus Lupin de entre las llamas

- ¿Sucede algo malo con Harry, Sirius? – preguntó la cabeza de Lupin

- Si, no quiero preocuparme mucho, pero los chicos se fueron a Stonehenge a buscar a la bruja que desapareció. Creo que van a necesitar ayuda

- ¿Quieres que reúna al grupo?

- No, Arabella y Mundungus apenas se están recuperando por completo de los ataques de las maldiciones de hace tres años, no quiero que se enfrenten a Voldemort otra vez.

- Pero ellos querrán ayudarnos Sirius.

- Lo sé, pero no es conveniente. Mejor ven tú para acá y nosotros nos encargamos.

- Como quieras Sirius, voy para allá.

Minutos después en medio de la sala, apareció Lupin. Charlie se despidió de los dos magos y se fue a continuar con su trabajo en Azkaban.

Canuto y Lunático se aparecieron también en Stonehenge a unos kilómetros de donde estaban los chicos ocultos. Ellos también se escondieron y decidieron que si los chicos no necesitaban ayuda, no meterían las varitas, pero si notaban dificultades, entonces intervendrían.

Kate estaba muy débil, tanto que no se sentía con fuerzas de poder levantarse del suelo, cada vez que lo intentaba, las piernas se doblaban y le temblaban cada vez más. Sentía enormes náuceas , la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía demasiado. Estos eran los efectos que le había provocado pasar toda la noche con un dementor cerca y las maldiciones _Cruciatus_ que Malfoy le aplicó durante todo ese tiempo. Lo único que la mantenía en pie era pensar que pronto los miembros de la hermandad podrían liberarla.

- _pero tú eres más fuerte que los miembros de la hermandad – _le decía constantemente una voz que provenía de su cabeza_ – no es posible que pienses que ellos te podrán salvar. _

- Los chicos son muy buenos, además se han enfrentado a Voldemort un sin fin de veces.

- _Pero todas ha ganado Dumbledore, no la hermandad, piénsalo, lo mejor sería que destruyeras a Voldemort tú sola y así vengarás a tu padre, a Walter y a Alfred Hunt. – _respondió la voz

- ¡Basta ya! No puedes tenerme así todo el tiempo. ¡Yo confío en Harry y en los chicos, ellos me ayudarán!

La voz en la cabeza de Kate se cayó y por fin la dejó pensar objetivamente. La voz tenía razón en algo: Ella era más fuerte que la hermandad, pero lo que la voz no recordaba era que la magia de Kate no afectaba a Voldemort, que él había logrado escapar aquella vez que Kate había intentado detener el tiempo y eso le preocupaba, ¿Cómo pensaba detener al asesino de su padre y su maestro si no podía atacarlo? "Debe de tener un punto débil, algo que Dumbledore y Harry aún no descubren, tengo que saber cuál es..."

- Pensando en mi Kate

- ¿Perdón Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy atravesó la pared y apareció frente a Kate sonriendo sarcásticamente. Luego sacó una venda que le puso en los ojos.

- El amo no quiere que lo veas, dice que tienes una mirada muy fea

- Jamás imaginé que Voldemort le tuviera miedo a la mirada de una mujer.

- Así es él. Bueno, camina Kate

Kate intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero sin éxito alguno, así que Draco la ayudó a levantarse y caminar hasta la mazmorra en donde ya los esperaban Jack (el niño que había sacado a Malfoy de Azkaban), Colagusano, Rita y Voldemort, o al menos, la nube de humo en la que estaba convertido.

Ellos creían que Kate no podía ver nada y así era, pero otro los poderes de Kate, que se estaban despertando uno por uno, le permitía poder ver gracias a la energía calorífica que cada cuerpo desprendía, así que podía verlos a todos, ¡Hasta a Voldemort que era solo una nube de humo!

- Muy bien, bruja – dijo la voz de Voldemort – espero por el bien de tus amigos que lleves a estos inútiles directamente hasta donde está el Libro Negro. Si no es así, no dudes que voy a matarlos a todos

- Si señor – respondió Kate, que parecía estar resignada a obedecer a Voldemort.

- Perfecto, así tienes que obedecer. Ahora ¡Lárguense!, y más les vale si aprecian en algo sus vidas, que me traigan ese libro. ¡Y no regresen sin él!

Los cuatro mortífagos y Kate salieron de la mazmorra y se transportaron a Stonehenge.

Los miembros de la hermandad ya tenían un buen rato esperando la llegada de ellos, pero ninguno se había movido de su lugar. En cuanto notaron la energía de los mortífagos en el ambiente, se alistaron para atacar y rogaron que ninguno de ellos fuera lastimado.

Malfoy traía a Kate sujeta de un brazo. Rita y Colagusano la insultaban y le decían palabras horribles. Jos no podía aguantar más, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando Malfoy se acercó a ella y le dio otro golpe en la cara cuando no quiso cooperar con ellos.

- ¡Déjala en paz maldito! – gritó Jos saliendo de su lugar - ¡Déjala o te mato!

- ¡Jos no! – gritó Ginny

Pero ya era tarde, Jos había salido de su escondite y le había lanzado contra Malfoy. Draco reaccionó tarde, pero Rita no y le lanzó una maldición _Cruciatus_ a Jos. Los partidarios de Dumbledore salieron y enfrentaron a los mortífagos. Colagusano, estaba enfrentándose a Neville y Thomas, mientras ellos le lanzaban hechizos aturdidores, Colagusano los esquivaba con un escudo de luz; Rita se enfrentaba a Hermione y Ron quienes le lanzaban hechizos inmovilizadores y Rita los enfrentaba con maldiciones _Imperius_ y _Cruciatus;_ Jack atacaba con fuertes hechizos a Harry, éste último le mandaba el hechizo _Somnus Letalis_ en lo que Jack se burlaba de él esfumándose en el aire. Jos y Ginny vigilaban a Malfoy, Jos para quitarle a Kate y Ginny lo apuntaba con la varita, extrañada de que Malfoy no la hubiera atacado ya. Kate veía la escena, cuando Malfoy la tomó de un costado y amenazó con matarla si no dejaban de luchar. Las acciones se detuvieron y el ver esto, Draco lanzó una estruendosa carcajada que resonó por las colinas cercanas a Stonehenge.

- Vaya, vaya, no puedo creer que Harry Potter se detenga y baje la varita por defender a una bruja cualquiera – se burlaba Draco de los chicos, mientras ellos bajaban las varitas – si te viera tu padre, estaría orgulloso de ti, él hizo lo mismo...

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – gritó Harry

- ¡Cállate tú Potter, ¡_Krystallus homine!_ – gritó Malfoy y de su varita salió un chorro de luz que se dirigió a Ginny.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, ¡iban a cristalizar a Ginny!. Harry intentó colocarse frente a ella, cuando todo se detuvo. Kate había hecho uso de su poder de detener el tiempo y había impedido que el chorro de luz llegara a Ginny.

- ¡Te ordeno que devuelvas el movimiento del tiempo Jhuen! – gritó Malfoy, quien a diferencia de la primera vez, era el único que no estaba congelado en el tiempo.

- ¡No lo haré Darkthen! – le dijo Kate

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer magia si no puedes enfocar a quien vas a tacar?

- Ese es mi secreto.

Kate enfocó la figura de Harry en su mente y le lanzó la variante de la maldición _Imperius_. En uno de los puños cerrados de la chica estaba una pequeña semilla de girasol.

Harry abrió los ojos bajo el dominio de la maldición _Imperius_. Tomó a Ginny de una mano y la movió solo unos centímetros para que el rayo de luz no la tocara. Luego se colocó a su lado y Kate dijo en voz baja _¡Contínue Tempa!_, justo antes de desmayarse.

El rayo de luz pasó a un lado de Ginny y congeló una roca de Stonehenge. Ginny no entendía lo que había pasado y Harry se sentía muy raro. Malfoy miraba atónito a Kate, quien estaba en el suelo, a causa del desmayo provocado por la gran cantidad de magia y energía que había tenido que utilizar momentos antes. Malfoy lanzó otro hechizo _¡Bullula Luce!_ y una enorme burbuja de luz blanca apareció sobre los mortífagos. Los miembros de la hermandad intentaron con muchos hechizos romper la burbuja de luz que Malfoy había creado, sin embargo, todo fue inútil. Dentro de la burbuja, los mortífagos se burlaban de ellos y Kate no podía hacer nada porque la tenían bajo los efectos de un hechizo inmovilizador, además de que seguía inconsciente.

- No sabes cuánto lamento Potter que no puedas salvar a Kate, esta vez yo gano – dijo Malfoy

- Por el momento Malfoy, no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, te voy a encontrar en donde quiera que estés y liberaremos a Kate

- Bueno Potter, veamos si tienes ganas de seguirnos después de esto.

Malfoy miró a los mortífagos y los cuatro dijeron a unísono _¡Krystallus Homine!._ Cuatro chorros de luz se dirigieron hacia cuatro miembros de la hermandad. Thomas, Hermione, Ginny y Jos fueron alcanzados por los rayos y se empezaron a trasformar en enormes figuras de cristal. Neville, Harry y Ron miraron con desprecio a los mortífagos y luego corrieron hasta donde estaban los heridos. Draco se rió de ellos y de sus rostros de desesperación al ver las estatuas de cristal en las que se habían transformado los chicos.

Draco tomó la varita y con una seña le ordenó a Rita que levantara a Kate. Rita le lanzó a Kate el hechizo _Levitecorpus_ y el cuerpo de Kate se elevó a una distancia considerable del suelo. Draco dijo unas palabras en latín y los cuatro mortífagos, Kate y la burbuja de luz desaparecieron del lugar.

Sirius y Remus llegaban corriendo hasta donde estaban los chicos que no sabían que hacer : mover a los cuerpos o dejarlos en su lugar.

- Es necesario que revirtamos el hechizo – dijo Harry que tomaba la mano de cristal de Ginny - ¡No debimos traerlos!

- Son miembros del equipo Harry, no podemos dejarlos así en Suttonfolk – le contestó Ron que miraba muy triste a Hermione

- ¿Ustedes saben cómo revertir el hechizo? – preguntó Remus

- Si - contestó Harry muy seguro de lo que decía.

Harry levantó la varita, la dirigió a Ginny y con voz firme y fuerte dijo _¡Consummatum est!_ y los chicos iniciaron de nuevo la transformación, pero ahora, a brujos normales. Ron sujetó a Hermione fuerte para que no se cayera, Sirius revisó que Jos se encontrara en buen estado, Remus movía cada una de las extremidades de Tom con ayuda de Neville, y Harry abrazó muy fuerte a Ginny.

- Harry ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Ron – se escaparon y se llevaron a Kate con ellos

- Van tras el Libro Negro – respondió Harry, soltando a Ginny que ya podía sostenerse en pie – Sirius, ¿Jos está bien?

- No lo creo Harry, para los muggles no es muy fácil resistir éste tipo de ataques. Pero con unas horas de reposo se pondrá bien

- Muy bien, entonces creo que tendremos que regresar a Suttonfolk y esperar a que Jos se recupere – dijo Harry – después regresaremos aquí para poder encontrar a Kate y al libro.

- Buena decisión Harry – comentó Remus

Los ocho magos se transportaron a la casa de Sirius y llevaron a los enfermos a sus camas. Mientras la señora Pomfrey revisaba a los chicos (ella se había convertido en la enfermera particular de los aurores porque siempre que tenían batallas muy duras, salían muy lastimados), Neville, Harry y Ron estaban en la sala de la casa. Sirius y Remus habían partido al ministerio y la cueva de Dumbledore respectivamente a narrar lo sucedido a Dumbledore y el señor Weasley, quien seguramente se iba a preocupar por el estado de salud de Ginny

- No puedo creer que Malfoy se haya escapado – dijo Ron muy enojado - ¡Y que haya intentado lastimar a las chicas, ellas no tienen la culpa!

- Realmente es muy extraño que haya lanzado los hechizos contra las chicas –comentó Harry

- Lo extraño es que les haya lanzado esos hechizos, ¿Por qué no les envió el _Somnus letalis_?

- ¿De qué lado estás Neville? – preguntó Harry

- ¿Te hubiera gustado que los mataran a todos? – siguió Ron

- No chicos, yo me refiero a que nos tenía en las manos, por qué ordeno solo un hechizo de cristal y no uno mortal. La reacción de Draco no es la que me esperaba

- Pues tenemos que agradecer que Draco no reaccione según lo que tú crees Neville, si no ahora estaríamos llorando la muerte de 5 amigos – agregó Ron

- ¿5 ? – preguntó Neville - ¿De dónde sacas cinco?

- Es fácil, cuatro que atacaron hace rato y Kate, porque sin Jos no podríamos saber el lugar en donde se encuentra el Libro y por lo tanto, Kate y los mortífagos – explicó Ron

- Ah!, vaya – dijo Neville - ¿qué te sucede Harry, te quedaste muy callado?

- No chicos solo pensaba en lo que Neville dijo, ¿por qué Draco no ordenó que nos mataran a todos?

- Creo que le están dando mucha importancia al hecho de que no nos hubieran asesinado – comentó Ron – deberíamos agradecer que estamos todos vivos.

- Ron tiene razón Harry, es una fortuna que Draco no haya actuado como siempre.

Harry no dijo nada. Él sabía perfectamente la razón por la que Draco no había matado a las chicas: Ginny, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era saber por qué Draco había atacado a Ginny justo cuando él estaba cerca, eso solo significaba una cosa, y tomar esa decisión le había costado mucho a Harry porque le dolía hacerlo, tenía que alejar a Ginny de él.

- ¿Harry te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ron preocupado por la ausencia de su amigo

- Si Ron, no te preocupes, ¿Dónde está Neville?

- Fue por un té para ti, porque te vimos muy mal

- No es para tanto, solo estaba pensando y reflexionando en unas cuantas cosas

- ¿Ginny tiene que ver en eso?

- Si, no me agrada la idea de que la lastimen por mi culpa

- ¿De qué hablas Harry?

- Por si no lo habías notado, Malfoy atacó a Ginny por primera vez con el hechizo cristalizador cuando yo me acerqué a ella

- ¿Insinúas que Draco está enamorado de mi hermana?

- Solo digo que si Ginny está cerca de mi, podría salir lastimada, y yo no quiero que eso pase, por eso, decidí alejarme de ella

- ¡¡¿Estás loco Harry?!! – y Harry miró muy extrañando a Ron, quien se suponía que estaba en contra de que su mejor amigo y su hermana iniciaran una relación

- ¿Qué no estabas en contra de que saliera con Ginny?

- ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría mi hermana si después de un ataque le dejas de hablar? ¿No que no pretendes lastimarla Harry?

- Ya está listo el té – dijo Neville que iba llegando a la sala con una charola que tenía servicio de té para tres – lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

- No Neville, fue mejor que llegaras – comentó Ron – toma Harry para que se te acomoden las ideas

- ¿Sigues perdido en el espacio Harry? –preguntó Neville

- ¡Peor, estoy tomando una decisión!

Los chicos disfrutaron del té de hierbas que les preparó Neville. Una de sus especialidades. Despidieron a la señora Pomfrey una vez que terminó de revisar a los chicos y los tres aurores fueron a visitarlos en el siguiente orden: Neville fue a ver a Ginny, Hermione, Jos y Tom; Ron fue a ver a Tom, Jos Ginny y Hermione y Harry fue a ver a Jos, Tom, Hermione y Ginny.

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación de Ginny, ya había tomado una decisión.

- Hola Weasley, ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Mejor ahora, gracias

- Eso espero, porque me sentí muy mal cuando te vi convertida en una estatua de cristal

- Bueno Harry, afortunadamente estabas cerca

- ¿Pero que no te das cuenta Ginny de que te lastimaron por mi culpa?

- ¿Por tu culpa?

- Si, por estar cerca de ti

- Es un riesgo que me gusta correr Harry

- Pues a mi no me gusta que lo corras, si algo peor te pasara te juro que no se qué hago

- Tranquilo Harry, no va pasarme nada

- ¡Eso lo dices para que me calme!, pero ya tomé una decisión

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Ginny, no te quiero cerca de mi, entiende que es por tu bien y...

- ¿Esa es tu decisión?, está bien, la acepto, entonces vete de aquí – Ginny le señaló a Harry la puerta de la habitación y Harry notó que a pesar de que sus ojos le rogaban que no se fuera, la expresión que tenía el rostro de Ginny denotaba madurez y aceptación en la decisión que acababa de escuchar

- ¡Perdóname Ginny! – dijo Harry y se recostó sobre el estómago de Ginny. Ella le pasó la mano por el cabello

- Harry, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Cuando Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos, entonces, él supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

- Jamás me alejaré de ti Ginny, lo prometo

- Pero Harry no acababas de...

- No importa lo que dije. Siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, para protegerte y ayudarte ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?

- ¡Aunque se vaya mi vida en eso Harry!

Harry y Ginny se miraron de nuevo, y Harry se recostó otra vez en el estómago de Ginny, deseando que con esa acción le otorgara a Ginny un escudo especial contra el mal y la magia de los mortífagos.

Los mortífagos y Kate habían llegado a una ciudad muy extraña. Tenía dos altas columnas a la entrada de la ciudad, el piso estaba empedrado, las casas de los habitantes del pueblo estaban hechas de un material blanco, muy parecido al marfil y todas eran iguales: eran muy altas, estaban adornando la puerta y pequeños escalones las levantaban a un nivel un poco más alto que la calle. Toda la gente vestía túnicas también, pero blancas y sandalias en los pies. Kate empezaba a despertar para fortuna de los mortífagos porque los pocos habitantes que podían verse en la calle, los miraban de forma extraña.

- ¿En dónde estamos Kate? – preguntó Malfoy

- ¡Imposible! – dijo Kate sorprendida - ¡Esto no puede ser real!

- ¡Te hice una pregunta y será mejor que me respondas!

- De acuerdo Draco. Estamos en la Atlántida

- ¡Estás locas Kate!, aún para nosotros los magos eso sería imposible – le respondió Rita

- Pues si no quieren creerme, adelante.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? – preguntó Colagusano

- Por la estructura de las casas, el acabado estilo griego clásico de las fachadas, los monumentos y por la forma en la que nos mira la gente – explicó Kate

- ¿La gente nos mira? –preguntó Rita

No se habían dado cuenta que desde que había aparecido a la entrada del la ciudad un círculo de curiosos se había formado alrededor de ellos. Inmediatamente Draco desenfundó la varita y mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que todos los que los rodeaban, sacaban su varita también. Una chica que estaba entre los curiosos, pronunció algunos palabras en voz baja e hizo que salieran de la punta de su varita, luces de colores.

Inmediatamente después de que la chica lanzó las luces, un grupo de guardias, con armaduras y varitas mágicas en las manos, llegaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¡Atrás o morirán! – gritaba Draco.

Los otros mortífagos y Kate habían sacado las varitas también. Los guardias se acercaban más.

- ¡¡¿Quiénes son?, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?!! – preguntaba desesperado Colagusano

Pero los guardias no respondían y cada vez se acercaban más amenazadoramente hasta los magos extranjeros.

- Sabes, quien quiera que seas – dijo Kate dirigiéndose a Colagusano – estoy segura de que no es el comité de bienvenida.

Los guardias cercaron por completo al grupo de mortífagos y Kate, quienes empezaron a lanzar hechizos a los guardias, sin que ninguno de ellos surtiera efecto alguno.


	13. La Ciudad Perdida

La ciudad perdida 

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Malfoy? – preguntó Rita

- Hechizos aturdidores, todos a la cuenta de tres. Uno , dos, y ...

Sin embargo los guardias fueron más rápidos y lanzaron algo parecido a los hechizos aturdidores que hicieron que las varitas de todos, la de Kate y los mortífagos, cayeran al suelo. Luego se escuchó una voz

- _¡Actio varitas!_

Las cinco varitas se levantaron y fueron a dar a la mano de una mujer. Era de estatura media, piel blanca, ojos de color gris o verde según la sombra del sol, cabello negro un poco rizado y nariz afilada.

- Creo que tenemos visitas – dijo la mujer acercándose poco a poco al grupo de magos – y por su aspecto, vienen del mundo exterior. Será interesante tenerlos aquí.

- ¡No puedes hacernos esto, no sabes quienes somos! – gritó Draco

- ¡Cállate estúpido extranjero! – gritó a su vez la mujer - _¡Crucio!_

Malfoy había sentido el dolor antes provocado por la maldición _Cruciatus_, pero jamás como el que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Se sentía morir, como si mil dagas calientes atravesaran una por una su piel y parecía que sus huesos estuvieran siendo calcinados por lava ardiente. Para sorpresa del resto de los mortífagos, y sobre todo para Kate, Malfoy cayó inconsciente, vencido por el dolor y los efectos causados por la maldición.

- Y lo mismo le sucederá a quien intente oponerse – advirtió la mujer - ¡llévenselos y enciérrelos!

La mujer se dio vuelta y camino por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado. La gente abría paso ante aquella extraña mujer.

Kate estaba arrodillada revisando a Draco cuando los guardias empezaron a atarlos con magia. Fue entonces que el guardia que apresó a Kate la tomó de las manos y las volteó con las palmas hacia arriba. Miró horrorizado la mano izquierda de Kate y dio un grito de terror. La mujer regresó inquieta por el grito del guardia, quien se encontraba en el suelo, como su hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué sucede Rafther? – preguntó la mujer

- Tiene ..... tiene ..... ella la tiene ......, mi señora, ella la tiene – exclamó asustado el guardia, señalando la mano de Kate

- ¿Tiene qué? – preguntó molesta la mujer

- La mano mi señora, mírele la mano.

La mujer tomó las manos de Kate y miró asombrada la palma de su mano izquierda.

- ¡Imposible! – murmuró la mujer – Esta chica no puede ser....

Toda la gente que estaba reunida alrededor de los mortífagos y Kate miraron a la mujer. Ella los miraba también, como dudando en decirles el descubrimiento de la mano de Kate o quedarse callada. Por fin, una vez que recuperó el color de la piel y el habla, ordenó que se los llevaran a todos

- ¡Pero señora! – dijo Rafther – ¡ella la tiene!

- Ese no es asunto tuyo Rafther, llévatela con los otros, pero colócala en una prisión diferente – pero al oído y en voz baja le dijo – y ni una sola palabra, si esto se llega a saber, te mueres.

La mujer se fue de nuevo, y Rafther no se animaba a tocar siquiera a Kate quien estaba muy extrañada por la reacción del guardia y la mujer.

Todos caminaron por las calles empedradas de la ciudad. Draco aún iba inconsciente y su guardia lo llevaba flotando frente a él. Rita, y Colagusano temblaban de miedo. Jack que estaba controlado con la maldición _Imperius_ modificada que le había lanzado Malfoy, estaba empezando a despertar del control que tenían sobre él. Kate ya se había dado cuenta de ello, y esperaba a que Jack despertara por completo para convencerlo de luchar contra Malfoy y los mortífagos

Los llevaron a la prisión, que en realidad era una especia de caverna, alumbrada por unas cuantas antorchas. Caminaron por un estrecho túnel por el que apenas pasaban las chicas de pie mientras que Draco, que ya había despertado, y los guardias tenían que caminar encorvados. Llegaron a una sección en donde había diferentes cámaras. A Malfoy y Colagusano los colocaron en una. A Jack y Rita en otra y a Kate la encerraron sola. Luego lanzaron un hechizo para colocar barrotes de luz en la entrada de cada una de las cavernas, e inmediatamente después, uno de los carceleros lanzó un hechizo protector semejante al que tenían Azkaban, el cuartel general de los mortífagos y la cueva de Dumbledore.

Una vez que los guardias se fueron, empezaron los problemas entre ellos.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo Colagusano! – le gritó Malfoy – si no hubieras lanzado esos hechizos que no sirvieron de nada.

- Bah!, mejor cállate Malfoy porque tú ordenaste que lanzáramos esos hechizos – le respondió Rita

- ¡Mira Skeeter, tú tampoco sirves de mucho! – dijo Draco – deberías de convertirte en escarabajo para poder salir de aquí.

- Imposible Malfoy – intervino Kate – sabes perfectamente que eso no se puede. Las celdas están protegidas contra cualquier clase de hechizo.

- Contra el hechizo _Rádium_ no señorita – comentó Jack desde el fondo de su celda compartida con Rita

- No recuerdo como utilizarlo Jack – expresó Malfoy

- El problema es que son magos muy fuertes – se quejó Rita.

- El problema es que son magos antiguos, no fuertes – expuso Kate

- ¿Antiguos? – preguntó Colagusano - ¿A qué te refieres con antiguos?

- A que no son de nuestra época, tal vez están perdidos en una dimensión en el tiempo y espacio – aclaró Kate

- ¿Y la señora que atacó a Malfoy quién era? – preguntó Jack

- Supongo que la que manda aquí porque todos la obedecían – dijo Rita

- ¿Y por qué vió feo a la señorita? – preguntó de nuevo Jack

- ¡No lo sé Jack!, mejor ya cállate – gritó Malfoy.

Los magos dejaron de hablar. Kate se sentó en uno de los rincones de su celda a pensar. Nadie hacia ruido y eso la ayudaba a concentrarse en lo que había sucedido con la mujer; ¿por qué la había visto así?, ¿de dónde provenían los poderes que vencían a Draco?, ¿por qué habían llegado a la Atlántida?, ¿la mujer sabía que ella era la reencarnación de Jhuen?, ¿tendría Kate los suficientes poderes para poder vencer a la mujer?.... Eran muchas dudas las que tenía en su cabeza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tener a Jos, Harry y todos los miembros de la hermandad a un lado. "Puedo decirle a los chicos como llegar hasta aquí" pensaba Kate "necesito comunicarme con ellos". Kate cerró los ojos y fijó tos su atención en dos rostros: el de Josua y el de Harry.

Harry ya había salido de la habitación de Ginny, sin saber cómo había hecho Ginny para lograr que él cambiara su decisión. "Bueno, ya la tomé, le hice una promesa a Ginny y debo de cumplirla". El chico estaba sentado en la sala meditando lo sucedido con Ginny cuando escuchó la voz de Kate. _"Potter no hay tiempo tienen que venir a buscarnos, creo que estamos en problemas y muy serios"_

Harry subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Jos, quien estaba dormido por cierto. La recuperación de los cuatro magos tardaría un par de horas más y luego, a buscar a Kate y el libro.

El chico esperó sentado en una silla en el cuarto de Jos hasta que él despertara. Cuando Jos lo hizo, se levantó y miró a Harry.

- Kate está en problemas, hay que ir a buscarla – dijo Jos

- Solo te estamos esperando. Los demás ya están listos

Jos y Harry bajaron a la sala y los demás ya estaban ahí. Sirius y Remus tenían una expresión de descontento en el rostro, mientras que todos los demás chicos, solo esperaban la llegada de Harry y Jos.

- Muy bien es hora de irnos – dijo Harry – Jos ya está bien.

- Harry por última vez te digo que nos permitas acompañarlos – intervino Sirius

- No Sirius, toda la hermandad se va conmigo y nadie se quedará a cuidar al ministerio, entonces qué vamos a hacer si Voldemort decide atacar mientras que nosotros no estamos, ustedes deben defender al reino en lo que regresamos con Kate y el libro – explicó Harry

- No le hagas caso a tu padrino Harry – dijo Remus – es un poco aprensivo y solo quiere que estés bien.

- Vamos a estar bien, no se preocupen – continuo Ron

- Tendrán que llamar a todos los magos dispuestos a luchar – comentó Hermione

- ¡Pero no estamos en guerra Hermione! – exclamó Neville

- Tal vez no Neville, pero no creo que Voldemort deje pasar esta oportunidad de atacar mientras no estamos presentes – dijo Harry

- Como sea, hay que tener cuidado. Ustedes y nosotros – comentó Remus

- Perfecto. Llamen a Bill, a los profesores Snape y McGonagall y a los Guardianes Incontenibles – expresó Ron – con ellos y con los que se quedan en el ministerio será más que suficiente.

- Yo creo que no Ron – señaló Harry – tal vez uno más de nosotros se tenga que quedar.

Harry miró a todos los chicos que iban con él y pensó en quién podría quedarse: Hermione, Ron y Neville eran miembros de la hermandad y por lo tanto, iban, Hermione por la inteligencia, Ron por la espontaneidad y Neville era un gran medimago; Josua era el único que conocía el camino hasta el libro; Ginny estaría a salvo junto con ellos (además estaba la promesa...); Tom.... Tom era el elegido.

- Toma, creo que tú te quedas a hacer pie aquí – anunció por fin Harry – si tienen algún problema en el ministerio tú ayudarás a solucionarlo.

- De acuerdo Harry – dijo Tom

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos y que se despidieran de Sirius, Remus y Tom, los miembros de la hermandad se dirigieron de nuevo a Stonehenge.

Cuando llegaron ahí, formaron un círculo alrededor de Jos quien pronunció unas palabras en latín:

"Aba aeterno ecce magis ex toto corde annuntiare negrum líberus 

___damnosus at hostis"_

_(traducción)_

_"Desde la eternidad he aquí el mago de todo corazón que anuncia que el Libro Negro, dañará al enemigo"_

Un remolino de luces apareció ante sus ojos, los envolvió y los llevó hasta unas colinas que se encontraban cerca de una extraña ciudad.

- ¿En dónde estamos Harry? – preguntó Hermione

- Creo que cerca de donde están los mortífagos y Kate – respondió Harry

- No, estamos lejos de ahí, pero están en esa ciudad – comentó Jos.

Todos miraron a Jos de forma extraña, pero se sorprendieron más cuando vieron la expresión de su rostro. Tal pareciera que se encontraba en una especie de trance porque tenía la mirada perdida, observando al infinito... Ron y Hermione notaron en la mano derecha sujetaba algo que traía colgado al cuello y podía verse entre los dedos una tenue luz color rosa. Hermione y Ron se miraron, ambos suponían que ese era el amuleto del que Dumbledore les había hablado.

Bajo las instrucciones de Jos, caminaron por una vereda que aparentaba conducirlos a la entrada de la ciudad. Por el camino que habían tomado no se veía otra cosa que no fueran las extrañas casa de la ciudad y enormes riscos que hacían una barrera natural porque se encontraban alrededor de ella.

Ginny observaba con detenimiento las casas, cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia el cielo. La chica se detuvo muy sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Por qué no caminas Ginny? – preguntó Neville

- El cielo..... miren el cielo

Los chicos miraron hacia arriba y se sorprendieron tanto como Ginny. Arriba de ellos, sobre sus cabezas, podía verse al mar, nada menos que el mar. Justo en ese momento, una ballena, una orca asesina, cruzaba nadando por encima de los chicos.

- ¡Increíble! ..... – dijo Ron

- ¡Fabuloso! .... – exclamó Neville

- ¡Fuera de serie! ... – comentó Harry

- ¡Alguien se acerca, hay que escondernos! – dijo Harry

Todos voltearon a mirarlo y Harry señalaba con la punta de la varita hacia la vereda. Pronto buscaron escondite detrás de unas rocas, y observaron como pasaban dos hombres que por su vestimenta, eran guardias o algo por el estilo.

- ¿La señal?, ¿estás seguro? – dijo uno de ellos

- Si, es cierto ya la vi y no quería ni tocarla

- Creo que estás loco Rafthen

- ¡Piensa lo que quieras!, ¡yo se lo que vi! y esa chica tenía la marca de Jhuen en la mano

- ¿Y por qué Aracné no dijo absolutamente nada?

- Supongo que porque la chica le quitaría el poder. Recuerda que Aracné a gobernado durante miles de años, esperando la llegada de Jhuen, y ahora que llegó, no ha de querer darle el control de la ciudad, además está el libro....

- ¿Pero la chica tampoco sabe nada o hubiera dicho algo, no crees?

- Quizá solo está probando a Aracné, solo espero que Jhuen no se enoje mucho con el pueblo

- ¡Tenemos que decir que Jhuen a regresado Rafther!

- ¡Jamás!, si Aracné se entera que le dije a alguien sobre la marca, me mataría y a mi familia también

- Pero no podemos quedarnos callados, Aracné no puede impedir que el pueblo se entere que el amo ha regresado

- No lo sé, además está presa junto con los otros extranjeros

- ¿Crees que también haya regresado.... bueno, tu-ya- sabes-quien

- Es probable, si regresó uno, pueden regresar todos...

La voz de los guardias dejó de escucharse mientras se alejaban. Los miembros de la hermandad salieron del escondite y se miraban impresionados por las palabras que habían escuchado.

- ¿Cómo es que conocen lo de Jhuen y Darkthen? – preguntó Neville

- ¿Cómo es que saben lo del libro? – preguntó Ginny

- ¿Quién demonios es Aracné? – preguntó Hermione

- ¿Dónde tienen a Kate presa? – preguntó Jos.

Todos miraban a Harry buscando las respuestas a sus dudas, Harry miró a Ron y le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Tú no vas a preguntarme nada? – preguntó Harry

- No iba a hacerlo, pero si lo deseas, entonces respóndeme ¿En qué lugar estamos?

- Es la Atlántida jóvenes ....

La respuesta de Ron provino de una voz que salió de arriba de una roca. Ahí se encontraba un señor ya grande de edad, tal vez 600 0 700 años (en edad de los magos), muy parecido a Dumbledore, pero en los ojos tenía un brillo especial y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Disculpe, cómo dijo? – preguntó Harry

- Dije que están en la Atlántida, la ciudad perdida – dijo el hombre mientras bajaba hasta donde estaban los chicos – Mi nombre es Hermond y soy el guardián de estas colinas

- Mucho gusto, nosotros somos la hermandad de la Niké, mi nombre es....

- Harry Potter, ya lo sé

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Hermione

- Bueno, en la ciudad también me conocen como "El adivinador", muy pocos brujos tenemos la habilidad de ver el futuro

- ¿Es usted brujo? – preguntó Ginny

- ¿Puede ver el futuro? – preguntó Neville

- ¿Sabe dónde está Kate? – preguntó Jos

- ¿Y el libro? – preguntó Hermione

Hermond se rió tan fuerte por las preguntas de los chicos, que no pudo para hasta que estuvieron en su pequeña choza. Era un lugar pequeño y acogedor, con una pequeña chimenea y muebles de madera. El anciano les ofreció un poco de agua, antes de empezar a explicar las cosas

- No es tan fácil de entender – comenzó Hermond – como ustedes sabrán, la Atlántida era una isla cerca de Grecia que desapareció por causas inexplicables, pero la verdad es que nuestra isla es el lugar en donde fue escondido el Libro Negro que vienen a buscar. Jhuen buscaba el lugar ideal para guardar el libro, y qué mejor que el primer pueblo netamente mágico del mundo: La Atlántida, por eso dejó un hechizo sobre la isla cuando escondió el libro. Él dijo que cuando un muggle o un mago, quien quiera que sea que no fueran él o descendientes de su raza, estuvieran a punto de encontrar el libro, ésta isla caería bajo un encantamiento protector y se hundiría en el mar para mantener a salvo el libro. Además, para asegurarse de que ninguno de los habitantes buscara el libro, dejó al mando de la isla a Aracné, la reina araña, una mujer que gozaba de la confianza de Jhuen por su nobleza y sabiduría. Jhuen, antes de morir, se despidió de todos los habitantes de la isla, pidiendo que protegieran con sus vidas ese legado de sabiduría que dejaba en sus manos y los habitantes aceptamos la misión. Muchísimos años después, un mago que había escuchado sobre la leyenda del libro llegó hasta aquí, intentando encontrarlo, pero cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, el hechizo de Jhuen se activó matando al mago y hundiendo la ciudad. Desde entonces hemos vivido aquí, esperando que regrese Jhuen para que nos devuelva al mundo exterior. Sin embargo, Aracné no pretende eso. Después de muchos años, el poder vuelve despreciable al corazón más noble y eso fue lo que le sucedió a Aracné. Ella quiere seguir teniendo el control de la isla y por eso no dijo a los habitantes que su amiga es la reencarnación del único mago que puede regresarnos a la superficie.

Los chicos estaban impactados por la historia que Hermond acababa de narrarles, no sabía si creer lo que les había dicho o no

- ¿ Y como podemos saber que nos estás diciendo la verdad? – preguntó Hermione

- Como dije al principio, no es fácil de entender y mucho menos de creer, pero solo hay una forma en la que pueden creerme.

Hermond se levantó de su asiento y fue por una vasija de barro negro que tenía agua en ella. Los chicos se acercaron hasta donde estaba Hermond con la vasija y miraron el agua.

- Oh!, poderosos amos del reino mágico, yo su humilde servidor Hermond os pide su ayuda. Denme el poder de ver lo que hay en estos momentos en el mundo exterior, en el mundo mágico....

El agua comenzó a dar vueltas hacia la izquierda muy rápido y poco a poco surgió una imagen que se fue aclarando mientras más vueltas daba el agua. Era la sala de juntas de ministerio. En ella se encontraban el ministro, Arthur Weasley, y otros miembros en una junta. Harry pudo ver a su padrino y a Remus hablando con los demás miembros del ministerio, mientras que ellos solo los observaban de tenidamente.

- ¡Mi padre! – exclamó Ginny

- Así es Ginny, y puedo ver muchísimas cosas más, pero creo que esto es suficiente para que me crean – expresó Hermond

- ¡Claro que lo es Hermond! – dijo Hermione - ¿cómo es que has vivido por tantos años?

- El hechizo de Jhuen también congela el tiempo aquí. Un año para ustedes es un día para nosotros, por eso seguimos como en el principio.

- ¿Y para que quieren regresar al mundo exterior? – preguntó Jos – Allá todo está muy feo, el reino mágico está en estos momentos en guerra con Voldemort

- ¡¡¿Con quien dijiste Josua?!! – preguntó Hermond con una expresión de terror en el rostro

- ¿Voldemort?, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Neville

- Ah..... si, si lo conozco – dudó Hermond – por el agua vi lo que ocurrió con él.

- ¿Y sabes en donde está Kate? – preguntó Jos

- Si, en los calabozos de la ciudad. Pero si pretenden entrar sin llamar la atención, deben de cambiar su ropa. _¡Cambiare!_

Hermond lanzó un chorro de luz amarillo a los chicos e inmediatamente sus túnicas de colores cambiaron por una blanca y sus zapatos por sandalias.

- Bueno, ya está – dijo Hermond – ahora si podrán entrar a la ciudad sin llamar mucho la atención. Tengan cuidado con Aracné y por favor, quítenle el libro

- Muchas gracias por todo Hermond y volveremos con el libro, te lo prometo – dijo Harry

Los chicos salieron con rumbo a la cuidad perdida de la Atlántida, para rescatar a Kate y el libro.

Kate seguía despierta mientras que Malfoy, Colagusano y Rita tomaban una pequeña siesta, cansados de tanto gritarse y discutir. Kate sabía que Jack iba a despertar de la maldición _Imperius_ en cualquier momento y esperaba estar ahí cuando él lo hiciera. De pronto, el niño dio señales de estar despierto. Se levantó y de dirigió a los barrotes de luz

- Hola Jack, ¿Me recuerdas? – preguntó Kate

- No, no se quién eres ni qué hago aquí. Lo único que me acuerdo es que mis papás y mi hermana estábamos en el bosque cuando apareció una mujer.... ¡Esa mujer! – dijo Jack horrorizado cuando vió a Rita dormida en la misma celda que él.

- Tranquilo pequeño, todo va a estar bien. Yo te ayudaré a regresar con tu familia, pero necesito que me ayudes tú también

- ¿Y como se que debo de confiar en ti?

- Porque ella fue la que te separó de tus papás, ¿no?

- Si

- Y ellos, los de la otra celda, son sus amigos

- ¿Y tú no eres su amiga?

- No Jack, ellos me secuestraron a mi, así como a ti, pero el problema fue que nos apresaron a todos

- ¿Y por qué.....?

- Kate

- ¿Y por qué Kate?

- No lo sé, pero para averiguarlo, necesito de tu ayuda, ¿qué dices?

- Bueno, pero ¿me prometes que me vas a llevar con mis papás?

- Te lo prometo Jack

- ¿Y que tengo qué hacer?

- Por ahora, cuando despierten ellos, fingir que obedeces a aquel chico del pelo rubio, haz todo lo que él te diga, cuando averigüe como salir de aquí, lo haremos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Kate

En esos momentos, su plática fue interrumpida por pasos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Kate le indicó a Jack que se hiciera el dormido, mientras ella veía quien era. Tras las sombras dejadas por las antorchas, apareció la misma mujer que había mandado apresarlos. La mujer vigiló las demás celdas y vió a todos dormidos. Después se acercó a donde estaba Kate quien la estaba esperando de pie junto a los barrotes

- Hola Jhuen, así que por fin regresaste a tu cuidad, con los tuyos, por lo que te pertenece – dijo en tomo sarcástico la mujer

- Creo que me está confundiendo señora – respondió Kate

- ¡No me creas estúpida Jhuen!, sé que eres tú, tienes la marca en la mano.

Entonces, la mujer tomó la mano izquierda de Kate y le llegaron a Kate muchas imágenes: Un hombre joven entrando a la ciudad con el Libro Negro bajo el brazo, una sala con la mujer aceptando el libro de manos de aquel joven, el lugar en donde lo escondieron, el joven lanzando un hechizo a la ciudad, un mago relativamente familiar entrando a la ciudad, la muerte de ese mago, una burbuja de luz cubriendo a la ciudad, el hundimiento de la ciudad....

- ¡Ya basta Jhuen, suéltame!

- Mi nombre ahora es Kathelene, Aracné y si vengo por mi libro y a ayudar a la gente de la ciudad para librarse de tu tiranía

- ¡Tú me dejaste al mando!

- ¡Porque creí que eras una mujer sabia!, pero ya vi que no, entonces atente a las consecuencias

- ¡No puedes hacerme nada Jhuen!, la celda está bajo un hechizo que no podrás romper

- _¡Luce Rádium!_

Una luz amarilla cubrió por completo a Kate y traspasó los barrotes de luz de la celda. Luego caminó directo hacia Aracné, mientras la curiosidad de Jack lo habían hecho mirar la acción.

- ¡Imposible!, ¡tú no puedes hacer eso sin una varita Jhuen!

- Ya te dije Aracné, que mi nombre ahora es Kathelene.... _¡Aeternus tempa!_

Y el tiempo dejó de correr. Kate tomó las varitas de todos de la túnica de Aracné y liberó a Jack de la celda.

- ¿Te olvidas de nosotros Kate? – dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie en su celda - ¿no vas a dejarnos aquí o si?

- ¿Por qué tendía que llevarlos conmigo?

- Bueno, ¿sabes lo fácil que sería decirles a estos magos cómo llegar al exterior y aliarlos al señor tenebroso en contra tuya?

- No serías capaz...

- Sabes que si.

- De acuerdo, solo por esta vez, pero te voy a estar vigilando Malfoy.

Kate liberó a Malfoy, Colagusano y Rita, a estos dos últimos los puso bajo los efectos de la maldición _Imperius_ y no les entregó sus varitas. A Aracné la ató con un rayo de luz y la encerró en una de las celdas con un hechizo inmovilizador.

Después de liberarlos, los cinco magos caminaron hacia el túnel que los conducía a la salida de las celdas.


	14. El Ataque Primera Parte

**El ataque. Primera parte **

La casa estaba en llamas. Grandes lenguas de fuego se elevaban en el cielo alumbrando a las casas cercanas, a pesar de que era de noche. Algunos muggles se acercaban al lugar para ver si podían ser de ayuda para algo.... hubo quien llamó a los bomberos... pero hasta el momento, nadie había llegado. Se escuchaban los murmullos de preocupación de la gente que ahí se encontraba... pero nadie llegaba. Por fin, aparecieron unos hombres vestidos de manera muy extraña, túnicas o algo parecido, que los reunieron a todos en un círculo y el apuntaron con una varita de madera. Después, todos los muggles salían del lugar del incendio y se iban a sus casas.

Uno de los magos pronunció una palabra extraña: _¡Aquaticus!_ y un chorro de agua salió de la varita. Los demás lo imitaron y así consumieron el incendio.

- Creo que los mortífagos no nos dejarán dormir esta noche Remus....

- Creo que no Sirius, ¡hay mucho trabajo que hacer! Y sin Harry no los chicos, es más pesado.

- No somos suficientes aurores.....

- Y no creo que vayamos a serlos, aún así todos se están esforzando mucho.

- Vamos Remus, hay que buscar pistas.

Los dos magos empezaron un recorrido por los escombros que alguna vez habían sido una casa hermosa. Los otros dos magos que los acompañaban, miembros de los _Guardianes Incontenibles_ se movieron también a buscar pistas. De pronto, frente a Sirius, apareció otro mago.

- Black, hubo otro ataque cerca de Hogwarts, y como sabes, solo la cuida un squib. Te necesitamos en el colegio.

El mago desapareció... Sirius miró desconcertado a Remus quien le hizo una señal con la cabeza, señalándole que se fuera y se llevara a uno de los chicos que los acompañaba. Sirius fue con uno de los chicos, éste sintió con la cabeza y ambos desaparecieron del lugar, Remus, que había estado observando todo, siguió buscando entre los escombros alguna pista. El grito del chico que se había quedado con él y un resplandor verde hicieron que Remus fuera del lado contrario de la casa y observara que de un trozo de madera provenía la luz. El chico estaba aterrado mirando la imagen que se proyectaba a la altura de un metro de la madera que la emitía. La imagen de una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca, era lo que tanto había horrorizado a aquel chico. Remus se acercó y notó que debajo de la tabla estaba un cuerpo, de alguien mayor, parecía una mujer... Con la ayuda del otro chico, levantó completamente la madera y pudo ver a la señora ya grande de edad muy lastimada y boca abajo. Cuando Remus la volteó, pudo notar en el brazo derecho, la marca tenebrosa

- ¡Un mortífago!

Y el chico inmediatamente se alejó. Remus llamó a los medimagos que se encontraban en el lugar apoyando al grupo de aurores. Dos chicas se acercaron, una de unos 20 años de edad y la otra, como de la edad de Remus. La chica y el chico se quedaron a examinar a la mujer, mientras que Remus y lo otra medimaga, seguían buscando por los escombros. Como 20 metros más delante de donde habían encontrado a la mujer, vieron que la túnica de alguien salía debajo de otra madera.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! – dijo Remus - ¡Arriba!

La madera se levantó por los aires y salió volando hasta el otro lado del jardín. Otra chica estaba en el suelo, con visibles señales de haber sido torturada.

- Remus, creo que no podré hacer nada por ella – dijo la mujer

- No te preocupes, de todas maneras, creo que no se hubiera podido hacer nada.

- ¿Encontraron otro cuerpo? Ah!

La chica que acompañaba a la mujer mayor ahogó un grito. La mujer notó que la joven medimaga empezaba a derramar lágrimas silenciosas

- Lavender, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó la mujer

- Ella..... ella..... es mi amiga..... ¡mi amiga de Hogwarts!

- ¿Tu amiga de la escuela? – intervino Remus

- Si profesor.... ella es Parvati Patil. Mi mejor amiga.

Lavender no pudo continuar porque se sumergió en el llanto amargo de la desesperación y la impotencia.

- ¡Malditos mortífagos! – exclamo Remus

- ¿Sabes por qué atacaron a Parvati? – preguntó la mujer

- No que yo sepa Arath, a menos que....

- ¿A menos que qué? – preguntó Arath, la medimaga grande

- A menos de que la buscaran por su habilidad para ver el futuro. Ella era realmente buena, predijo la muerte de muchos profesores de Hogwarts cuando empezó la guerra, y a últimas fechas hablaba de un tal Jhuen...

- Bueno, creo que no podemos hacer nada más aquí – interrumpió Remus – lo mejor será que nos vayamos al ministerio. Nos deben de necesitar.

Todos los magos se transportaron al ministerio de magia a rendir su informe. Remus se dirigió a la oficina de juntas generales, en donde lo esperaban, Arthur, Alastor, Cho y Thomas, quien se había vuelto un miembro importante en la lucha.

Sirius llegó cansado y muy fatigado al ministerio. La señorita Kardiner lo miró fríamente y le entregó otro fólder, luego hizo algo que sorprendió mucho a Sirius, porque jamás lo había hecho antes...

- Señor Black – dijo la señorita Kardiner – por favor, cuídese mucho, los rumores dicen que va tras de usted y si le pasara algo.... bueno por favor, cuídese.

- No se preocupe señorita Kardiner, yo me cuidare y muchas gracias por su preocupación.

Esta acción de la señorita Kardiner le hizo pensar a Sirius que realmente estaban en serios problemas. Subió las escaleras a la oficina central y entró en ella. Todos los miembros del ministerio (excepto Ginny) estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Vieron llegar a Sirius, quien se sentó y la reunión dio inicio.

- Tenemos muchísimos problemas con los mortífagos – dijo Arthur – parece ser que como saben que no están los miembros de la hermandad, es el momento en el que estamos vulnerables...

- ¡Pero no necesitamos a los chicos Arthur, nosotros podemos con ellos! – interrumpió Alastor

- Nosotros ya somos grandes Moddy, no podemos solos, necesitamos a los chicos – dijo Arthur

- Creo que lo que debemos hacer es pedir ayuda a los muggles....

- ¡Estás loca Cho! – exclamó Sirius – los muggles jamás entenderían la situación en la que nos encontramos, además, ellos no pueden hacer nada en contra de la magia

- Pero señor Weasley – continuo Cho – ya nos ayudaron una vez y yo creo que...

- Sirius tiene razón Cho – continuó Arthur – no podemos pedir ayuda a quienes no nos servirían de nada, solo de estorbo, así que olvida esa loca idea.

- ¡Todos están equivocados! – gritó Cho – ¡es una estupidez no avisar a los muggles!

- Cho, tranquilízate por favor – le dijo Percy

- ¡No me calmo!, ¡no es una buena idea!, ¡Hay que avisar a los muggles!

- ¡Cho basta por favor! – gritó Sirius - ¡guarda silencio!.

- Creo que lo más prudente es aguantar señor – dijo Remus – no creo que los chicos tarden mucho

- Eso no lo sabemos Remus.... – dijo Moddy

- Pero confío en que no tardarán – afirmó Remus – algo me dice que están cerca del libro, no tardarán, lo presiento.

- Como sea – expresó Arthur – lo único seguro que podemos hacer es seguir luchando hasta que la hermandad vuelva.

- Esta bien, señor

Los miembros del ministerio salieron poco a poco de la habitación. Remus, Sirius, Percy y Arthur se continuaron en la habitación

- Papá, creo que lo de los muggles es lo más estúpido que le he oído a Cho – dijo Percy – a mi se me hace que el Señor Tenebroso tiene que ver con eso.

- ¿Crees que Cho sea un mortífago? – preguntó Arthur

- Un mortífago no lo creo, pero tal vez la maldición _Imperius_ si puede estar tras de eso – dijo Sirius

- Muy bien entonces, Remus por favor, busca a alguien que esté cerca de Cho para vigilarla y averiguar qué le sucede. Sirius, ¿qué pasó en Hogwarts? – preguntó Arthur

- Nada importante Arthur. El ataque fue a las afueras de Hogwarts, cerca de Hogsmeade pero no hubo heridos, creo que solo fue para separarnos a Remus y a mi. Además el colegio está protegido por la magia de Dumbledore y nadie puede hacerle nada

- ¿Y tú Remus?

- Nada señor Weasley, bueno, creo que algo que si es crucial es que atacaron a una chica llamada Parvati Patil...

- ¡¡¿Atacaron a Parvati?!! – gritó Percy

- Si, una mujer ya grande que era vasalla de Volde... de él y que al parecer la buscaba porque sabía algo de Jhuen

- ¿De Jhuen? – preguntó Arthur

- Los magos se están enterando de Kate y si no hacemos nada para que aparezcan Harry, Kate y los demás chicos, todo el reino va a entrar en conflicto. No es fácil enterarse de que el fundador del reino mágico está vivo y que no puede ayudarnos a derrotarlo a Volde..... a él y a sus tropas.

- No se preocupe señor Weasley – dijo Remus – créame cuando le digo que los chicos ya están por llegar

- Por nuestro bien, espero que así sea Remus, porque si no, no sabré que hacer con el problema

Los magos se despidieron y Sirius y Remus se dirigieron a la casa de Sirius, a esperar noticias de los magos perdidos.

Cho Chang había llegado muy agotada a su casa. Se sentó en el sofá y miró a al alrededor. La sala estaba cubierta de premios por Magia Avanzada, Matriculas de Honor en Brujería, El Premio Anual y trofeos de Quidditch... todos con el nombre de la chica: Cho Chang. Ella se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio de donde sacó un cuadro. Era una foto enmarcada en donde se encontraban una pareja de novios que primero aparecían abrazándose y luego se daban un beso. Ambos parecían felices.

- Harry.... – murmuró Cho – jamás debí dejarte, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti... de un niño..... pero ahora vas a ser mío, para siempre...

- Eso depende de ti Cho – dijo una voz ronca y áspera que provenía del fondo de la habitación

- Ya lo sé señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle ahora?

- ¿Funcionó lo de los muggles?

- No señor, el estúpido de Weasley dijo que no era buena idea y lo apoyaron los entrometidos de Black y Lupin

- Son un estorbo para nosotros. Hay que eliminarlos

- Si señor, como usted mande

- Tendrás que tenderles una trampa. Hay que atacarlos por sorpresa, por separado, además nadie sospechará de ti... de un miembro del ministerio

- No creo que lo hagan señor. Además, soy capas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Harry regrese conmigo.

- Mujeres..... como quieras. Potter será tuyo si logras que el ministerio se venga abajo.

- Si señor

- Y recuerda que debes atacar cuando estén separados... juntos no podrías derrotarlos

- Si señor

Voldemort desapareció y Cho volvió a su sofá con la única foto que tenía de cuando Harry y ella estaban juntos. Luego se escucho un ruido cerca del librero, como si alguien chocara con algo. Cho no volteó la mirada, pero sujetó la varita. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y unas palabras salieron de su boca

- _¡Crucio!_

Percy Weasley salió del hechizo que lo escondía a los ojos de Cho. Sufría de la maldición _Cruciatus_ y se retorcía vilmente en el suelo. Cho sonreía y le lanzó varias maldiciones más. Cuando Percy dejó de luchar contra el dolor, Cho dejó de atacarlo, levantó la varita del chico y la rompió. Después lo miró con desprecio, como si fuera peor que basura.

- Así que nuestro honorable ministro mandó a espiarme – dijo en tono sarcástico - ¡que estúpido es tu padre Weasley!, pero creo que eso se hereda.... como sea, supongo que habrás escuchado lo que hable con mi maestro. Pues si, el Señor Tenebroso es mi maestro, el único que me a brindado su ayuda cuando más la necesite. Él me escuchó y se ofreció a ayudarme para tener conmigo a Harry ¡porque la estúpida de tu hermana no va a ganarme la partida!, ¡Harry es mío y siempre lo será!, es una lástima que no estés para ver sufrir a la tonta de Ginny cuando Harry regrese a mis brazos.... ¡y lo único que tengo que hacer es hacer quedar mal a tu padre!... ¡algo tan fácil...!. Lo siento Percy, pero tendrás que morir... sabes demasiado....

Cho levantó la varita, pero se detuvo en el aire. A pesar de que se había unido al lado tenebroso, que era una mortífago, jamás había matado a nadie y no era momento de empezar a hacerlo. Lo único que quería era tener a Harry otra vez junto a ella, y para eso solo tenía que herir a Sirius, a Remus, y desprestigiar al ministro de magia. No era cosa de asesinar a nadie. Así que levantó la varita de nuevo, pero pronunció algo muy diferente al _Avada Kedavra_

- _¡Obliviate!_– dijo Cho – espero que con un hechizo desmemorizante sea suficiente...

Percy perdió la conciencia. Cho lo inmovilizó con otro hechizo y se lo llevó fuera de su casa. Se transportó a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido en Hogwarts e hizo mucho escándalo para que Fang, el perro de Hagrid, la escuchara y pudieran encontrar a Percy. Después regresó a su casa, a planear los ataques a Sirius y Remus

En el ministerio, todo era caos total y absoluto... desde que la noche anterior habían encontrado a Percy a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, nadie estaba tranquilo. A todos los miembros del ministerio se les veía con el rostro pálido, y sus facciones denotaban que no habían podido dormir de la preocupación. Arthur Weasley se culpaba constantemente de lo ocurrido a su hijo, que se encontraba en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, recuperándose de las heridas causadas por el ataque que había sufrido. Su mujer, Molly, no podía creer que lo había mandado a semejante misión, por su parte, Sirius y Remus, buscaban pistas que relacionaran a Cho con el ataque de Percy. Todo sin éxito alguno.

Esa tarde, Sirius y Remus se dirigían al Hospital a visitar a Percy, cuando se apareció la imagen de Arthur Weasley en la chimenea del compartimiento del tren en el que viajaban.

- Señores, creo que la visita a Percy tendrá que esperar. Tenemos nuevos ataques: Sirius, necesito que vayas a las afueras de Suttonfolk, probablemente pretendan atacar el pueblo. Remus, por favor, ve a las afueras de Hogsmeade, Dennis Creevey trajo información sobre el paradero del cabecilla general de una de las resistencias, ¡suerte chicos!

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro y sin decir palabra alguna, ambos desaparecieron.

Remus apareció a las afueras de Hogsmeade e inmediatamente se escondió. No sabía en donde podían estar los mortífagos, así que conjuró en hechizo de invisibilidad y empezó a caminar con mucho cuidado y cautela para encontrar a los mortífagos. Como 100 metros adelante del lugar donde él había aparecido, vió una túnica conocida. Se quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad y caminó hasta donde la bruja estaba de pie.

- ¡Qué haces aquí! – exclamó Remus un poco alarmado – podrían lastimarte los mortífagos

- El señor Weasley me pidió que viniera a ayudarte....

- Ah, ese Arthur, no entiende..... bueno, quédate conmigo y trataré de defenderte

Remus caminó frente a ella. La bruja sonrió maléficamente, levantó la varita y le lanzó a Remus la maldición _Cruciatus_. Remus cayó al suelo, sin poder dominar el horrible dolor que sentía. La chica fue hasta donde él estaba en el suelo y volvió a reírse.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido!... ¡no cabe duda que el Señor Tenebroso tenía razón! _¡Crucio!_

Remus se volvió a paralizar de dolor ante el nuevo ataque de la maldición. A pesar de que el dolor era inmenso, no podían entender por qué ella lo estaba atacando. Luego, la bruja lanzó "La luz de Azael" y la planta empezó a rodear las piernas de Remus.

- Bueno señor Lupin, profesor..... creo que tengo que retirarme, Sirius debe de estarme buscando...

Remus miraba con los ojos desorbitados a la chica, pero el dolor provocado por la planta le hizo perder el conocimiento. Ella sonrió débilmente y luego desapareció. Cho iba a buscar a Sirius.

Sirius había recorrido ya dos veces los alrededores de Suttonfolk y aún no veía nada fuera de lo común

- Esto es muy extraño... no creo que Arthur me haya dado una pista falsa... aunque es muy raro que no haya visto nada aún...

Sirius siguió su recorrido y al dar una vuelta en una pequeña casa abandonada, encontró a Cho, tirada en el suelo, con la túnica desgarrada, como si hubiese sufrido un ataque por varios magos....

- ¡Cho! – gritó Sirius y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica

La tomó entre sus brazos y la movió un poco, tratando de que recuperara el conocimiento. Ella no abría los ojos, su respiración era débil y muy cortada, los latidos de su corazón cada vez eran menos y Sirius no sabía que hacer

- ¡Demonios! – pensó – esto tiene que ser obra de los mortífagos, pero.. ¿qué hacia esta chica aquí?

Cho movió un poco el cuerpo y Sirius dejó de preocuparse mucho. Luego, ella abrió los ojos y con lágrimas le dijo a Sirius

- Ayúdame....

Sirius sintió un enorme odio recorrer por sus venas, aunque la chica nunca le había caído muy bien, no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, al fin y al cabo, era una compañera de lucha...

Cho miró a Sirius y le tomó la mano en donde tenía la varita. Entonces con un brusco movimiento se puso de pie, derribando a Sirius y le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador. Luego se sonrió, como si nada le hubiera pasado

- ¡no puedo creer que ambos sean tan estúpidos! – dijo sonriente Cho – Remus también cayó muy rápido.... ¡Sus estúpidas almas caritativas no van a llevarlos a ningún lado!

Cho estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición _Cruciatus_, cuando una voz resonó por todo el pueblo, alcanzando también al lugar en donde se encontraban Sirius y Cho.

- ¡Muy bien hecho! – dijo Lord Voldemort – eres muy inteligente Cho... Atrapaste a ambos ¡y de qué manera!, yo tampoco creía que fueran tan estúpidos

- Muchas gracias maestro

- ¿Te sorprende Black? – dijo Voldemort mirando hacia donde estaba Sirius, que no podía creer lo que veía y oía – pues ya lo viste. Cho es mi espía y ella se encargó de quitarlos del camino.... Sin embargo ¡no los mataste!

- Bueno, señor... yo, mire.... lo que sucede es que usted llegó cuando iba a matar a Sirius y bueno pues ya no pude hacerlo

- ¿Y al licántropo?, ¡Por qué no lo mataste!

- Señor yo...

- ¡Estúpida sentimental! _¡Crucio!_

Cho se rindió de inmediato antes los embates y los dolores de la maldición _Cruciatus_, aún sin poder entender por qué su maestro la había atacado. Voldemort susurró algo como "imbécil", mientras la veía retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. El Señor Tenebroso se acercó a Sirius, quien todavía tenía los efectos del hechizo inmovilizador y que se sentía aterrado con la sola idea de pensar que iba a morir sin poder enfrentar a quien había asesinado a sus mejores amigos y perseguía con su fantasma a su ahijado.

- Sabes, creo que morirás de la misma manera que lo hizo Potter, sin dignidad alguna. Aunque así tenía que ser, un heredero del Gryffindor no puede tener dignidad, además tenía que vengarme por lo de Lily... mi pequeña y dulce Lily, jamás debió haberse ido de mi lado, éramos tan felices.... ¡pero llegó el estúpido de Potter!, ¡él la arrebató de mi lado!, es una lástima en verdad que haya muerto, sin saber lo de Harry... Pero creo que tú tampoco lo sabrás.... ¡muere Black!

- ¡No!, _¡Expeliarmo!_

La varita de Voldemort salió volando por los aires y cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a quien había osado a levantar la varita en su contra se sorprendió al ver quien era. Cho estaba de pie, con las piernas temblorosas, la túnica maltratada y sucia, el cabello alborotado, y la varita desenfundada apuntando directo a Voldemort

- No voy a permitir que hagas sufrir más a Harry... ¡Él no lo merece!

- ¡Silencio escuincla! ¡cómo te atreves a desafiarme!

- ¡te repito que no voy a permitir que hagas sufrir más a Harry!

- ¡Eres una idota! _¡Somnus letalis!_

Sirius ya se había librado del hechizo inmovilizador, pero fue demasiado tarde, el chorro de luz ya había tocado a Cho, que estaba a punto de caer rendida al sueño profundo de la muerte.

- - Per....dón... Sirius.... to..do lo hice por .....Harry

Cho murió casi al instante. Sirius se levantó de nuevo y desafió a Voldemort con la varita desenfundada. Voldemort se rió estridentemente y aceptó el duelo. Lanzaron dos hechizos que no dieron en el blanco. Luego, Sirius lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador que Voldemort le regresó, dando en el blanco.

Sirius cayó al suelo, sin poder mover ni una sola parte del cuerpo. Voldemort se acercó a él y lo observó con una mirada de burla infinita. Le lanzó dos maldiciones _Cruciatus_ más y Sirius sufría intensamente.

- ¡Pobre de ti Black! – le dijo Voldemort – debe de ser difícil cargar con la conciencia de la muerte de tus amigos y de la futura muerte de tu ahijado. Pero en fin, para que veas que no soy tan malo, te voy a permitir morirte . _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- ¡No!, _¡Aeternus tempa!_

El tiempo detuvo su marcha. La luz verde que salió de la varita de Lord Voldemort estaba suspendida en el aire. El señor Tenebroso miró hacia el lugar y donde había provenido la voz y los vio entonces. Un joven mago con una cicatriz en forma de rayo sostenía la varita de donde había provenido el hechizo para congelar el tiempo. Harry Potter y la hermandad había regresado a la superficie.


	15. El Ataque Segunda Parte

**El ataque. Segunda parte**

Kate salió de la cueva. De la mano traía a Jack, a su derecha venía Malfoy y atrás Rita y Colagusano. Al llegar afuera, Kate observó que las calles estaban extrañamente vacías, que los comercios se encontraban cerrados, que ni una sola alma se encontraba en esos lugares.

- mmm..... esto no me gusta mucho....

- Kate, ¿qué es eso de allá?. ¿por qué hay tanta gente? –preguntó Jack

Kate miró hacia el lugar que Jack le estaba señalando y se sorprendió por ver a tal cantidad de gente reunida.

- Tenemos que ir a investigar – dijo Kate – caminen

El grupo de magos se dirigió hasta la colina que era el sitio de concentración de todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Kate lanzó un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre todos sus acompañantes y trataron de acercarse lo más que pudieron a la concentración. Kate miró horrorizada lo que estaban observando todos los demás. Al centro del círculo en el que se encontraban reunidos, estaban los miembros de la hermandad, Ginny y Jos, observando a la enorme cantidad de gente que estaba concentrada. Todos los magos tenían las varitas desenfundadas y estaban dispuestos a atacar a la menor de las provocaciones. Los magos invisibles miraban con atención, mientras Kate se trataba de comunicar con Harry y Jos, pero la presión que tenían, le impedía llegar hasta sus mentes. De pronto, la voz de Aracné resonó por todo el lugar.

- ¡A un lado por favor! – gritaba Aracné a los magos que le impedían el paso - ¡estoy diciendo que aun lado..... Vaya, ¡qué interesante!, más extranjeros.....

- ¿Más extranjeros? – preguntó para si mismo Jos - ¿Usted sabe en donde está Kate?- le dijo finalmente a Aracné

- ¡Claro que lo sé muggle!, ella y sus amigos están justo donde tendrían que estar.... ¡no hay por qué preocuparse!

"Qué extraño", pensaba Kate, mientras miraba a la mujer hablar con los chicos. Y si era realmente extraño, porque hasta donde ella recordaba, Aracné estaba encerrada en la celda en donde ella había estado... aunque una poción multijugos funcionaría, había algo en esa nueva Aracné que intrigaba mucho a Kate.

- ¿Qué no se supone que la dejaste encerrada en tu celda? – preguntó igual de extrañado Draco.

- Eso fue lo que yo creí.....

- ¿Y si se escapó?

- ¡Silencio Skeeter!, no digas estupideces

- Tranquilo Draco, así no llegaras a nada – expresó Kate

- ¿Y si son dos iguales Kate?

Los cuatro magos mayores miraron a Jack, que acababa de hacer una pregunta que podría ser la respuesta a esa duda. ¡Y si eran dos iguales!.... Kate no recordaba gran cosa de su etapa como Jhuen, cuando fue a dejar el libro y cuando se lo había encargado a Aracné, así que no sabía si había dos Aracné o era solo su imaginación. Los magos invisibles continuaron observando la escena, mientras los miembros de la hermandad protegían a Ginny y Jos, haciendo un círculo a su alrededor.

A pesar de que el trato que había tenido con Aracné había sido muy poco, algo en la intuición de Kate le decía que la chica con la que se enfrentaban los magos, no era la misma que había discutido con ella.

- No se preocupen por sus amigos – decía la Aracné que estaba frente a los chicos – ellos están bien. Sobre todo Jhuen....

Una exclamación general se escuchó por parte de la gente que estaba presente. Kate miraba más extrañada aún a Aracné, pero un pequeño grito la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos. A su lado, se encontraba el guardia que no había querido tocarla, el que se había espantado cuando le había visto la mano. Tenía en la cara una expresión de profundo terror e incredulidad y así como había aparecido, salió con rumbo a donde se encontraba Aracné

- ¡Usted no es nuestra soberana! – grito de pronto Rafther saliendo de entre la multitud – usted no puede ser Aracné...

- Vamos Rafther – le respondió la Aracné con la que hablaba – sabes perfectamente que soy yo, no dejes que el poder mental de los extranjeros te domine

- No, ¡usted no es Aracné!, mi señora no quería que la comunidad se enterara de que Jhuen había regresado, me amenazó con la vida de mis familiares si yo llegaba a decir una sola palabra, porque ¡yo conduje a Jhuen a su celda!

- ¡No sabe de lo que está hablando....!

- ¡Si lo sé!

- ¡Silencio Rafther! _¡Crucio!_

Rafther sucumbió ante el dolor provocado por la maldición más utilizada para la tortura y quedó inconsciente en el suelo

- Muy bien, eso es lo que les puede pasar, no lo olviden... – dijo muy sonriente Aracné

Luego miró a los chicos y los amenazó con su varita. Los miembros de la seguían con las varitas afuera esperando responder cualquier ataque. Aracné llamó a los guardias que se encontraban un poco alejados y empezaron a avanzar amenazadoramente a donde se encontraban los chicos.

Al ver esto, Kate salió del escondite en donde se encontraba, seguida por Jack y Draco. Como seguían bajo los efectos del hechizo de invisibilidad, ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraban la hermandad, Jos y Ginny. Kate se colocó al frente de ellos, Jack al lado de Kate y Draco junto a Ginny. Harry sintió la presencia de Kate y miró a Jos, quien miraba hacia todos lados buscando a Kate. Él ya había sentido su presencia también. En cuanto a Draco, llegó hasta donde estaba Ginny y ella sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Kate, Draco y Jack, se colocaron en posición de ataque

- _¡Visibilum!_

- _¡Crucio!_

- _¡Luce bullula!_

Las voces de los tres magos se escucharon resonar por todo el lugar y aparentemente de la nada, salieron tres chorros de luz y luego, Kate, Jack y Draco aparecieron ante los ojos de todos. Aracné miraba aterrorizada a Kate, como si algo malo le hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo... Jack seguía enviando maldiciones _Cruciatus_ a los guardias, y Draco había cubierto a todos con una burbuja de luz que los protegía de los hechizos.

- ¡Te ordeno que nos des el libro! – gritó Kate a Aracné, que seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo – no me escuchaste....

Kate salió de la burbuja y Harry salió tras de ella. De pronto, un tumulto de gente se hizo a un lado y apareció otra Aracné, seguida de otros guardias.

- ¡Jamás te regresaré el libro Jhuen! – gritó la nueva Aracné, mientras que todos los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían

- ¿Hay dos iguales? – preguntó Harry a Kate

- Una para ti y una para mi – bromeó Kate y luego se dirigió a las Aracnés que ya estaban juntas y frente a ellos – por el bien de la isla, espero que me regresen el libro

- ¡El libro es nuestro! – respondieron ambas mujeres - ¡guardias ataquen!

Los guardias desenfundaron las varitas y empezaron a lanzar hechizos que eran desconocidos para los miembros de la hermandad, aún así, todos empezaron a atacar o defenderse el ataque. Jack lanzó una burbuja de luz sobre Jos y se quedó a un lado de él para defenderlo, los demás luchaban contra los guardias. La gente del pueblo ya había huido del lugar y Harry y Kate se enfrentaban contra las Aracnés. De repente, Kate sintió algo que le estremecía todo el cuerpo..... una sensación diferente como si algo la llamara a un lugar..... Kate miró a Harry quien le adivinó el pensamiento y le hizo una seña de aprobación. Kate desapareció y Harry quedó solo. Luchar contra ambas le empezó a resultar muy difícil. Una de ellas lo derribó y la otra estaba a punto de asesinarlo cuando alguien les lanzó a ambas un hechizo aturdidor. Harry se pudo de pie y le sonrió a Ginny que estaba dispuesta a luchar a su lado y morir en la batalla si era necesario.....

Kate apareció al pie de la colina por la que habían llegado los miembros de la hermandad. Caminó rodeando la colina, guiada por una corazonada inexplicable hacia un lugar que no sabía cual era. De pronto, frente a una roca, una roca común y corriente Kate se detuvo. La miró, sonrió y apuntó la varita hacia la roca.

- _¡Wingardium leviosa!_

La roca se levantó por los aires y dejó al descubierto la entrada de una caverna, una pequeña entrada como del tamaño de una televisión. Era imposible que Kate entrara por ah

- Ven a mi.... – susurró Kate – tu amo te está llamando....

Nada sucedía. Repentinamente se empezó a escuchar un sonido, como de algo que volaba a gran velocidad. Del pequeño agujero salió un libro lleno de polvo, tierra y pequeñas piedras. Su apariencia denotaba que tenía muchísimos años enterrado, pero aún así, podía verse el color negro en las pastas de piel. El libro se detuvo en el aire, frente a Kate y una luz dorada cubrió a ambos. Kate estiró las manos y el libro avanzó lentamente hasta caer en ellas. Kate cerró los ojos y sintió el enorme poder que el libro tenía en sus páginas. Pudo sentir correr esa energía por todo su cuerpo y recuperó todos sus recuerdos. Ahora ya sabía todo lo relacionado con Jhuen. Kate desapareció y reapareció en el lugar en donde se estaba librando la batalla entre los guardias de Aracné y los miembros de la hermandad. Harry sintió de nuevo la presencia de Kate y cuando volteó a mirarla, aún tenía el resplandor dorado.

Rita y Colagusano estaban aún escondidos, cerca de donde Kate había aparecido. En cuanto vieron que Kate tenía en sus manos el Libro Negro, inmediatamente se lanzaron contra ella, pero una de las Aracné les lanzó un _Avada Kedavra _ y ambos cayeron en el suelo. Draco no hizo movimiento alguno y Kate fue hasta donde estaba Harry y Ginny.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos..... – dijo una de las Aracné

- Simple Aracné

La voz de Hermond se escuchó por todo el lugar. Los guardias dejaron de atacar en cuanto escucharon la voz del mago más poderoso en toda la Atlántida. El único mago que era capas de hacer que Aracné se arrodillara a sus pies, después de Jhuen.

- El libro tarde o temprano iba a regresar a su dueño, tú lo sabías....

- ¡Pero el libro nos pertenece! – gritaron ambas Aracné

- _¡Aeternus Unione!_

Una luz verde que cambiaba a gris salió de la varita de Hermond. Le dio justo en el pecho a una de las Aracné, que inmediatamente se transformó en una especie de humo y se introdujo al cuerpo de la otra, volviendo a ser una de nuevo. Hermond empezó a descender hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban los chicos. Dado que la batalla se había detenido por la llegada de Hermond y los pocos guardias que quedaban estaban emprendiendo la huída, los miembros de la hermandad empezaron a revisar a los chicos. Neville solo tenía unas cuantas heridas, nada graves. Pero Hermione había sido atacada por cuatro guardias a la vez con cuatro maldiciones diferentes y estaba en el suelo tendida, conciente, pero no se podía mover. A su lado estaba Ron, afortunadamente solo con algunos raspones, que cuando vio que Hermione no podía más, fue hasta donde ella estaba para protegerla. Jack, estaba sumamente agotado, además que tenía un brazo convertido en cristal. Draco se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, al parecer no le habían hecho absolutamente nada, y en la misma forma se encontraban Harry y Jos, éste último, porque no había peleado. Pero la que realmente tenía heridas graves era Ginny, que había sido atacada por una de las Aracnés y que la dejó casi inconsciente y con varias cortadas en el cuerpo. Harry estaba a su lado y le gritaba desesperado a Neville para que fuera a ayudarla.

- Tu puedes hacerlo Harry – le dijo Hermond – con la ayuda del libro....

- Aquí tienes Potter – y Kate le extendió el libro a Harry

- ¿Y qué hago con él? – preguntó Harry

- ¿Quieres aliviarla no? – le dijo Hermond – bueno, pues entonces solo piensa en qué es lo que quieres hacer y toca el libro, él te dará la respuesta.

- De acuerdo.

Harry tomó el libro de las manos de Kate e inmediatamente sintió el poder del libro recorrer por sus venas. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Ginny cuando estaba sana y le sonreía.

El libro empezó a moverse y a recorrer sus páginas muy rápido. Se detuvo en una en donde hablaban de un hechizo de curación de todo mal. Harry pronunció fuerte _¡Sánatus!_ y una luz cubrió completamente a Ginny. Segundos después, la chica Weasley estaba de pie y sonriendo a Harry

- Aracné, creo que nos vamos... – dijo Kate

- Como digas Jhuen....

- ¿Hermond, podrías explicarnos por qué había dos Aracné? – preguntó Harry

- Yo puedo hacer eso Potter – intervino Kate – en realidad es muy simple. Mira, cuando vine a esconder el libro, Hermond me dijo que Aracné no tenía el poder suficiente para poder protegerlo ella sola, así que me dijo que iba a hacer un hechizo para duplicar el poder de Aracné. Supongo que lo que hizo fue hacer una doble de ella ¿me equivoco Hermond?

- No Jhuen, estás en lo correcto

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso Kate? – preguntó Harry

- Bueno, cuando tomé el libro entre mis manos, todos los recuerdos de mi vida anterior regresaron a mi, es como si hubiera recuperado la memoria.

- Interesante....

- ¿Ya nos vamos Kate? – preguntó Jack

- Si Jack, en unos momentos, solo espera a que los demás chicos estén listos

- ¡Un momento! ¡si se mueven un solo centímetro con ese libro, los dos se mueren!

Harry, Kate, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Jack y Hermond miraron hacia el lugar de donde había salido la nada agradable voz de Malfoy y vieron como entre él y Aracné, tenían amenazados a Ginny y Jos.

- ¡Entrégame ese libro y nada les pasará! – continuo Malfoy – de lo contrario, tendrán que despedirse de ellos

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que jamás lo haré Draco! – respondió Kate

- ¡Vamos a defender este libro con nuestras vidas Malfoy! – grito Harry

- Muy bien, creo que han tomado su decisión _¡Crucio!_

Malfoy lanzó la maldición al recién aliviado cuerpo de Ginny y Harry no lo soportó. La chica, que todavía estaba un poco adolorida, se dejó caer en el suelo, vencida por el dolor, no quería gritar, sabía que si lo hacía Harry podía pensar que era una cobarde, que no era digna de seguir al frente del departamento de la hermandad, que Harry se alejaría de ella.... pero Malfoy sacó todo su odio y resentimiento contra Potter en esa maldición y Ginny no pudo resistir. Terminó lanzando unos grito de terror que hicieron que la piel de todos los presentes se enchinara. Harry quería hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo, no podía ver que por su culpa estaban lastimando otra vez a Ginny ¡a su Ginny!, la niña a la que le había hecho la promesa de protegerla de todo mal.... Harry se adelantó unos pasos, pero la voz de Hermond lo detuvo.

- Detente Darkthen, la chica no tiene la culpa.

- ¡Espero que entiendan que no les será fácil escapar con mi libro! – dijo Aracné y Malfoy la miró extrañado

- El libro es lo que quieres.... – comentó Kate

- ¡Si! – dijeron ambos magos al mismo tiempo

- Vaya... , los dos quieren el mismo libro.... ¿cómo lo van a repartir? – preguntó Hermione

- No creo que Voldemort quiera compartirlo Malfoy – comentó Ron

- ¿Voldemort? – preguntó Aracné

- Tu lo conoces como Tom Riddle, Aracné – dijo Hermond

- ¿Tom Riddle?, ¿Aún está vivo? – preguntó Aracné

- ¡Vamos Aracné!, tú no permitiste que él muriera, ¡Tú lo salvaste! – gritó Hermond – El día que ese chico vino a buscar el libro, tú ya sabías que lo iba a encontrar, le advertiste, pero no te hizo caso. Entonces notaste la maldad en su corazón y te diste cuenta de que iba a servir para tus planes de quedarte con la isla ¿Crees que no sé que lo hiciste para que él destruyera a la reencarnación de Jhuen?, tú sabías que Jhuen iba a regresar un día por lo que le pertenece, así que fue muy fácil par ti protegerlo y hacer un trato con él. Tú le dabas el libro y él mataba a la chica

- ¡La ciudad me pertenece a mi! – gritó Aracné - ¡y el libro también es mío!

- ¡Es de mi amo! – grito Malfoy

Aracné y Malfoy se miraron muy despectivamente, el odio irradiaba en las miradas de ambos. Aracné aventó a Jos, quien cayó sin lastimarse a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ambos magos dispuestos a matarse por obtener el libro. Jos fue a donde estaba Ginny inconsciente, la cargó y la llevó hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban los demás miembros de la hermandad. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y nuevamente utilizó el hechizo _¡Sánatus!_ sobre de ella. Ginny despertó como en un sueño, estaba al lado de Harry, que en esos momentos, vencido por la emoción, una lágrima le corría por la mejilla.....

- Kate, ¡Tenemos que escapar! – dijo Neville a Kate, que estaba muy emocionada mirando la lucha entre Malfoy y Aracné

- Creo que lo mejor es que hagamos algo con el libro, porque si escapamos, de todas maneras nos perseguirán porque el libro lo tenemos nosotros – dijo Hermione

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, la persecución seguirá, además, tenemos que regresar el pueblo a la superficie, al mundo mágico – comentó Ron.

- Muy bien, hay que hacer algo con el Libro, ¿alguna idea chicos? – preguntó Kate

En esos momentos, Harry recordó las palabras del oráculo de Delfos, cuando lo había ido a visitar por primera vez. "_Para la segunda debes elegir entre lo que es bueno para ti o lo mejor para la humanidad"_... él sabía que la decisión que tomaran con el libro afectaría al mundo mágico por el resto de los tiempos, así que tomando en cuenta la advertencia del oráculo, Harry pensó en una solución.

- Se que vas a matarme por esto Kate, pero ¿no sería mejor destruirlo? – expresó Harry

- ¿Destruirlo? – comentó Kate

- Tal vez sea la única solución Kate – dijo Ron

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ronald – señaló Hermond – es el único remedio..., solo que toda la magia que contiene el libro, tendrá que guardarse en algún lado. Me parece que sería correcto que dos de ustedes tengan toda la magia en sus mentes, aunque es un hechizo muy peligroso...

- Yo creo que Kate es la indicada para guardar la información, de todas formas, ella lo escribió – dijo Ginny

- ¿Y quién será el otro? – preguntó Jack

- ¿Por qué no Harry? – preguntó Neville – él es un mago muy poderoso, es el más fuerte de la hermandad, capas de vencer a cualquiera....

- ¡Me gusta la idea! – expresó Kate - ¿Aceptas Harry?

- Claro, solo espero que todo salga bien...

- Tenlo por seguro...

Hermond tomó el libro entre sus manos y pidió que los dos chicos extendieran sus manos sobre de él. Luego cerró los ojos y pronunció casi como un susurro _¡Negrum liberus, combinate poderes!_. Kate y Harry fueron iluminados con la luz dorada que había cubierto a Kate cuando había encontrado el libro. Ambos sintieron como poco a poco se iba haciendo más fuertes. Miles de palabras cruzaban por sus cabezas y escuchaban miles de voces a la vez, creían que la cabeza iba a estallarles si escuchaban una palabra más, cuando todas las voces dentro de sus cabezas guardaron silencio, ya no escuchaban nada, pero se sentían infinitamente poderosos....

El Libro Negro flotaba en el aire, Hermond ya se había hecho a un lado. Kate y Harry se miraron y solo con la mirada entendieron perfectamente lo que iban a hacer. Solo con la mirada de ambos, el libro se elevó más alto en el cielo y ambos magos dijeron al unísono _¡Quimera!_ El libro Negro empezó a incendiarse y a caer todas y cada una de las cenizas al suelo. Malfoy y Aracné que habían estado muy entretenidos peleando entre ellos, no daban crédito a lo que veían, el libro fue consumido por el fuego, casi instantáneamente y luego, Hermond invocó al viento que esparció las cenizas por todo el valle en el que se encontraban peleando.

Aracné cayó arrodillada, sin poder decir palabra alguna. Malfoy aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle el hechizo _Somnus Letalis_. Aracné quedó en el suelo, durmiendo el sueño eterno....

Draco miró a Harry quien lo amenazó solo con la varita y lo retó a duelo. La hermandad desapareció de ahí y aparecieron en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Una vez ahí, llamaron a todos los habitantes de la ciudad y les informaron la situación.

- Mis muy queridos amigos – inició Kate – tal vez no me reconozcan muchos de ustedes porque han sido miles de años los que no hemos tenido contacto.... Soy Jhuen el creador del mundo mágico, y he regresado aquí a recuperar lo que me pertenece. El Libro Negro, ya regresó a el lugar del que nunca debió salir. Mis pensamientos. Es mi deber informarles que Aracné, la que había sido su mandataria, está muerta y vengo hasta ustedes a preguntarles sobre su situación. ¿Desean regresar al mundo mágico o prefieren quedarse aquí en donde han vivido desde hace miles de años, bajo la batuta de Hermond, "el adivinador"?.

La gente del pueblo se quedó unos segundos callados, luego una voz gritó con voz potente de manera que todos los presentes pudieran escucharle.

- ¡Larga vida a nuestro soberano Hermond!

- ¡Viva el nuevo rey!

Kate sonrió y luego tomó la mano de Hermond para decirle adios. Los chicos regresaron al lugar en donde estaban peleando Harry y Draco, éste último, que ya estaba sumamente herido por los constantes ataques del nuevo y reforzado Harry. Draco estaba sobre el suelo, frente a Harry, quien le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador y lo dejó ahí derrotado y humillado...

La hermandad se reunió de nuevo y mientras sonreían y pensaban en casa, Harry cambió la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, por una cara de inmensa preocupación

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? – preguntó Ron

- Es Sirius.... Está en problemas.

Los miembros de la hermandad se tomaron de la mano, Harry y Kate se concentraron el Sirius y desaparecieron de la Atlántida. Volvieron a aparecer cerca de los terrenos del Hogwarts y la escena no podía ser más aterradora: Sirius estaba en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Voldemort se acercó a él y lo observó con una mirada de burla infinita. Le lanzó dos maldiciones _Cruciatus_ más y Sirius sufría intensamente.

- ¡Pobre de ti Black! – le dijo Voldemort – debe de ser difícil cargar con la conciencia de la muerte de tus amigos y de la futura muerte de tu ahijado. Pero en fin, para que veas que no soy tan malo, te voy a permitir morirte . _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- ¡No!, _¡Aeternus tempa!_

El tiempo detuvo su marcha. La luz verde que salió de la varita de Lord Voldemort estaba suspendida en el aire. El señor Tenebroso miró hacia el lugar y donde había provenido la voz y los vio entonces. Un joven mago con una cicatriz en forma de rayo sostenía la varita de donde había provenido el hechizo para congelar el tiempo. Harry Potter y la hermandad había regresado a la superficie.


	16. La Batalla Final

La batalla final

Voldemort miró con sus ojos de humo a Harry y a los demás chicos que venían con él. Ginny, Neville, Ron y Hermione tenían las varitas desenfundadas y Kate venía con Jos, cuidando al pequeño Jack.

- Vaya, así que el pequeño Potter y su grupo de pacotilla llegaron sanos y salvos, creí que Aracné los iba a derrotar, ella también es una inepta

- ¡Silencio Voldemort! – gritó Harry

- Como verás Potter, tu hechizo contra el tiempo no funciona conmigo, así que tendrás que utilizar otra cosa

- ¡No te tengo miedo!

- Pues deberías de tenérmelo....

Una luz apareció de pronto. De ella salió Draco que venía un poco lastimado, pero vivo aun.

- Señor... discúlpeme señor... el libro... Kate y el libro....

- ¡El libro que Malfoy....!

- El libro lo destruyeron Jhuen y Potter

- ¡Demonios!

Voldemort miró con más odio que nunca a Harry a quien se le había unido los demás miembros de la hermandad, y Ginny. Kate y Jos seguían atrás de ellos.

- ¡Maldito seas Potter, tu y tu padre!, los dos me quitaron algo que debió haber sido mío. Tu padre a Lily y tu el Libro Negro. Pero es mi turno Potter y pagarás también las culpas de tu padre _¡Azael Luce!_

De la varita de Voldemort salieron varios chorros de luz de color púrpura. Todos estaban dirigidos a todos los miembros de la hermandad. Ron aventó a Hermione y la luz le toco a él. Una enredadera empezó a sujetar el cuerpo de Ron, atándolo de pies y manos y sin posibilidad de movimiento. La misma planta estaba en los cuerpos de Ginny y de Neville. Hermione se puso de pie y trató de ayudar a Ron y Harry, estaba en el suelo, porque no había alcanzado a esquivar por completo la luz y le había dado en la cabeza, justo en la cicatriz. Harry hizo un movimiento brusco y se arrancó la planta de la cabeza. Gruesas gotas de sangre empezaron a correrle por la cara y a un lado de ellas, un líquido negro: el veneno de la Luz de Azael.

Voldemort se reía como loco mientras que le había dado la orden a Malfoy de atacar a Hermione.

- ¡Hermione ten cuidado! – gritaba Harry a su amiga mientras observada detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de Voldemort

- ¡Tu también Harry! – respondió Hermione que ya tenía frente a ella a Draco.

Los cuatro magos se colocaron en posición de combate, sin embargo, los gritos de Neville, Ron y Ginny, no permitían a los dos miembros restantes de la hermandad concentrarse en su trabajo. De pronto, los gritos dejaron de escucharse. Solo una voz rompió con el silencio provocado.

- ¡Están libres Potter, podemos atacar!

Kate estaba de pie y con la varita en la mano izquierda sujeta fuertemente. Ella había liberado a los chicos con un conjuro que sabía gracias a la magia del libro. Kate caminó hasta donde estaba Hermione y Draco, dispuestos a empezar la pelea.

- ¡Vete de aquí Hermione!, ¡tu puedes aliviar las heridas de los chicos! – le dijo Kate mientras tomaba su lugar

- Pero Kate, yo quiero pelear....

- ¡Entiende que yo no sé nada de cómo curar a los enfermos....!

- Esta bien Kate

Hermione se fue sin darle la espalda a Malfoy, pero una vez que estuvo a una distancia considerable, corrió hasta donde estaba Ron y los chicos, que no podían moverse. Jack y Jos la ayudaron a acercar a los chicos y ponerlos a salvo de Voldemort y Draco.

Hermione empezó con Neville, quien curó sus heridas y mientras Hermione lo auxiliaba vigilando la estabilidad de Ron y a Ginny, él aliviaba las heridas que la planta les había causado.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro magos que se habían quedado en duelo, habían hecho gala de los mejores hechizos que tenían. Una vez más, Voldemort llevaba la ventaja con Harry, porque al joven auror aún le dolía la cicatriz cuando tenía cerca de su peor enemigo, y a pesar de que se había vuelto un joven muy fuerte, el dolor intenso de la cicatriz le molestaba demasiado. Kate y Malfoy medían constantemente sus fuerzas, haciendo que los rayos de luz de los hechizos chocaran en el aire, provocando que en el cielo se pintaran luces de colores, como si se estuviera festejando una fiesta muggle.

Draco miró con odio a Kate, sonrió y le lanzó la maldición Avada Kedavra, sin embargo, Kate la bloqueó con un _Somnus letalis_ . Malfoy quería matar a la chica, no solo por todo el daño que le había hecho en ambas vidas, también porque ella conocía el secreto de Draco.

- Se lo que estas pensando Malfoy – dijo Kate sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita – y tienes razón, yo conozco tu secreto, eso jamás nadie debería saber de un Malfoy...

- ¡Cállate ya estúpida!, ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que estas diciendo!...

- Si la tengo Draco, ¡yo se que tu la ....

- ¡Crucio!

Kate esquivó la maldición que Draco le mandó para que guardara silencio, después fue distraída por otro grito. Jack había atacado a un mortífago, que habían sido llamados por Lord Voldemort y que ahora, superaban en cantidad a los chicos que no peleaban. Los miembros de la hermandad empezaron la lucha con los partidarios de Voldemort, entre tanto Jack y Jos se resguardaban cerca de los inicios de una colina cercana.

Malfoy aprovechó la distracción de Kate para lanzarle un hechizo _Somnus letalis _que dio justo en el blanco: Kate. Sin embargo, gracias a la magia que recién habían adquirido Harry y Kate por el Libro Negro, el hechizo no provocaba la muerte, solo los hacía perder el conocimiento por un tiempo determinado. Draco y todos los demás (incluyendo a Harry y Kate), ignoraban la magnitud de los poderes del Libro Negro y cuando vieron a Kate, todos imaginaron lo peor. La creyeron muerta.

Draco hizo a un lado el cuerpo de Kate y se dirigió con sus amigos los mortífagos a atacar a los miembros de la hermandad, feliz porque creía que por fin había ganado la batalla contra Jhuen.

Cuando Harry vio el cuerpo de Kate, sintió por todos los poros de su cuerpo se exhalaba odio contra su rival. Haciendo a un lado el dolor de la cicatriz, reunió todas sus fuerzas y empezó a lanzar hechizos contra Voldemort, mientras que él se sorprendía del enorme poder que Harry tenía como mago. Voldemort pensaba en que sería más productivo tenerlo de su lado... volverlo un mago tenebroso.... o tal vez matarlo y apoderarse de sus poderes para poder vencer por fin a Dumbledore, donde quiera que él se encontrara

- ¡Olvídalo Voldemort! – gritaba Harry – jamás podrás vencerme, así que no te daré el gusto de que tengas mis poderes, ¡ni tú ni nadie!

- Vamos Potter, ¿quién va a impedírmelo?, ¿tú, el niño que me ha vencido por casualidad? ¿el niño al que le duele la cabeza cuando me ve?, eres un idiota si piensas que me vas a vencer esta vez....

- ¡No sabes con quien estás hablando Voldemort!

- Si lo se, con un perfecto imbécil......

- _¡Somnus letalis!_

Los dos chorros de luz de las dos varitas salieron al mismo tiempo y chocaron en el aire; la conexión del _Priori incantatem_ se dio de nuevo. El chorro de luz dorada conecto a ambas varitas, pero en esta ocasión, a ninguno de los dos les temblaba la mano, al contrario, la sujetaban firmemente, a pesar de que el poder de este encantamiento es muy fuerte. Tampoco se elevaron por el cielo, los pies los tenían firmes sobre la tierra... ambos se habían convertido en dos magos muy poderosos desde la última vez que se habían enfrentado. Lo que si no cambio fue el canto del fénix... el hermoso canto del fénix se escuchó por todo el lugar. Los mortífagos miraron hacia todos lados, buscando al fénix de donde provenía el sonido y Harry aprovechó para ver cómo estaba la situación: Hermione estaba inconsciente al lado de tres mortífagos que habían perdido la vida; Ron tenía las dos piernas fracturadas, pero había derrotado a 5 mortífagos; Neville estaba atrapado en una red mágica de luces de colores que le quitaba el poder a su varita y la energía a él; Jos y Jack quedaron atrapados en una pequeña cueva al pie de la colina en donde se habían escondido; y por último, Ginny, que estaba acorralada por Draco, entre el mago y la pared. Draco le apuntaba con la varita, mientras que ella la había perdido en un ataque inicial contra Malfoy. De los mortífagos que habían llegado a ayudar a su amo, solo Draco seguía en la lucha.

Harry no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Ginny y en el preciso momento en el que se descuidó un poco para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy, Voldemort le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que lo derrumbó en el suelo. Luego Voldemort se acercó a él y un tremendo dolor de cicatriz y de cabeza provocó que Harry empezara a escuchar voces dentro de su cabeza. Voldemort se reía a tal grado, que la atención de Draco y de Ginny se desvió a lo que Harry y Voldemort estaban haciendo. Draco notó que en la mirada de Ginny se dibujaba el terror de ver a Harry vulnerable a los caprichos de Voldemort

- OIvídate de Potter, él no vale la pena, mejor quédate a mi lado

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Malfoy?

- Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes a mi lado, porque juntos podríamos ser felices...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es que no he sido lo suficientemente claro?, ¡como quieres que te lo diga!

- Decirme qué

- Que desde el que desde el primer momento que te vi cerca de Potter en el colegio, sentí que la sangre me hervía como lava ardiente, no porque fueras una Weasley, sino porque no me gustaba la idea de que estuvieras cerca de él.. del niño que vivió..... porque yo necesito estar cerca de ti, de tu presencia, porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, porque durante años te espié en el colegio y moría de celos cada vez que estabas con él.... porque muchas veces tuve que morder mis labios para no robarte un beso, porque he tenido que aguantarme las ganas de matar a Potter para que estés por fin junto a mi...

- ¿Tienes idea de la locura que estás diciendo?

- Tal vez para ti sea una locura, la peor que hayas escuchado jamás, pero para mi ha sido una agonía tener que esconder lo que siento por ti..... sobre todo, sabiendo que siempre has estado enamorada de Potter y que jamás estarías conmigo. ¡por eso lo odio tanto!. Recuerda, mi querida niña, que ningún hombre te amará tanto como te amo yo ahora, porque yo te amaré más allá de mi vida y mucho más allá de mi propio existir...

Ginny se quedó sin habla, mirando estupefacta todo lo que Draco, el hombre más frío calculador que ella había conocido, le había dicho momentos antes eso solo significaba.... pero otra acción de Voldemort desvió la atención de Ginny: Harry estaba en el suelo arrodillado, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle y el Señor Tenebroso, tenía la mirada más maléfica que jamás nadie le había visto.

- ¡No por favor!, ¡a Harry no!, ¡Harry! – gritaba desesperada Ginny

Draco la miró, con una mezcla de odio infinito y amor profundo. Vio que todo lo que él le había dicho antes a Ginny no le importaba tanto como la vida del hombre al que ella amaba y tomó una decisión

- Pobre Potter – dijo Voldemort – ahora ya no hay nadie que venga a protegerte y vas a morir.... _¡Crucio!_

- ¡No!

El grito de Ginny se ahogó por el grito de alguien más... Draco Malfoy apareció frente a Harry, con los brazos extendidos, sirviéndole de escudo. La maldición Cruciatus que Voldemort lanzó, fue directamente al pecho del nuevo protector de Harry, Draco.

Después de la maldición, Draco cayó en el suelo, doblándose de dolor ente el ataque. Aún así, se levantó de nuevo y se colocó en la misma posición que en el principio. Ginny se había quedado sin habla y no pudo proferir otro grito cuando Voldemort levanto la varita en contra de los dos magos. Ginny cerró los ojos, pero no escuchó nada esta vez. Vencida por la curiosidad, Ginny abrió los ojos y vio algo increíble. Una nube de humo de color azul estaba frente a los chicos y no había permitido que la maldición de Voldemort los tocara.

- ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí Dumbledore?!

- ¡Protejo a los chicos de ti! – dijo Dumbledore, tomando forma de hombre de humo

- ¡¡Pues entonces tú también morirás!!

La lucha entre Dumbledore y Voldemort empezó de nuevo: ambos magos se enfrascaron en una lucha a muerte en la que una gran variedad de hechizos y formas salieron a la luz.

Draco quedó en el suelo, vencido por la maldición que su amo le había lanzado y perdió la conciencia. Harry reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía y se levantó para poner a Draco a salvo del campo de batalla.

Voldemort le lanzó un _Krystallus homine_ a Dumbledore, convirtiéndolo por completo cristal. Luego le dio un golpe y el cuerpo de Dumbledore cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en miles de pedazos. Harry quedó sin habla, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos: los chicos heridos, Kate muerta y Dumbledore también.... el único que podía hacer algo para que el final del reino mágico no llegara, era él, era la única esperanza.... De pronto, Harry escuchó la voz de alguien conocido

- Harry confía en ti, tienes la magia del Libro Negro en tus venas y su poder corre por todo tu ser... Eres invencible y el mago más poderoso de todo el reino mágico... solo confía en ti Harry....

La voz de Hermond dejó de escucharse. Voldemort sonreía burlándose de Harry, pero notó que algo en la mirada de Harry había cambiado... el ya no era el mismo

- Vamos Potter, no irás a creer lo que el estúpido de Hermond dice, ¡tú no eres más fuerte que yo!

Pero Harry no respondía. Miraba a Voldemort diferente, no con odio, el sentimiento en esta ocasión, era lástima.... Harry empezó a cubrirse con la luz dorada que lo invadió por completo... era como si se estuviera viendo una estrella de cerca por el resplandor que desprendía.

Harry levantó la varita y la dirigió contra Voldemort lanzando el hechizo para congelar el tiempo. Este hechizo jamás había funcionado, pero para sorpresa y terror de Voldemort, el _Aeternus tempa_ funcionó en esta ocasión. Luego Harry se acercó a Voldemort y le dijo

- Esto es por el reino mágico, por mis amigos, por los amigos de mis padres, por Ginny, por Draco pero sobre todo, por mis padres.... ¡Hasta nunca Voldemort!

Harry alzó la varita de nuevo y le dirigió un hechizo Somnus Letalis, que hizo que Voldemort cayera al suelo, muerto. Luego Harry lanzó el hechizo Quimera, e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Voldemort se prendió con fuego de color verde. Al final solo quedaron las cenizas... que fueron esparcidas por todo el campo de batalla.... Harry Potter, había ganado la batalla.....


	17. El Diario de Cho Chang

El Diario de Cho Chang

Solo unas cuantas semanas después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, se envió una comisión de magos especiales para que hicieran una revisión a la casas de la que hasta hace algún tiempo había sido la jefa del Departamento de Defensa de Muggles, la señorita Cho Chang, quien se había unido al lado tenebroso de Voldemort y había intentado asesinar a dos de los funcionarios del ministerio, además de que eran pertenecientes a la vieja orden del Fénix, Sirius Black y Remus Lupín. Los magos eran encabezados por dos de los aurores de la hermandad de la Niké... Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom. La casa de la chica continuaba intacta... ni un solo mago había tenido el valor de acercarse a la casa que antes había pertenecido a un miembro del lado oscuro de la magia, por lo tanto, los jóvenes magos que acompañaban a los aurores iban temerosos de lo que pudieran encontrar.

Cundo se encontraron frente a la hermosa y pequeña casa de Cho, Ron y Neville tenían la firme convicción de que iban a entrar. Ron lanzó un hechizo _"Alohomora"_ para poder abrir la puerta que aún estaba cerrada, como su esperara el regreso de su dueña.

Al entrar a la casa, notaron lo ordenada que siempre había sido Cho, cada cosa estaba en su lugar preciso, justo en donde tenía que estar, nada estaba desordenado y se notaba que la casa había sido habitada por una mujer. Cuando llegaron al estudio, Ron se extrañó demasiado cuando notó que en la pared de esa habitación solo habían fotografías de Cho recibiendo premios, ni una sola con su familia... también estaban todos los reconocimientos que había recibido, todos colocados y ordenados, pero nada que le indicara que tenía familia en algún lado. Neville revisaba el escritorio cuando Ron se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar y soltó un pequeño grito.

- ¡Ouch!

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?

- Nada Neville, solo me senté en algo...

Del asiento del sillón, Ron levantó un marco con una fotografía, la única fotografía en la que Cho aparecía con alguien más... Harry Potter su antiguo novio

- Esto si que es extraño Neville

- ¿La foto?

- No, que Cho tenga una foto de Harry aquí, es la única foto en la que está con alguien más...

- Pues entonces, yo creo que Cho si amaba a Harry

- Pero si se suponía que lo amaba, entonces ¿por qué se paso al lado de Voldemort?, ella sabía perfectamente que Voldemort era el peor enemigo de Harry y que lo aborrecía, entonces también tendría que ser su enemigo...

- Bueno... en eso tienes razón...

- Creo que jamás sabremos que sucedió realmente con Cho, que fue lo que causo que Cho nos traicionara...

Los dos magos salieron del estudio buscando más pistas, pero la casa aparentemente, no conservaba huella alguna de las razones por las que Cho había traicionado a los chicos del ministerio.

Ya se habían cansado de inspeccionar toda la casa, y Ron y Neville estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, cuando entraron por cuarta vez a la habitación de Cho. De pronto, Ron miró hacia la ventana y su alfeizar. Era muy parecida a la de Kate... demasiado parecida... también tenía un pequeño balcón por que el que podía sentarse a observar el cielo desde su ventana, y de pronto, como su hubiera sido un rayo de luz dentro de la oscuridad recordó que Kate también guardaba cosas importantes en su ventana, tal vez Cho...

Y entonces se dirigió a la ventana con la firme convicción de que iba a encontrar algo.. movió la cubierta, los cojines y otras cosas que ahí había y efectivamente, se encontró con una pequeña abertura de madera que permitía que una mano entrara, desgraciadamente, su mano no era lo suficientemente pequeña para hacerlo, así que lanzó otro hechizo _"Wingarduim Leviosa" _y todas las maderas de la cubierta se movieron y dejaron al descubierto una pequeña cámara en donde se encontraban algunos objetos y un pequeño libro. Ron y Neville extrajeron todos los objetos y luego, Ron le dijo a Neville que les ordenara a todos los chicos que se fueran del lugar, que ellos continuarían la búsqueda. Neville salió por la puerta, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Ron que no vería nada hasta que él regresara.

Ron se quedó sentado sobre la cama, observando cada uno de los objetos que encontró. Había una bolsa de papel, una flor marchita, un pedazo de tronco, una alga marina deshidratada, un pañuelo son las iniciales "HP", una pluma de lechuza blanca y un pequeño libro.

Notó que todos los objetos tenían una pequeña etiqueta que marcaba la fecha, incluido el pequeño libro, que además de la fecha, tenía una pequeña inscripción en la portada.

_Este pequeño librito es solo un recuerdo_

_de quien te ama con locura..._

_Harry_

Ron miró al libro más sorprendido de las locuras que podía escribir su amigo que por el hecho de que en sus manos podía tener la respuesta a la pregunta que todo el ministerio se hacía... ¿Por qué?

Neville regresó por fin anunciándole a Ron que los otros chicos ya se habían ido, y entonces, empezaron con los objetos. Naturalmente, la curiosidad mató al pequeño gato de cabellos de color rojo y lo primero que tomó fue el libro. Al abrirlo, Ron se encontró con otra dedicatoria, que leyó en voz alta para que Neville la escuchara también porque se había quedado muy sorprendido que Harry hubiera escrito algo así. La dedicatoria escrita dentro del diario rezaba algo parecido a lo siguiente:

_Cho:_

_ Me enteré de que había sido tu cumpleaños y bueno, no quería dejar pasar la ocasión, así que te doy este pequeño obsequio. Se que te gustan los objetos Muggles así que espero que lo uses como un objeto muggle de verdad. _

Harry 

Ron notó inmediatamente que la letra que estaba dentro del diario si pertenecía a su amigo, pero de cuando iba en quinto grado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; sin embargo, la letra que estaba afuera, en las pastas, pertenecía al Harry de hacía caso dos años... de cuando Harry andaba con Cho.

Ron y Neville no dejaron de sonreír un poco ante la idea de que Harry pudiera ser tan cursi... pero sabían también que él, en el momento en el que había escrito esa dedicatoria, había estado profundamente enamorado de Cho.

Ron comenzó a hojear e el pequeño diario, sin nada interesante que una chica pudiera escribir durante sus años de escuela...pero a Ron y a Neville les llamó mucho la atención unas hojas que tenían un pequeño dibujo en forma de cicatriz en la esquina superior derecha. Ron y Neville se miraron extrañados y e empezaron a leer esas hojas.

_Julio 30 de ......_

_Mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y bueno, como él fue muy amable al regalarme este diario, yo también le haré un obsequio, pero realmente no se qué podría agradarle, a menos que.... ¡me envuelva en regalo!, se que yo le gusto a Potter, lo he visto mirarme en el colegio y cuando jugamos quidditch, a pesar de que tenemos la misma misión, hace todo lo posible por no lastimarme, es un pequeño caballero y va a cumplir 17 años... es su último año en Hogwarts, realmente tiene que ser algo muy especial..._

- ¿Recuerdas ese regalo Neville?

- No, creo que Harry no me escribió nada sobre ese regalo.

- Lo que pasa es que estaba en mi casa, y ya había problemas con Voldemort, pero ese regalo le encantó a Harry, fue una enorme carta en la que Cho le decía todo lo valiente y bueno que era, además, le regaló un mechón de su cabello y una fotografía de ella. El pobre Harry estaba feliz, no sabía que pensar. Le preguntamos a Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George y todos coincidieron en lo mismo: Cho quiere andar contigo, fue por eso que Harry invitó a Cho a salir y de ahí se vino el problema. Recuerdo que lo único que lo mantenía vivo en la escuela era la esperanza de que cuando terminara el curso podría salir y por fin estar todo el tiempo que él quisiera con Cho.... a pesar de que ella le escribía muy poco.

- Vaya ¡qué historia tiene Potter!

- Si, creo que más trágica no podría ser...

- Sigamos leyendo.

_Mayo 14 de....._

_Harry me ha escrito de nuevo y bueno, me he dado cuenta de que no me molesta demasiado... aunque no puedo olvidar que por su culpa murió Cedric, aún así, Potter es muy lindo... Me ha pedio que salgamos, porque van a tener una salida a Hogsmeade y me citó en las Tres Escobas, creo que voy a ir... aunque no pueda olvidar a Cedric..._

- Oh! Si, ya recuerdo esa salida....

- Yo también Neville... Fue el día en el que Harry le pidió a Cho que fuera su novia

- Así es... aunque que mal que Cho haya ido sin poder olvidar a Cedric

- Yo siempre se lo dije a Harry, le dije que Cho jamás había podido olvidar ese año.

_Junio 24 de ..._

_Hoy ha sido un día bueno, por fin encontré la forma de vengarme de la muerte de Cedric, el amor de mi vida. Harry me pidió que fuera su novia, después de tener más de un mes de estar saliendo juntos, y yo le dije que si. Ahora voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, me vengo de la muerte de mi amor y hago sufrir a la estúpida de Ginny Weasley, que solamente me ha fastidiado desde que supo que Harry y yo salíamos juntos, bueno, la venganza es dulce..._

- ¡Increíble!

- Lo sé, no es posible que Cho tuviera este tipo de pensamientos con respecto a Harry y mi hermana

- Yo siempre creí que de verdad quería a Harry

- Pues ni Hermione ni yo creíamos eso, porque le quitaba mucho tiempo, casi nunca estaba con nosotros y cuando entramos a trabajar al ministerio, ella entró solo por fastidiarnos a nosotros y a la pobre de Ginny, ella no era buena

- Si lo era Ron, es solo que no pudo llevar bien la muerte de Cedric, y le surgió un odio contra Harry

- Pues, mejor sigamos leyendo.

_Noviembre 3 de ...._

_Vaya, hoy me han ascendido, ya soy Jefa del Departamento de Defensa de Muggles, y claro, Harry está feliz porque ahora podremos estar más tiempo juntos, ¡la pobre de Weasley no sabía que hacer!, a mi me gusta mostrarle lo mucho que Harry me quiere, y hoy le mostré el anillo de compromiso que Harry me dio, ¡la cara que puso!, pobre... aunque la idea de dejar a Potter... no me gusta del todo..._

_Enero 23 de ...._

_Hoy por fin lo hice, terminé con él y aunque tengo que aceptar que me dolió un poco perderlo, fue lo mejor para los dos, mi venganza está consumada...._

- Así que solo anduvo con él para vengarse de ellos....

- ¡Cho no pudo ser tan cruel!

- Esta escrito con su letra Neville

- Quién lo pensaría....

_Marzo 28 de ...._

_Se perfectamente que no debo rendirme ante mis sentimientos, pero no lo puedo evitar, lo extraño, lo extraño demasiado, extraño su rostro, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello alborotado, su piel, sus labios... Dios, ¡creo que me enamoré de él!, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás, sería como traicionar a Cedric..._

_Julio 31 de ..._

_Hoy fue el cumpleaños de Harry y se lo festejaron en el ministerio, ¡es increíble lo estúpida que puede ser Ginny!, lo arregló todo para él, claro, como ahora es jefa de su departamento... ¡odio cuando se le acerca!, aunque se perfectamente que Harry me sigue amando, lo puedo ver en sus ojos... aun así, no debo de confiarme, por eso creo que voy a aceptar la oferta de él, me dijo que si lo ayudaba como espía en el ministerio, él hacía que Harry regresara a mis brazos... con lo mucho que lo necesito..._

- ¿Quién será él?

- Supongo que Voldemort, Ron

- Si, creo que tienes razón...

_Septiembre 19 de ...._

_Hoy me vino a visitar otra vez, él ya sabe que Harry se está fijando más en Ginny y eso no me gusta, y me dijo que era mi culpa, así que acepté su oferta, yo se que pronto tendré Harry aquí conmigo, otra vez..._

_Octubre 30 de ...._

_El plan ya está hecho, Yo voy a atacar a Sirius y a Remus en diferentes lugares, así los mato a los dos... el problema es que Sirius es el padrino de Harry... creo que mi pequeño niño va a sufrir mucho, no estoy muy segura de querer que él sufra por la muerte de Sirius..., pero Voldemort me prometió que si yo lo hacía, haría que Harry regresara a mi, y ya podré consolarlo con todo el amor que le tengo... Todo sea por Harry... _

- Así que ....

- .... lo hizo por Harry

- Pues que forma de demostrar su amor, ¿No crees Ron?

- Creo que estaba desesperada y no encontró otra solución. Pobre Cho, después de todo parece que si estaba enamorada de Harry

- Parece que si...

_Noviembre de....._

_No se si regrese de esto, pero estoy decidida a hacerlo. Hoy voy a atacar a Sirius y a Remus, no puedo echarme para atrás... Voldemort me juró que le haría algo a Harry si no lo hago y eso no me lo puedo permitir, a Harry no.... quizá sean las últimas palabras que te escribo, porque no se que pasará después de todo esto, pero tienes que saber que a pesar de todo, Yo, Cho Chang, amo profundamente y con todas las fuerzas de mi alma a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, mi niño.... Harry, te amo...._

- Eso fue lo último que escribió....

- Si Neville, al final siempre amó a Harry y por eso ofrendó su vida para salvar a Remus y a Sirius, por eso la mató Voldemort, pobre Cho, siento lástima por ella

- Si yo también, creo que morir por amor es algo muy noble a pesar de todo.

Los dos magos guardaron los objetos en el mismo cajón donde los habían encontrado. Pero el diario se lo llevaron para dos cosas: mostrárselo al ministro de magia y demostrarle a Harry, que después de todo, la chica si lo había amado.

A la siguiente mañana, se pudo ver a un grupo de chicos que llegaban al panteón universal del reino mágico. Harry llevaba una s flores en las manos, y Ginny también, los demás, solo lo acompañaban. Harry colocó las flores y Ginny también acomodo las suyas, después lo dejo solo. Harry miró el monumento y le sonrió.

- Solo vine a decirte gracias Cho....

Después miró al panteón de lado derecho.

- Cedric, cuídala mucho por favor....

Harry regresó a donde se encontraban sus amigos y tomó a Ginny de la mano. Todos caminaron pero Harry se detuvo de pronto, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Harry?

- No Gin, es solo que pensaba lo mucho que debo agradecerle a Cho...

- Ah!... supongo que por haberte amado...

- No, porque si no hubiera sido por que ella me rompió el corazón, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo hermosa y maravillosa que eres.

- Harry...

Harry le sonrió a la chica y siguieron su camino... parecía que Harry Potter, se había enamorado de nuevo, quizá ahora para siempre.


	18. Viajes y Noticias

**Viajes y noticias**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Harry había ganado la batalla contra Lord Voldemort. Los miembros de la hermandad estaban reunidos en una estación de tren, la estación 9 ¾ y esperaban que el tren con destino a Hogwarts saliera. Jack estaba vestido con la túnica negra que identificaba a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, a su lado, tenía un enorme baúl color oyamel cargado de libros y llevaba una jaula con una lechuza gris con algunas manchas blancas y se le veía sumamente nervioso. Ron y Hermione lo animaban diciéndole que la escuela no era tan mala como lo parecía, Kate le sonreía al igual que Jos que ya era casi miembro del reino mágico. Ginny le recomendaba alejarse de los baños de las chicas y Harry solo le decía que era una experiencia que jamás iba a olvidar. Por fin, la hora de abordar el tren llegó y el pequeño Jack de tan solo 9 años de edad fuera a aprender todo lo necesario para ser un gran auror, porque él quería ser como Harry, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

Jacksubió al tren y se sintió extraño cuando vio a todos los miembros de la hermandad llorar porque su pequeño se iba por mucho tiempo de casa. Jack les sonrió y se alejó con el tren rojo que tenía un destino para todos conocido.

- ¡No se por qué tuvieron que aceptar a Jack! – dijo entre sollozos Hermione

- ¡Está muy pequeño para ir a Hogwarts, solo tiene 9 años! – continuó Ginny

- ¡Y además no nos tendrá cerca para cuando lo necesite! – concluyó Kate

- Vamos chica, Jack estará bien – dijo Ron y abrazó a Hermione que no podía dejar de llorar – Yo creo que la decisión que tomo McGonagall de aceptarlo fue lo mejor porque aunque no tiene la edad, es mucho más fuerte que muchos magos de su edad y necesita de buenos maestros para que lo guíen.

- Además, ese pequeño necesita aprender todo lo que ustedes saben – aseguró Josh y abrazó a Kate

- Y recuerden que no hay mejores maestros que en Hogwarts, además tiene que hacer amigos de su edad, bueno, un poquito más grandes que él, pero el caso es que tiene que convivir con otros niños – concluyó Harry y le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Ginny, acción que no le gustó mucho a Ron y que provocó que a Ginny se le encendieran las mejillas.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, tenemos reunión en el ministerio...

- Si ya vámonos, antes de que se me ocurra ir por Jack y regresarlo a casa – dijo Kate

Los miembros de la hermandad desaparecieron de la estación de tren que tantos recuerdo les traía.

Ginny, Hermione, Kate, Harry, Ron y Josh aparecieron en la entrada al ministerio de magia. La señorita Kardiner les sonrió de nuevo (acción que hacia desde que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido) y les entregó unos sobres a cada uno. Eso le extrañó a Josh, porque él jamás había recibido algo así del ministro de magia. Luego subieron las escaleras a la oficina de Arthur Weasley y entraron a la junta. Ginny tenía un poco de miedo, porque como ya no había Señor Tenebroso, tal vez su departamento sería desecho, pero Harry la hizo que recobrara la confianza cuando le tomó muy fuerte la mano y la miró tranquilo. Todos los chicos se sentaron y Arthur empezó con su discurso.

- Muchas gracias a todos por asistir. El motivo de esta reunión es que voy a asignar nuevos departamentos, ya que afortunadamente, el Señor Tenebroso ha desaparecido por fin y tenemos algunas bajas. Muy bien, como ya no tenemos jefe de departamento de Defensa de Muggles, por razones que ustedes conocen, es mi deber informarles que el joven Joshua Price ocupará ese puesto, claro, si él acepta.

Todos los magos, incluidos los chicos, miraron estupefactos a Josh, nunca en la historia del reino mágico se había dado el caso de que un muggle trabajara en el ministerio de magia y realmente dudaban mucho que la idea fuera funcionar.

- Se que es una gran sorpresa para todos ustedes – continuo Arthur – pero yo también lo he meditado muchísimo y decidí que no hay nadie mejor para ocupar un departamento de muggles que un propio muggle, solo que tendrá un pequeño cambio de nombre; en lugar de llamarse Defensa de Muggles, ahora será solo Departamento de Muggles. Recuerden que muchos de nuestros magos provienen de familias muggles y los tenemos que atender como ellos se merecen. Bueno ¿Qué me respondes Joshua?

- Bueno... – dijo Josh mientras todas las miradas de la habitación se centraban en él – tengo que ir a la Universidad.... pero acepto el cargo con mucho gusto señor ministro, muchas gracias

- Excelente, ahora les informo de otro cambio de jefe de departamento – siguió Arthur – es el turno del Departamento de Defensa contra los Ataques de las Resistencias del Señor Tenebroso. Para fortuna nuestra, ya no hay Señor Tenebroso, pero aún así no debemos descuidar ese aspecto. En cualquier momento puede salir alguien más que tenga las mismas ambiciones que Voldemort, así que he decidido que cambie de nombre. Ahora será Departamento para la Prevención de Ataques Tenebrosos y lo dirigirá el joven Thomas Hunt.

Por una pequeña puerta que había en la habitación, apareció Thomas sonriendo a los chicos.

- El señor Alastor Moddy decidió renunciar – dijo Arthur Weasley – y el joven Thomas demostró gran valentía y sabiduría al enfrentar a los mortífagos mientras los aurores buscaban el Libro Negro, así que él será el nuevo jefe de ese departamento. Ahora toca el turno a Departamento de Defensa contra las Resistencias del Señor Tenebroso.

A Ginny se le enchinó la piel cuando escuchó el nombre de su departamento y Harry le apretó fuerte la mano, demostrándole que pasara lo que pasara, él iba a estar ahí, apoyándola siempre.

- Ese departamento se encarga de los aurores como ustedes saben, así que solamente decidí cambiarle el nombre. Ahora será Departamento de los Aurores y a su mando pondremos a un auror la señorita Ginny Weasley. Ella demostró tener dotes de auror en la lucha contra los mortífagos así que decidí no moverla de ahí.

Ginny sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y miró con una gran sonrisa a Harry quien no la soltaba de la mano y le sonreía también.

- También en mi deber informarles que el Colegio Hogwarts ya abrió sus puertas de nuevo. Dado que desafortunadamente Dumbledore pareció en la batalla, hay otra directora en el colegio, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, ella se encargará de que todo marche como Dumbledore lo hubiese querido. También, es necesario que sepan que un nuevo auror se unió a nuestras filas, la señorita Kathelene Britter, mejor conocida por todos como la reencarnación de Jhuen. Muy bien, creo que eso es todo por el momento. Si sucede algo importante se los haré saber. Pueden retirarse y muchas gracias por su asistencia.

Todos los magos salieron de la oficina de juntas del ministerio. Los chicos, incluido Thomas, llegaron hasta la entrada y felicitaron a Thomas, a Josh y a Ginny por sus nombramientos.

- Creo que deberíamos de ir a Hogsmeade a celebrar esto – dijo Ron

- Lo siento Ron – interrumpió Harry – pero Ginny y yo no vamos a ir al Hosgmeade. Tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar con ella

Harry miró muy serio a Ginny, tanto que a la chica se le heló la sangre. Ron no miraba con buenos ojos a Harry pero Hermione le dio un pequeño pellizco que hizo reaccionar a Ron.

- De acuerdo – dijo Josh – nosotros ya nos vamos

Los chicos desaparecieron del ministerio de magia y dejaron a Harry y a Ginny solos.

- ¿Tenemos un asunto pendiente? – preguntó la chica un poco preocupada

- Mucho me temo que si Weasley, Vámonos.

Harry tomó a la chica de la mano y desaparecieron del ministerio también.

Mientras toda la hermandad celebraba, ya fuera juntos o separados, en una sección especial en Azkaban, una sección dedicada para los prisioneros que padecían de alguna enfermedad, Víktor Krum regresaba con una chica de visitar a un prisionero en especial.

- ¿Y cómo lo notaste Lavenderrr? – preguntó Víktor – ¿crrrees que tenga posibilidades?

- No lo sé bien Víktor, casi no tuvo respuesta alguna a los estímulos que le presenté, solamente a dos: las voces de Harry y Ginny

- ¿Voces dices?

- Si, hemos descubierto que los magos que fueron atacados por la maldición _Cruciatus_ pueden reconocer algunas voces, los Longbottom, por ejemplo, ya reconocen a voz de su hijo Neville y este es un caso similar.

- ¿y cuáles fuerrron las rrreacciones?

- Bueno, muy diferentes. Cuando escuchó la voz de Harry, cerró la mano derecha en forma de puño y su respiración empezó a agitarse, estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, pero cuando le cambié el sonido por la voz de Ginny, se tranquilizó. Solo se calmó y regresó a la normalidad, es realmente algo extraño.

- Muchísimo.

- Bueno, creo que te tengo que dejar Víktor, hay una cita que tengo que cumplir

- ¿Otrrra visita médica?

- No precisamente, pero hay algo de relación con eso... pero no te puedo contar porque probablemente ya no se me cumpla.

- Bueno, rrrespeto tu posición.

- Hasta luego Víktor y si hay alguna reacción, envíame una lechuza.

- Como digas Lavenderrr

La medimaga salió de Azkaban, con destino desconocido para Víktor, quien en lugar de regresar a su posición, se quedó en la puerta, como esperando la llegada de alguien.

Al poco rato, las figuras de dos magos se acercaron hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Víktor.

- Se tardaron un poco – dijo Víktor a uno de los magos

- Nos detuvieron en el ministerio más de lo que yo esperaba, ¿ya se fue Lavender?

- Si

- ¿Y las reacciones que tuvo?

- Fueron las que tu esperabas Harry

- Muy bien, entonces hay que proseguir con el plan.

Harry, Ginny y Víktor entraron a Azkaban y se dirigieron a la zona en la que estaban los enfermos graves, pero que eran asesinos peligrosos. Ginny estaba consternada, no sabía por qué Harry la había llevado a ese lugar tan espantoso y que le provocaba tanto temor; no sabía nada del plan del que hablaban Víktor y él y no sabía porqué era necesaria su presencia en el lugar. Por fin, después de caminar durante unos minutos, se detuvieron frente e una gran puerta de madera, sin barrotes algunos y con varios símbolos extraños. Víktor sacó una serie de anillos que tenían los mismos símbolos que en la puerta. Abrió la puerta y Ginny se sorprendió mucho. En una cama, acostado, aparentemente sin vida y sin movimiento alguno, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, más pálido, con el pelo más largo y algo de barba en el rostro.

Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y entraron a la celda. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y a unos centímetros de la cama en la que yacía Draco, Harry y Ginny se detuvieron. Harry la miró y le dijo en el oído unas cuantas palabras. Ginny lo miró un poco confundida primero, pero después le sonrió y caminó hasta donde estaba Draco, se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó de la mano.

- Hola Draco.... yo... bueno... tenía que venir a verte y.... bueno... quería que supieras que realmente te estoy muy agradecida que me hayas entendido después de lo que me dijiste en la batalla contra Lord Voldemort. Sabes, he estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste y quizá podamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, pero por favor, haz lo posible por aliviarte, por estar bien, porque te quiero de regreso en el mundo real. Lucha Draco, lucha por ti, y por todo lo que quieres....

Ginny le apretó la mano y Draco se la apretó también. Ginny miró a Harry indicándole que Draco había reaccionado y Harry le sonrió, como si esperara precisamente esa respuesta de Malfoy. Ginny le dio un beso en la frente a Draco y se despidió de él. Luego se levantó y fue hasta el lado de Harry y ambos salieron de la celda, dejando a Draco con una mueca en el rostro, algo muy parecido a una sonrisa.

Víktor cerró con todos los anillos la celda de Draco y se fueron caminando con rumbo a la salida de Azkaban.

- Crrreoque tu teoría tiene razón Potterrr – dijo Víktor

- De hecho Víktor, es teoría de Ginny, ella fue la primera en querer aplicarlo con los padres de Neville y funcionó muy bien, por eso creí que también funcionaría con Draco.

- ¿Y cómo sabías que Draco iba a reaccionar conmigo? – preguntó Ginny

- Porque como tú dijiste en el tratamiento de los padres de Neville, tiene que ser una persona muy importante para el paciente, y no hay persona más importante para Draco que no seas tu Ginny

- Harry, yo...

- No tienes que explicar nada, yo ya sabía lo que Draco siente por ti.

- ¿Y como lo sabes?

- Porque me di cuenta, además, Kate me lo dijo y ya no preguntes más sobre eso Weasley

Ginny tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero como no podía preguntar nada, solo le sonrió a Harry, al fin de cuentas, Ginny sabía que tarde o temprano Harry terminaría respondiéndole a todas sus dudas. Después de un rato, los tres magos llegaron a la salida de Azkaban.

- Bueno Víktor, creo que no nos despedimos porque tendremos que hacer estas visitas muy frecuentemente, porque no pienso dejar a esta señorita sola en Azkaban y en la celda de Draco – dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Los estarrré esperando Harrrry

- Hasta luego

Harry y Ginny caminaron un poco por el enorme bosque que rodeaba Azkaban. Harry llevaba de la mano a Ginny, acción que la tenía feliz, pero muy confundida

- Ahora creo que tienes otra misión importante que cumplir Gin, aunque tienes que prometerme varias cosas

- ¿Prometerte varias cosas Harry?, ¿Cómo cuales?

- Primero, que vas a ayudar a que Draco sane

- Claro que si Harry, después de todo, yo no lo odio, al contrario, ayudó a alguien muy importante para mi

- ¿A quien Gin? – preguntó Harry bromeando

- Hay Harry.....

- Estabien. La siguiente cosa que quiero que me prometas es que por nada del mundo te vas a enamorar de Draco

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo Harry?, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Bueno, ahorita vas a pasar mucho tiempo con él y cuando empiece a hablar estoy seguro que va a intentar convencerte para que seas su novia, y te va a chantajear con eso de que está enfermo y...

- Pero Harry, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de Draco?, él te salvó la vida, además, si me enamoro de él o no, creo que eso no te afectará mucho ¿no?

- Mira Gin, el hecho de que yo no pueda expresar mis sentimientos por ti no significa que no vaya a afectarme

- ¿Qué dijiste Harry?

- Yo.... decir.... mmm... nada Gin, yo no dije absolutamente nada, será mejor que nos vayamos a Hogsmeade, los chicos nos esperan.

- No Harry basta ya, ya me cansé de siempre tener que soportar tus evasivas, ¿me vas a decir que está pasando?

Ginny se detuvo en seco en medio del bosque, soltó de la mano a Harry y lo miró profundamente buscando muchas respuestas. Harry la miró también y se dio cuenta de que esa chica realmente se veía hermosa cuando se enojaba

- ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas?

- ¿Qué?

- Si Gin, cuando te enojas, cuando me miras, cuando sonríes, cuando me hablas, cuando estás preocupada, cuando estás feliz, cuando eres fuerte, cuando aparentas ser débil, cuando lloras, cuando buscas respuestas, cuando estas callada.... ¡eres infinitamente hermosa a cada momento Gin!

- Harry yo.....

- Shhh!, no me interrumpas ahora que tengo un poco de valor – Harry tomo de nuevo las manos de la chica y la miró fijamente a los ojos, luego le sonrió y la invitó a sentarse a la sombra de unos de los enormes árboles del lugar – Siempre había estado equivocado, tenía la absurda idea de que la persona ideal para mi sería alguien que fuera igual a mi, afortunadamente me abrieron los ojos a tiempo para darme cuenta de mi error. Desde hace ya un tiempo que en mi corazón ha surgido, ha ido creciendo y alimentándose un gran sentimiento, un amor más fuerte y poderoso que toda la inmensidad de este bosque, un amor que jamás creí que llegaría a sentir por alguien, un amor que me hace fuerte y débil a la vez, un amor que me permite volar y soñar con hermosos días felices junto a la persona que amo, porque no podría vivir un día más sin estar sin ella... sin poder estar sin ti Ginny, porque con solo mirar tus ojos se que nada puede salir mal... que con un solo roce de tus manos me elevas a las más inalcanzables ilusiones de nuestra vida juntos.... y que con tu voz, haces estremecer mi alma.... Gin créeme cuando te digo que el que habla es mi corazón que ya no podía seguir guardando este maravilloso sentimiento y que lo único que deseo es poder estar contigo para toda la vida.... Virginia Weasley, ¿me permitirías compartir un poco de tu vida conmigo?, ¿puedo aún ser una pequeña parte en tu vida?

- Harry, lo siento, pero no puedes ser una pequeña parte en mi vida – Harry miró extrañado a Ginny que bajaba la mirada en esos momentos, ocultando unas pequeñas perlas de cristal que salían de sus ojos – lo siento de verdad Harry pero no puedes ser una pequeña parte porque... porque.... ¡tú lo eres todo para mi! – Ginny levantó la mirada hacia Harry y el chico notó unas cuantas lágrimas sobre las mejillas de Ginny además, la mirada le había cambiado un poco a la chica, sus ojos mostraban infinita felicidad – eres mi mundo Harry, mi día y mi noche, mi vida y mi muerte, mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas... toda mi vida siempre a girado en torno tuyo... ¡yo no podría ni imaginarme que sería de mi cuando tú te vayas!... Siempre has sido mi todo, por eso, no puedes ser solo una pequeña parte Harry... porque, desde que te vi por primera vez, supe que eras diferente y que estabas destinado a hacer grandes cosas y como una pequeña niña que era, me enamoré de ti y he seguido amándote durante todos estos años, sufriendo contigo y muriendo por ti, pero feliz porque estabas cerca de mi... Harry, te amo con todo mi corazón.

- Ah! mi pequeña brujita..... Yo también te amo.

Harry y Ginny se fundieron en un enorme abrazo que parecía eterno. Harry soltó a la chica y secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, luego se sonrieron, se miraron a los ojos jurándose, sin que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios, que siempre estarían juntos. Harry levantó un poco la barbilla de Ginny y con mucha delicadeza acercó su rostro al de la chica, quien prefirió cerrar los ojos y esperar a que Harry le diera el primer beso que sellaba el juramento que antes se habían hecho. Con mucha ternura, Harry colocó sus labios sobre los de Ginny y se dieron un beso que tenía un significado especial para ambos, porque habían esperado mucho tiempo para que ese momento mágico se diera. Harry sintió por fin esas cosquillas que Ron había mencionado y que Josh había sentido cuando había besado a Kate, y se dio cuenta que esa mujer, la pequeña niña que había conocido hacia ya muchos años, la hermana de su mejor amigo, su amiga, y ahora el amor de su vida, era la mujer que siempre había soñado y se prometió a si mismo que jamás la iba a perder. Ginny por su parte, era la mujer más feliz del universo, estando entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba profundamente y a quien le sería fiel por el resto de su vida.

En las Tres Escobas, Ron no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana, al reloj, su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla aún lleno, el rostro de Hermione y luego a la ventana de nuevo, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Los demás miembros de la hermandad estaban tranquilos y sonreían ante las ocurrencias de Ron

- Basta ya Weasley – le dijo Tom – estas empezando a marearme

- Si Ron – comentó Josh – por más que veas hacia la ventana no los vas a hacer aparecer

- Además de que te preocupas Ron, Ginny está con Harry – explicó en tono de broma Hermione

- Si, claro, como no es su hermana pequeña la que se fue con él y la que no aparece, a ustedes que les puede importar...

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – exclamó Hermione un poco molesta – Ginny está bien, está con tu mejor a migo y el hombre que la ama... ¡haber si ya te vas quitando esa máscara de "hermano celoso" y recuerdas que Gin está enamorada de Harry y que tarde o temprano van a terminar juntos

- Pero Hermi....

- Además Ron, ¿a quién prefieres en la familia Weasley? ¿A Harry Potter o a Draco Malfoy? – preguntó Kate

- Obvio que a Harry – respondió Ron muy apenado

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema corazón?

Josh, Kate y Tom miraron intrigados a Hermione que se había puesto tan roja como una manzana y a Ron que no se quedaba atrás, eso de haberle dicho corazón.... afortunadamente para Ron y Hermione, otro suceso hizo desviar la ola de preguntas que se venía sobre de ellos. En la puerta de Las Tres Escobas estaban Lavender y Neville tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Los dos nuevos chicos se acercaron a la mesa y después de las presentaciones porque Josh, Kate y Tom no conocían a Lavender, tomaron asiento. Ahora, las miradas se dirigían a ellos

- Muy bien, ¿no nos van a explicar nada? – preguntó Ron a la pareja

- ¿Explicar qué Ron? – preguntó Lavender

- ¡Ustedes saben muy bien que! – expresó Hermione

- Bueno... si se los explicaremos, sucede que...

- Permíteme Neville, que los primeros que tienen que explicarnos algo son Ron y Hermione – Interrumpió Kate – porque antes de que ustedes llegaran, Hermione llamo a Ron "corazón", así que...

- ¡Hermione llamó a Ron "corazón"!, ¡Qué noticia!, creo que tienen mucho que explicar.....

Todos los chicos de la mesa miraron hacia el lugar donde había provenido la voz: Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano, acababan de llegar a Las Tres Escobas. La nueva pareja se acercó a la mesa y tomaron asiento también.

- Muy bien, creo que hay muchas noticias que dar, ¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Josh

- Lo correcto sería que nosotros diéramos el ejemplo Josh – le dijo Kate lo tomó de la mano y luego se dirigió al resto de los chicos – muy bien muchachos, tenemos algo que decirles y es para celebrar. Después de que Josh no se atrevía, finalmente sacó valor de no sé donde para pedirme que fuera su novia, bueno, pues aquí me tienen, sufriendo con él.

Kate y Josh se miraron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios. Los demás miembros de la Hermandad aplaudieron y se rieron del nuevo color que habían tomado Josh y Kate: rojo fuego. Luego se levantó Neville

- Está bien, yo también tengo que informarles algo. Hermandad, les presento formalmente a Lavender Brown, mi novia.

Lavendersonreía y se veía feliz, parecía que Neville la hacía sentirse as

- ¿Y desde cuando son novios Lavender? – preguntó Hermione

- ¿Y cómo fue que Neville te lo pidió? – preguntó Kate

- Bueno – empezó Lavender – todos saben que soy medimaga en el Hospital San Mungo y estoy encargada del pabellón en donde se encuentran los padres de Neville y bueno, ahí platicamos mucho y me invitó a salir. Después de algún tiempo me pidió que fuera su novia y bueno, esos somos desde hace ya tres meses.

- Vaya... muy interesante ... – dijo Josh – ¿y ustedes Ron?

- ¿No...so....tros....?

- Vamos corazón, tarde o temprano lo tienen que saber – dijo Hermione – Efectivamente, Ron y yo somos novios también, y dentro de dos semanas vamos a cumplir un año

- ¡Un año! – exclamo Harry - ¡un año sin que nos diéramos cuenta! Que buenos son..., ¡ahora entiendo lo de las cosquillas!

- La verdad es que si... – presumió Ron

- ¿Y ustedes Potter? – preguntó Kate

- Bien gracias, la cerveza está muy rica – sonrió Harry

- Potter....

- Está bien, solo podemos decirles que muchos de nuestros sueños e ilusiones se acaban de hacer realidad y aunque yo estaba un poco ciego por no notar a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a mi, ahora que estoy con ella, no pienso dejarla ir...

- ¡Genial chicos!, ahora todos tienen parejas menos yo....

- Tranquilo Tom, te buscaremos a una gran bruja que sea digna de ti – dijo Kate

- Claro Tom – expresó Josh – vamos a poner un anuncio en el Profeta que diga "Se busca novia: debe ser bonita, inteligente, una gran bruja, agradable, que no tenga miedo de pelar contra nadie, capaz de soportar a hombre deseoso de amar a alguien y que pueda hacer las labores domésticas sin la necesidad de magia y elfos domésticos"

- ¡Que crueldad Josh! – exclamó Kate

- Esta bien, lo dejaremos hasta busco novia...

Los chicos rieron hasta el cansancio, ahora no tenían muchos problemas por qué preocuparse, excepto Kate y Josh que tenían que preocuparse por la universidad, pero aún así todos eran muy felices, en especial Harry, que ya había consumado la venganza por la muerte de sus padres y de Dumbledore, que ya había completado su misión asignada desde que tenía un año de edad y que gracias a los poderes otorgados por el Libro Negro de Magia y Hechicería, era el mago más poderoso de todo el reino mágico, el protector de la justicia y el poseedor de los ojos verdes esmeralda más hermosos del reino. Ahora, su felicidad estaba completa..... Por el momento.

Nota de la Autora.

Este es el final de este Fanfiction. Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta este capítulo, ha quienes dejan sus Review y a quienes solo los leen sin dejar sus comentarios. No dejen de leer "La Resurrección" que es la continuación de capítulo de final de esta historia sobre una loca bruja muggle... En fin, han sido grandiosos y Geniales.

Ah! y tampoco dejen de leer mis song fics!!! me encanta escribir sobre Harry y Ginny!!


End file.
